Life According to Prism and Friends
by Ani Hoho
Summary: This is about Prism and her nine Eevee friends' life in a high school. Rated T just in case...I'm not sure. I am horrible at summaries...oh, just so you know, I'm not very good at love scenes, so don't expect too much of it. CURRENTLY BEING REDONE (AKA TAKING OUT THE DARK PLOT 'CAUSE MY MIND AT THE TIME WAS WEIRD!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I don't know if this is good. I might need to work on my describing a little better. But I'm horrible at it… :( **

**A Cottage **

"Watch out for the-" the creature never finished her sentence, because just then, a girl just fell off the stairs.

"AIEEE! OW! OUCH! OOF!" said the girl as she tumbled off. "Too late." said a brown dog like creature. The girl, named Prism, kept seeing stars and is still lying down on the floor. "Thanks a lot Eevee." She huffed. A Vaporeon went down the stairs, letting her fish like tail drag against the stairs. "Oh well." She said.

Then a dark creature with yellow ring patterns came into the scene. "Let me guess." he said. "Prism fell of the stairs. Again. For the fifth time this week."

"It's actually the sixth." said Espeon. "Hi Umbreon!" Eevee greeted the dark creature.

"Sorry for being a klutz." murmured Prism.

"Never mind that. Hurry up and get to your feet. Breakfast is ready." Said a Flareon.

**Kitchen**

Prism took a deep sniff at the food set before her. "It smells delicious…"

"That's because Sylveon made it. Where is that girl anyway?" Flareon said. "I think she's at the garden with Leafeon." Said Umbreon.

"Itadakimasu!" Prism said as she ate her breakfast. "Besides that," said the Eevee, who is actually the "Leader" of the "pack." "You should start considering going to _school_ for once."

Prism glared at her Eevee. "I don't wanna." She replied curtly. "Besides, I surpass my grade's expectations."

"Though Eevee does have a point." Vaporeon pointed out. "You should see the outside world."

"Meet new friends!" Espeon chimed in. "Only insane people would want to hang out with me, who is currently living with nine Eevees." Prism said. "Technically, the Eevee evolutions" Flareon said. At that point, Prism finished her breakfast and decided to pick berries. "You forgot to clean the dishes!" Umbreon called out before Prism reached the door. Prism turned around slowly, with a sheepish look on her face. _Darn it, I thought I could get away with it…_ "Can't Vaporeon do it?" she asked hopefully. "Fat chance." Eevee replied. "Now get the sponge and start washing."

**Afternoon**

"I'm outta here!" Prism said as she grab a straw basket and ran out the door.

Eevee, Flareon, Vaporeon, and Jolteon just stared at the door. "You forgot to close the door." Flareon murmured as Vaporeon closed the door with her tail. "Where's the others?" Jolteon turned to Eevee. "Umbreon and Espeon are upstairs in Glaceon's room to see her newest ice sculptures. Leafeon is tending the flowers in the gardens, Sylveon is helping Leafeon." Eevee answered. "Why didn't Glaceon invite us to see her ice sculptures?" whined Flareon. Vaporeon looked sideways. "I dunno, maybe because _someone_ burned down most of the ice, crash lighting in the room, and nearly broke thousands of ice snowflakes from slipping." Vaporeon said. Flareon, Jolteon, and Eevee glared at Vaporeon because they hate being reminded of their mistakes. "What about you? You didn't anything." Flareon commented, still glaring.

"Oh, I just saw it this morning." Vaporeon said. "Don't worry, Prism gonna take a picture so you guys can see-"

"Why does Glaceon let the KLUTZ in while we can't?" huffed Flareon. "Ask her, not me." Vaporeon said. She took a step back. This was because Flareon yellow fur started heating up red. "Water _does_ beat fire, right?" Jolteon said to no one in particular. "Not in this case." Eevee said.

Flareon "Hmph." at Eevee. "I'm surprised _you_ got kicked out. Aren't you the leader?" "I'm actually surprised that Eevee's the leader here. Shouldn't that job be given to Sylveon? She's the one with the most potential." Vaporeon said. Eevee shrugged. "The "leader" wasn't exactly official anyway. I honestly been thinking of giving that title to Sylveon, but I'm smallest so I could follow Prism outside more easily if she ever gets to school."

"That a BIG _if_." Flareon said. Jolteon nodded in agreement. "Why are we so persistent for her to go to school again?" Vaporeon wondered out loud. "She needs a life." Eevee replied. "She needs to live." Jolteon answered. "She needs to see life's full potential." Flareon said at the same time as Eevee and Jolteon. Vaporeon sweatdropped. "I have NO idea what you said because you said it at the same time but okay…"

"Basically, she need to see the outer world, not the forest for once." Eevee explained. "It's been 10 years since we lived with her and she had no contact with humans whatsoever." groaned Jolteon. "Except for looking through books, using the internet, using her ridiculously smart brain of hers to live like an _almost_ normal girl." Eevee added. "Oh well. She can just so happens to go to Virdian Forest, bump into a girl with this extreme talent for Pokémon healing and start being friends." Vaporeon said.

The others stared at Vaporeon as if she just grown another head. "In a dream." Vaporeon said quickly. The atmosphere loosen immediately. "Phew. I thought you really mean it. But there's just NO way THAT could happen. Virdian Forest is far away anyway." Eevee said. The four nodded their heads in agreement, kinda looking like those bobble dolls or something.

**With Prism**

Prism was busy picking berries on a tree and just so happens to be on a particular branch that, in most scenarios, just so happens to break while Prism was trying to get a berry and just so happens to fall on a guy. A scenario that happens. A LOT. "Oof." Prism mumbled as she landed on a guy with a straw hat. No, not a guy. It was a girl. Although the girl did look like a guy, with her straw hat on. She wore a black shirt and black pants with a brown clothing to cover it. It reminds Prism of a western cowboy, besides the sketchbook.

**Ask me how Prism knew about "him" being a "her", I have no idea. She's that smart.**

"Oops. Sorry." Prism said as she helped the girl up. "You okay?"

The girl nodded. "I have a question. Do you know how to get back to Virdian City? I'm a bit lost. Took the wrong road."

"Just go straight ahead until you see a tree with a star shaped mark on it. Then turn right." Prism said, pointing to a path on the right. "Thanks." The girl bowed and then ran down the road. Prism went back to her berry picking business. Of course, since I have no other scenarios, the recent scenario happened all over again. _Reach. Crack. Fall. Oof._

"Sorry! Again." Prism said as she helped the girl up again. The girl giggled a little. "It's okay." she said. "I think I gotten lost again though."

"Probaly took the wrong turn." Prism said. She handed the girl an apple. "Here, have some. Freshly picked."

"Thanks." the girl said and she took off. Prism climbed up a tree again.

Now I'm being lazy and let's just say the scenario happened several more times. "We really should try to find a way to stop bumping into each other like this." Commented Prism as she helped the girl in the straw hat for the 15th time. "And I should find a way to stop getting lost." the blonde girl said with a laugh. "Pathetic really, getting lost like that." she admitted. "No, this place can get confusing if you're new. Although, my directions were quite simple...not that it matters…" Prism added when she saw the girl's gloomy face. But then, her face turned bright again. Talk about a personality switch.

"It's okay. I get lost in new places a lot. Oh!" the girl realized. "I forgot! We haven't introduced ourselves! Funny, we met each other multiple times too…"

"That's true…" Prism said, placing her finger on her chin as if she was thinking.

"My name's-" the girl started.

"Yellow?" Prism asked. The girl stared. "How do you know?" she asked. "Eh? That's actually your name?" Prism said, shocked. "Yes. Well, no. But most people call me that. My real name is Amarillo del Bosque Verde."

Prism blinked. "Armadillo de basket velvet?" she repeated confusingly. Yellow laughed. "It's Spanish. Although, that means it will say Yellow Forest Green if you think about it. But I'll prefer it if you'll call me Yellow. Prism gave her an understanding nod. Of all the things she's good at with her brain, she can't manage to do language well. With the exception of Japanese and English of course.

"I'm Prism." Prism said. "I've noticed you have your sketchbook. You go to art class or something?"

Armadillo-I mean Yellow, shook her head no. "I practice by myself." she replied. "Cool! Can I see some?" Prism asked. "Sure." Yellow gave Prism her sketchbook. Prism scanned through the pages containing many nature scenes and some Pokémon. Even some pages that looked like a hand written pokedex. The more pages Prism went through, the more it seems as though she was in a nature paradise. Until the end, which caught Prism's eyes. There were a pages of multiple characters. Though there is some single portraits, all 14 people (yes, Prism counted them all) including Yellow, were in groups. Groups of four, four, three, and three. There was even a page or two of all of them were together. Some drawings were colored, while some were black and white.

But a particular person had appeared in more pages than any others. At first, it was doodles, average drawings from a beginner artist. Then it slowly became more detail and realistic. Those drawings are in the very back of the book. The boy always wear a red cap and a white shirt with a red jacket. Usually wearing blue jeans and sneakers. One thing's for sure. That boy loves the color red. _I'll nickname him Red._ Prism decided. She also nicknamed the others. The one with the dark blue eyes and straight brown hair is nicknamed Blue, the spiky haired guy is named Green, the boy with golden eyes and a skateboard is nicknamed Gold, the blue haired girl with eyes that reminded Prism of crystals is named Crystal, the red haired guy had silver eyes, so Prism decided with Silver for the nickname. She would have given him Red, but it was already taken.

Then there was the red eyed boy with a white hat. Prism suspected that he had a secret and is hiding it under his hat, but who knows. She chose to nickname him Ruby, for those crimson eyes. She could have chosen Crimson, or Scarlet, but they sound something for a girl. _Although he has much better fashion sense than the blue girl._ The girl dressed in azure blue always seems to argue or fight with Ruby. Her clothes and eyes reminded Prism of a blue jewel, and the blue girl is now known as Sapphire. There was a kid dressed in green and is average height in some drawings, but in reality, short in other drawings. He always had a green gem on his forehead, so he's nicknamed Emerald.

The boy who always seems to be eating and getting yelled at doesn't have any distinct features as far as Prism is concerned. Same goes to the blonde one who is always yelling at the other boy. Although they do have red and green scarves, that didn't exactly give any idea. But they do seem to hover around and protect the girl with grey eyes, almost like Silver's. Almost like bodyguards. Prism noticed the girl's pearl and diamond rings and thought how rich the girl must be. No wonder there were two boys hovering around her like bees attracted to flowers. With slight differences. Prism named the gluttony, Diamond, and the blonde, Pearl. And the rich girl? Prism had no idea and decided to put Lady has the name. Or Missy. Then she had a better idea. Since diamonds and pearls are precious things, whom are given to the names of the lady's "bodyguards", she should put a precious name for the lady too. She decided with Platinum since it was a precious metal and sort of represent her eye color.

All there's left is the brunette with the pig tails and an oversized hat. Browny sounded weird. Something for a pet. Cocoa is also pet like. Same thing for Chocolate, though it did sound tasty. _No. This girl is _NOT_ a treat. Even if I didn't met her, she's _NOT_ edible._ Prism waved the thought of naming her "Grey" because it sounded boyish and cold. And this girl is anything BUT cold-hearted from the looks of it. _I should've gave that name to Silver. _Then Prism thought of anything that has to do with her personality. _Passion? No. Perky? That's an adjective. Sweetie? No, she looks nice, but not sweet. Especially near the Silver guy. I know! Soul. If the girl's gonna fight with Silver a lot, might as well send some "soul" into him because he's as lifeless looking as a ragged doll. _So Soul was the name of the brunette.

Prism thought of ALL of this in a mere minute. Maybe even 30 seconds. "Here. They're really good." Prism handed the book back to Yellow. "Thanks." Yellow replied. Prism cocked her head. "Where do you live? Viridian?" Prism asked. Yellow nodded. "I usually hang out in the Viridian Forest or Pallet Town." She said. "I go to school there actually."

"Oh? By the way, who are the people in your sketchbook?"

"Who?" Yellow asked. "You know, the 14 people in your book. Are they your friends?"

"Oh, yes, they are. They go to the same high school as me." Yellow said. Prism pointed to the Soul girl and Crystal girl. "Are they siblings? They look very similar." Prism inquired. "Actually, yes. They are. I just met the brunette a week ago." Yellow replied. "Oh." Prism eyes then lit up. "Do you need help to go back to Viridian City? I could take you there if you want."

Yellow nodded smiled. "Thanks!"

She fixed her hat a little bit. She had no idea that Prism knew that she's a girl.

**Back at the Cottage.**

Back at home, Eevee, Espeon, and Sylveon were talking amongst themselves. "Where's Prism? She should be back by now….." asked Espeon worriedly. "You think she gotten lost?"

Sylveon shook her head. "No way. She knows her way around." She said, frowning. "I'll go check." Eevee said and took off running. "Oh yeah, Sylveon, you're in charge for now!" she added without looking back.

**With Eevee**

Eevee went into the forest where Prism usually picked berries. All she found were 17 broken branches scattered about. "I'm not going to ask." Eevee sweatdropped. She sniffed the air and follow Prism's scent trail. There was also another scent, but Eevee didn't care. Her nose is only compatible with Prism's, and the others. Oh, and food of course.

Eventually, she reached the entrance of Viridian Forest. Eevee's eye twitch. _Why she came here for?_ She went into Viridian Forest and follow the trail to a cottage in the middle of the forest. _What crazy people wants to live in a place in the middle of a forest?_

**Hypocrite**

**Eevee: Geez! Sorry for be an ironic Pokémon!**

**You're not ironic! You're a normal type! Now get back in the story!**

Eevee hid in some bushes and sniffed the air. She caught Prism's scent and another scent with it.

_Food_

Eevee then noticed that she was getting a little hungry.

_If people had the idea of living in a forest, maybe they'll share food with pokemon?_

Eevee walked silently towards the door. "I don't really don't go to school." Said a voice when Eevee got closer. _Prism_. Eevee lifted up her paw and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Said an unfamiliar voice. Eevee opened her mouth, then closed it. What was she supposed to say? 'I'm an Eevee that's a little hungry and was wondering if you have something to eat?' yeah, right. We ARE talking about a talking Eevee after all. Eevee tried to pretend to sound like a wild Eevee. "E-e-evee? Bui?" Eevee face flushed pink a little.

Then the door opened. The first thing Eevee though was:

_Why the heck is the girl pretending to be a boy?_

The blonde looked down. "Oh! It's an Eevee!" She gushed. Eevee realized that Eevees are rare. Eevee wagged her bushy tail like a dog. The girl giggled. "Do you want to come inside, little one?"

Eevee bit her lip to keep from saying "I'm not little." so she nodded instead. Yellow led Eevee to what seems to be a living room. And on the couch was a wide eyed Prism who was starting to cough on her tea. "You okay?" Yellow asked worriedly. "No, I mean yes. I mean, I'm okay." Prism said. "I found an Eevee. I think it's a girl." Yellow reported happily. "Mmmm…yes, that's…interesting." Prism said as she gave Eevee a look that says: "What are you doing here?"

"Are you going to get someone? You know, in case she belongs to somebody?" Prism asked, obviously pretending to not know Eevee. Though Eevee have NO idea why. "Maybe Erika could help…" Yellow noticed Eevee eyeing the cake on the table. "But first, let's get you something to eat." Yellow told Eevee. Eevee nodded happily. Yellow gave some cake to Eevee as she started devouring it in 15 seconds. Yellow giggled. "Aren't you a hungry one?" Yellow cooed, rubbing between Eevee's ears. Prism looked around the house from her seat. "Say, do you live alone? Where's your parents?" Prism asked.

Yellow bit her lip. "My parents are dead…."

Awkward silence. "But, I live with my uncle! Oh, and Chuchu with the rest of the wild pokemon!" Yellow said, attempting to lessen the atmosphere a bit. Eevee made a confused look. "What's a Chuchu?" Eevee asked. Mistake.

Yellow's eyes widen as Prism put her hand to her face. "Idiot." she said. "Oops." Eevee said nervously as she looked at the amber eyes staring at her.

"EEEEEEHHHHHH!?"

**That's it. I dunno what to think of it. Please Review. I need to know that SOMEBODY likes my sort of first story. Although it is the first story I'm proud of. I think. I don't think Youtube videos count…just talking to myself! Ha ha! I really need to stop doing that…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, Another Chapter! Thanks for people who read this. Though I have no idea how you found it. Anyway, even though Sylveon is from Kalos, I don't feel like putting Black, White, N, X, Y, etc. Sorry for people who do want them but maybe I'll think about using them as Disclaimers or something. **

**I don't own Pokemon. That's it, enjoy. Oh, Before, I might put some Aira in there, Aira is Prism. I forgot to replace the names. I fixed it now, but, who cares. Now you can enjoy. **

"You…talk..?" Yellow said. "…yes?…" Eevee answered slowly. "But didn't you talk to many other Pokémon?"

"Yeah, but you talked with a human language!" Yellow said. Yellow turned to Prism. "Did you know about this?"

"Mmmhmmm…actually, that's my Eevee." Prism said. Yellow's eyes widen. "But, you just asked…"

"Yeah, to be honest, I like to make Eevee mad!" Prism said cheerfully. Eevee snapped. "You little…" Eevee glared. She lunged past Yellow and tackled Prism to the ground. A fight broke out and all Yellow could see is dust. _Mental note for dusting better,_

"Um…girls? Or Eevee…you can stop now…" Yellow said. The dust cleared with Prism having a few scratches and Eevee happily sitting next to her. "I won!" Eevee cheered.

Yellow stared at Eevee a little. Eevee sweatdropped. "Yes?" she asked. "I just have this thought!" Yellow clapped her hands once. "Why don't you go to Professor Oak's lab and talk to him! I'm sure he'll love to see a talking Eevee!"

"No." Eevee replied. "I'm not a specimen. I'm an Eevee."

"Professors do observe Pokémon you know." Prism said.

"Still, I don't like when a stranger looks at me with a big magnifying glass. Their eyes get bigger and it looks like the giant eyeball is stalking me." Eevee shivered. "I don't think Professor Oak is going to observe you like that…" Yellow replied. Prism then noticed a reminder on the calendar. "Dex Holder meeting today. Don't be late. Starts at 10:30." She read out loud. Yellow just listened, then check the clock. 10:35.

"OH NO! I'M LATE!" Yellow scramble to get out the door. "Oops. I forgot my bag." Yellow bag and ran out the door.

Before they knew it, Eevee and Prism were left alone. "We should leave. You know, back home." Eevee said. "Fine."

They went out the door and walked out the forest. "So…should we go to the Professor's lab?" Prism asked. "Are you kidding?" Eevee asked. "Well, I want to see if the others are going to be there."

"Others?"

"Yeah," Prism explained about her makeshift names from Yellow's sketchbook. "So you practically invaded Yellow's privacy." Eevee said. "Yes. I mean no!" Prism said. "As your babysitter, I order you to learn manners when we go home." Eevee said. "You're not my babysitter! And I'm your master, not the other way around! Besides, I'm taller than you!" Prism said back. "And don't order me around!"

They continued arguing while they just absentmindedly walk.

**Pallet Town**

Eevee sweatdropped. "I don't believe it."

"WHY THE HECK DID WE END UP HERE!"

"I guess it is destiny's orders." Prism said as Eevee was murmuring about how they end up here without knowing where it was.

While they were arguing, their legs just walked them to Professor Oak's lab. Strange.

"Well, we should-" Eevee turned to Prism but realized she was gone. "Prism?" Eevee then saw Prism peeking at a window. "What are you doing?" Eevee hissed. "Shh…" Prism shushed Eevee and continued looking at the window with one ear at the wall. "Eavesdropping?" Eevee said. Prism nodded. "Don't just-"Eevee got shushed by Prism's hand.

Eevee glared daggers at Prism while Prism was too intrigued by eavesdropping. Eevee stopped glaring and decided climb to peek a little through the window.

**Hypocrite.**

**Eevee: Yeah, that's your problem**

**In the lab, BTW, The Sinnoh people aren't there**

"Sorry I'm late!" Yellow said. "It's okay. You weren't that late." Blue said. "Yeah right! Did you know how long we-" Gold gpt kicked in the guts by Crystal. "Why were you late?" Sapphire asked. "Well, ya see…I met a girl named Prism…" Yellow began telling the story.

**Eevee: Lazybones**

**I'll like to see YOU type someday.**

By the time Yellow reached to the point of the talking Eevee, everyone started talking. "Really! A talking Eevee!" Emerald said. "Why didn't you bring it here!?"

"Well, it belongs to Prism…" Yellow started. "Then bring her here!" Gold said (At this point, Prism was murmuring about how she isn't some kind of toy). "Where does she live?"

"I dunno."

"Why didn't you ask?!"

"You can't expect her to ask that when she was late." Crystal scolded.

"Oh well." Red said.

Silver stayed silent but glared at Green when he said "Pesky Woman" to Blue, who was talking about some scheme to find the talking Eevee. This is the point when Eevee glared at Blue from the window. Prism just sweatdropped. "Maybe I could give Eevee and Prism some clothes!" Ruby said happily. Sapphire pretended to gag at this and Prism and Eevee did too. "Should we just talk about what we're here for? Not for this talking Eevee. Although it's really intriguing…" said Sapphire.

"The meeting can wait. I want to see the talking Eevee!" Gold said. "It's just a talking Eevee." Blue said, doing a fake glare. "Cut the act, I know you are interested in this Eevee." Gold said.

"Well, you should just look out the window." Green said. Everyone looked out the window. Prism and Eevee froze.

They were caught.

**Outside**

"I'm leaving!" Eevee ran away. "Hey! Don't leave me here!" Prism said. "IT'S EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Eevee said in a distance. "You're not a man! You're an Eevee! You're not even male!" Prism shouted. She noticed a Pidgeotto (I don't think I spell it right) fly by. "Wha?" Prism said when the door opened and the guy Prism nicknamed Gold got out. "Are you Prism?" Gold asked. "Er…yes…" Prism said. "Where's your talking Eevee? Can I have it? Umph." Gold got kicked in his guts by Crystal again. "Sorry." Crystal apologized to Prism. "Okay…" Prism said.

Then she noticed everyone else came out too. "Wait, where's the Eevee?" Blue said, looking around. "She left." Prism said. "Aww…"

Yellow then realized she forgot her hat and instinctively hold her ponytail and looked at Prism. "Yeah, I knew you were a girl. No worries." Prism said. Yellow looked half surprised and half relieved, Prism had no idea why. Then the Pidgeotto came back and well, and is carrying Eevee who was cursing to Arceus.

**Manners?**

**Eevee: Let's see you putting in manners if you're about to get eaten alive by an oversize bird!**

**Pidgeottos are not oversize.**

**Eevee: Check again, it's a pidgeot you doofus!**

**It doesn't even prey on Eevees**

**Eevee: This is the black sheep of the family!**

"It's a Pidgeot!" Gold said. "And I thought it was a Pidgeotto." Prism said. The bird kinda hovered the dex holder plus Prism. "Don't just stand there!" snapped Eevee. "Help me!"

The others expect for Silver, Green, and Prism were in awe by the talking Eevee. "Cool! Talk some more!" Gold said. Eevee shoot arrows at him with her eyes. "Okay then. Stop gawking and help me you dimwits!"

Prism cupped her hand over her mouth. "Try attacking it!" she shouted.

"If you're blind, I suggest getting glasses. This bird is holding me upside down for Mew's sake! I can't move any of my paws!"

Prism sweatdropped at that. "Oops."

Green took out Charizard. "Charizard, use flamethrower on the Pidgeot!" Green ordered. The Charizard shot out a beam of fire that scorched the Pidgeot and Eevee. Both were covered in soot. "Hey! Watch where you're firing!" Eevee said with an angry mark on her head.

"We'll give you a bath later!" Prism said happily. "I'll wipe that smile off your face when I get down!"

Pidgeot finally got the concept that Charizard tried to smoke it and got on a rampage. It used aerial ace while still clutching on Eevee. It aimed straight to Charizard. "Charizard, get Eevee and dodge it." Green said dully. Charizard just cocked its head and grabbed Eevee from Pidgeot. Pidgeot turned and chirped loudly and it sounded mad. Eevee jumped towards Prism and scratched her face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Prism said. "I told you I will wipe that smile off your face." Eevee replied. "I wasn't even smiling!"

"It looks like we have another Ruby and Sapphire." Emerald murmured. "I agree." Green said as he returned his Charizard. "Agree with what?" Ruby and Sapphire asked at the same time.

"Nothing."

Blue grabbed Eevee and lift it up to her face. She stare at it intently. Then she smiled. Evilly. "You look cute!" she said. Eevee struggled to get out of her grasp. "I don't trust you thief. You have the word thief written all over your face!" she spat. "Well, it may look cute, but it has attitude." Emerald said.

"Aww…don't be a meanie." Blue said to Eevee. Eevee used scratch on Blue's face. "Hey! OW!" Blue let go of Eevee. "My poor face!" Blue glared at Eevee despite the pain. "You just made the worst enemy you could ever have!"

"Try me." Eevee murmured. Blue glared even harder, which surprisingly, got glared down by Eevee.

"She's good." Red said. Everyone else except for Blue sweatdropped. "I don't know. You should see Flareon when she's angry. Or was it Umbreon?" Prism wondered. Eevee turned to Prism. "I thought it was Glaceon. Remember when Umbreon accidentally knock over one of her ice sculptures?"

"Yeah, but let's not forget about the time when Jolteon pretty much scorch the whole garden."

"Yeah, but Leafeon was scarier than him."

"But how about Vaporeon. She was scary one time."

"But Espeon is scarier than Vaporeon."

"But Flareon tops it."

"No, I think it's Glaceon."

"No, because Leafeon is better than Glaceon."

"But Umbreon totally makes it like a tea party."

"More like Flareon did that."

The dex holders continued listening to the conversation, completely ignored.

**After 3 minutes**

"Well, in the end, we can come to a conclusion." Eevee said. Prism nodded.

"What conclusion?" asked Sapphire. "The conclusion is…" Prism said. "That either one can make annihilate Blue in a scariest person/pokemon contest." Eevee finished.

"Trust me, no one can beat Blue in that…contest." Gold said. "You haven't seen her true potential."

"Neither have you with the others." Prism and Eevee said.

"I don't know, but they sound scary either way." Red said.

Ruby eyes brightened. "Can I take your measurement?"

The dexholders sweatdropped except for Sapphire, who had an angry mark instead. Eevee and Prism just stared at him, eyes twitching.

"WHAT THA HECK?! WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!" Eevee said. "I AGREE!" Sapphire said.

Ruby stared at Eevee. Eevee sweatdropped. "Cut to the chase. I have enough staring contests for today." Eevee said. Suddenly, Ruby gave Eevee a bone crushing hug. "You're just soooo cute!" he said as he snuggled Eevee. Eevee was trying to save her life by actually breathing. "Can't breathe…" Eevee said.

"Is…he actually…a girl?" Prism asked. Sapphire put her hand to her face. "Believe it or not. He's a boy."

When Eevee thought she was going to die, Ruby FINALLY let go of Eevee. Eevee gasped for breathe. "What's wrong with you?" she gasped.

Ruby didn't hear because he was inspecting Prism closely.

Too close.

Like inches apart too close.

_What's with this…kid? _

Ruby was still inspecting Prism with narrowed eyes.

_Okay, that's it. Forgive me Ruby, but it needs to be done._

Prism took out a frying pan and baseball style, bang Ruby's face and crashed him into the wall.

"Ruby! You okay?" Yellow asked. Ruby nodded. Even when he had a huge red mark on his face and he had those squiggly eyes.

"He'll be fine." Sapphire said. "What were you trying to pull, Prissy Boy?"

"I wanted to what size she fits so I can sew something…"

Sapphire slapped her head with her hand. "Forget I even asked…"

"Where did you get that pan anyway?" Red asked. Prism shrugged. "I have no idea whatsoever."

Crystal put her hand to her chin, as if thinking. "Hmm…maybe I could use that on Gold…"

"Oh, come on Super Serious Gal! Your kicks are deadly enough! I don't want metal KO-ing me everyday!" Gold said. Crystal ignored him.

"Oh yeah, we never did intros. I'm Crystal." Crystal said to Prism. Prism blinked. "Huh? I'm mean…yeah, okay…" Prism said. "That guy is Gold." She said, pointing at Gold. "Hi gal!" Gold replied. Eevee stopped and stared at him.

"I'm Sapphire." Sapphire said. Prism and Eevee twitched. "I'm Ruby." Ruby said. Prism had this "What the…" face. Eevee just stared, open mouth. "And I'm Emerald." Emerald said.

Eevee turned at Prism. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Prism just slowing turned her head, twitching. Blue frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Prism said. "Yes." Eevee said at the same time, both looking at Blue. Prism and Eevee looked at each other, then turn back to Blue. "It's nothing." Prism assured. "It's something." Eevee replied at the same time. Again, both looked at each other, glaring.

"It's just that I nicknamed you guys while I was looking through Yellow's sketchbook. Apparently, my guesses were way too weird because they ended up being your _real _names." Prism said. "Although, who names their child after colors, I have no idea." Eevee murmured. Everyone sweatdropped. Blue fake smiled. "I'll ignore that for your own good."

"I don't need a thief to protect my own good." Said Eevee. "Why you little…" Blue glared at Eevee while trying to smile. Eevee glared back. Prism sweatdropped. "Anyway, so…no intros needed. Unless you want to but…yeah." Prism said. Eevee then realized the time. "We got to go, the others will be worried sick." Eevee said. "What others?" Blue nagged. "None of your business. Get a life." Eevee retorted. "That's it!" Blue tackled Eevee who just dodged. "Come on." Eevee told Prism.

"Umm…sure? See ya Yellow! Everyone!" Prism said. "Hopefully without Blue." Eevee commented under her breath. "I heard that." Blue snapped. Prism waved and ran back with Eevee on her side. Then they stopped. "Umm…something wrong?" Red asked. Prism turned and walked back. "I forgot how to get back home!" she said. Everyone collapsed. "How did you get here anyway?" Gold asked. Prism shrugged. "I don't know. We just ended up here while we're arguing."

"That's….weird…" Ruby said. "Says the guy who likes sewing." Eevee commented. "Hey! What's wrong with sewing?" Ruby asked defensively. "It's not the sewing that's the problem, it's the one who uses a needle and thread to sew." Eevee replied.

"Who, me?"

"Yes, you."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Ask Sapphire, not me."

"What's wrong with me, Sapph?" Ruby asked Sapphire. "EVERYTHING!" She yelled with an angry mark on her head. Ruby was trying to shield himself with his hands. "Okay okay! What did I do wrong?"

"EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING!"

Eevee turned her attention to the others. "I don't know, have a map?"

Emerald handed Prism a map. Prism looked at it. "So, we go here, turn the left, no, the other left. Wait, is it this one? Or…Urgh! Eevee, you read it!" Prism handed the map to Eevee. More like drop it really. On Eevee's head. "Ow! Watch it!" Eevee said, rubbing her head. "Yeah, sorry, just figure out where to go." Prism said impatiently. "Well, don't look at me. _You're _the smart one."

"Honestly, smart mouth, why don't you do your talking at home?"

"I do. Just not as much. And don't call me smart mouth."

**The name is does suit you.**

**Eevee: I don't remember asking for your opinion.**

"JUST READ THE MAP!" Prism said. Eevee shuffled around the map to get a good look at it. After a while, Eevee shrugged. "I don't know either." She said. "Great. Now what are we going to do?" Prism murmured. "You can come to my house." Yellow said. "If we have to, then fine. So long as the thief over there doesn't come." Eevee said. "I'm not the only thief. And I never steal." Blue said. The rest of the Dex holders sweatdropped.

Eevee didn't believe Blue either. "Yeah, wouldn't count on it. I just hope Sylveon can keep it under control." Eevee said. "Wait. There are other pokemon that can talk too?" Sapphire said, still clutching a K. Ruby. "Yeah. Just the Eeveelutions. No big deal." Prism said. "Don't even _Think _about following us." Eevee said to Blue. "Stop picking on me! Like I said, I'm not the only thief." Blue said. Eevee smirked. "I thought you said you don't steal. Not the only thief…yeah…" Eevee said.

Blue covered her mouth. She realized that she slipped twice. Eevee was too good for her.

_Does Eevee have a special Ability called "T.T.T.?" (Tell the Truth) or something?_

Suddenly, Prism gasped. "Oh no!" she said worriedly. "I think I left a couple of pepper flavored cookies on the counter."

"Is that a problem?" Ruby said, recovering from his semi coma.

"Yes. Flareon is going to be in Hyper mode if she eats too many pepper." Prism said glumly.

"You idiot! Why did you even bake pepper cookies anyway?" Eevee snapped.

"Don't look at me!"

"I AM looking at you."

"It's just Leafeon said that one of Oddy's kid wanted one and apparently likes spicy stuff."

"So you baked a bunch of pepper cookies for Oddy's kid. And forgot them on the counter. When Flareon could assume it to be regular cookies. And eat it. And go Hyper mode. And probably-"

"Yes. Basically." Prism said. Eevee groaned. That's it. Yellow, if you can, take us back to your house. I think I could figure out which way to go from there. If not, Prism will." Eevee told Yellow. Yellow nodded. "Good. Hopefully, we can go back home in no time." Prism said.

"That's if the house isn't burned down yet." Eevee said.

"At least _try_ to be positive."

So, after quick good byes and stuff, Yellow guided Prism and Eevee to her house. Although, Eevee and Prism had a feeling they were being followed.

**When I read this again, I laughed like crazy. Just saying. Tell me if this is funny. That's my goal. Please review. Anything else? Hmm...disclaimers check...Ah, whatever. See ya, next time!**

**Eevee: You can't see them you know.**

**Me: Ya know what? You're banned from this place until one week later**


	3. Chapter 3

**We're back and Pokemon ain't mine!**

**At Yellow's house**

"Here we are." Yellow said. "Thanks. We can take it from here. Go back to…the meeting or whatever. Sorry for the trouble." Prism said. "No, it's no trouble at all." Yellow said. Prism nodded and ran ahead with Eevee at her side. "See ya!" she said. Yellow waved even though Prism didn't see and went back to the lab.

**At the Cottage**

Prism opened the door. "We're here!" Prism said. "What took you so long!" Flareon snapped. "Good to see you're not in Hype mode." Eevee said. "She almost did. Luckily, Leafeon took the cookies to Oddy's place just in time." Glaceon said.

**Just to let you people know, Oddy's an Oddish. **

**Eevee: Duh.**

**I thought I told you you're banned.**

"Yeah, next time Prism, DON'T leave peppered goods laying on the counter." Espeon said. "Yeah, okay. Where's the others?" Prism asked. "I think they're visiting Blackie's three cubs." Espeon said. Prism eyes widen. "Oh! Blackie had cubs! Did she named them yet?" she gushed.

"Don't think so." Flareon said. "Well, I want to see them, Bye!" Prism ran out to the left. "But you just got back! And it's on the right!" Espeon said. Prism stopped and turned back. "Sheesh. What a pain in the neck." Eevee grumbled. Glaceon narrowed her eyes. "Why are you so grumpy?" she said.

"None of your business." Eevee snapped. Glaceon flinched back. "Okay. I'll just ask Prism."

"So, when can we see your sculptures again?" Flareon said. "When Prism decides to take a picture." Glaceon replied curtly. "Oh, come on! It won't be the same! Your sculptures are awesome! Why can't we see!" Flareon said. "I don't trust you, Eevee, or Jolteon after the last incident." Glaceon said.

"So, we're going to be banned from your workshop for eternity?"

"No. Wait for when Prism actually goes to school for once."

"That's going to be…never!"

"Exactly."

"Although, there's an .o1% that Prism might go to school." Espeon said helpfully. "What if it's the other 99.99%?" Flareon said. Espeon shrugged. "Well…that's a possibility too. And Eevee, get a little farther away from me please. I don't want to get dirty. And wash yourself while you're at it."

**Yes. Espeon is like Prissy Boy.**

**With Prism and Blackie the Mother Ursaring**

"Hi ya Blackie!" Prism said at the entrance to a cave. "SHH!" said a voice. A female Ursaring came out. "Please, the cubs are sleeping." She said. Prism covered her mouth and nodded. "Can I see them?" she whispered. Blackie nodded and led Prism deeper in the cave. There was still some light in the cave, so Prism can see things without tripping. Much.

Umbreon, Leafeon, Sylveon, and the others are there too. "Hi Prism." Sylveon whispered greeted. Prism waved in greeting too.

They were gathering around a nest of soft moss and twigs and leaves. In the nest was three Teddiursa, curled up nest to each other, sleeping. They look like a big ball of orange fur.

"Kawaii." Prism whispered. "Did you named them?"

Blackie shook her head. "No."

**Oh. I forgot. The reason why Prism is able to speak with Blackie is because Blackie is also using charades a little while talking. Prism has no Pokemon talking skills, but is a master at guessing games. Some pokemon who is friends with her knows to use charades for her to understand.**

"Are you going to name them any time soon?" asked Leafeon. "Not until a week later. I'll figure out their personalities then." Blackie said.

"Okay then. Well, we better get going. See ya, Blackie." Said Vaporeon, getting up. Everyone followed suite except for Prism, who was standing. "Bye Blackie."

Blackie waved in farewell. "Bye." She said. Everyone quietly got out of the cave.

**While walking back**

"So, I'm assuming you're the one who left Oddy's peppered cookies on the counter?" Umbreon said to Prism. "If you're angry, annoyed, scared, or whatever. Sorry." Prism said. "You're lucky Flareon didn't eat it." Jolteon said. "I know."

"Either way, where were you and Eevee? You were gone for a VERY long time." Leafeon asked. Prism explained everything.

"Still…who names their child after colors?" Umbreon said. "That's exactly what Eevee said!" Prism replied. "Maybe colors are symbiotic." Suggested Sylveon.

**Back with Eevee**

"Who names their child after colors?" Glaceon asked. "Maybe the colors are symbiotic." Suggested Espeon.

"For what? The rainbow?" Flareon said sarcastically. "Yeah….?"

"Not likely." Eevee grumbled. "Okay, Attitude King, or Queen, what do you think?" Glaceon said. "Simple. Their parents are crazy."

"Have you even seen their parents?" Espeon said. "…no…but…even if they are famous and protect us from evil and etc. they don't have one normal mind in there." Eevee said. "Liiiiike?" Glaceon said. "I though Yellow was normal."

"No. Yellow kept taking wrong turns for seventeen times and maybe more if Prism didn't help. Yellow also likes looking like a boy. Sapphire is a wild girl. Ruby is like a girl…*Gags*. Emerald…is…REALLY short. I mean toddler short. When he's eleven. And seems to…I'm not even saying it. Gold is…well…the troublemaker….in the end, Crystal might be the most normal one." Eevee said. "But still has SOME craziness in her."

**Hypocrite (Eevee can't do anything because she got kicked out for a while)**

"Although, when we walked back, I felt as if someone or someones are following us…" Eevee said. "Weird. Maybe it's just the wind?" Glaceon suggested.

**Back at the Lab**

The Sinnoh Trio came to the lab.

"Hey! What did we miss?" Pearl asked. "Nothing. Except for a talking Eevee." Blue said sweetly. "Eevee can't talk." Platinum-

**Platinum: Commoners like you must address me as Lady or Lady Bertliz**

**I am the one narrating, not you**

"Well, this Eevee can." Sapphire said. "Where is it?" Diamond said, munching on a rice ball. "Don't talk with your mouth full!" Pearl yelled at Diamond. "Oh, it's gone with her friend. Don't worry you'll meet them soon."

**With Yellow (Yeah, sorry for the short Sinnoh Trio Debut. I honestly have no idea left)**

Yellow was walking back to the lab when she heard a loud rustle in the bushes. "Huh?" Yellow walked towards the bushes. Then, Ruby popped out. "Ahh!" Yellow jumped back in surprise. "Oops. Sorry." Ruby said. "Never mind that, what are you doing here?" Yellow asked. "Blue blackmailed me to follow you. Of all people. My clothes are dirty!" Ruby complained. "Why do you need to follow me?" Yellow cocked her head. "Blue wanted to spy on Prism, so I kinda shot a tracking device on her basket."

"You do archery?"

"No. Blue told me the tracking device had wings so I just controlled it with a remote control." Ruby held up a rectangular device. "So…" Yellow said. "So we're going to find Prism's house? Correct."

**Cottage**

Prism groaned as she finally slumped in the chair for dinner. "Finally…"

"It could have been done quicker if SOMEBODY didn't mix the salt with the sugar…" growled Flareon. "I was I supposed to know?! It happens all the time." Vaporeon said. "Besides, Espeon didn't do so much as to lift a paw!"

Espeon lifted her head up in dignity. "You expect me to get covered head to tail with sticky dough? I think not."

"You could at least use psychic to carry some stuff!" said Jolteon. "At least _I _didn't make the stove malfunction!" Espeon shot back. "Well…at least we finally got the fried rice." Leafeon said. "Half burnt." Muttered Umbreon. Prism just looked at the argument. "Yeah, but whose idea was it to turn off the lights?" Eevee said. "Didn't a rolling pin just hit the switch off?" Sylveon said.

"Yes. Because of Flareon." Glaceon reported. "If you didn't trip me with your tail, maybe I wouldn't knock the bucket up and knock over the bowl that just so happens to be the thing for the eggs to fly like those catapults to send the pin to hit the switch!" Flareon had to take a deep breath after. "Dinner is always a pain." Complained Espeon. "Like, what DO you need to complain about? You didn't do anything except watching us like a TV." Umbreon said. "Let's calm down. No use crying over spilt milk. What's done is done. Now, let's eat." Sylveon said. "Fine…" Everyone grumbled.

"Yes! Itada-" Prism was interrupted with a knock on the door. "Visitors?" Leafeon said. "Not that I know of." Eevee said. "Unless…"

"I'll get it!" And Vaporeon bounded to the door. She reached up to unlock the door and opened it. She came across with 13 people. A certain boy with a skate board and (a billiard cue?) was staring intently at Vaporeon. "Um…who are you?" Vaporeon asked.

**Stupid thing to do.**

**Vaporeon: Oops**

**At least they're dex holders.**

**Vaporeon: Oh goo-wait WHAT?!**

"It's another talking pokemon!" exclaimed what Vaporeon believed is Emerald. He's really the shortest person…like a toddler…so yeah, that's obvious. "Yes, How do you do…wait…what are you doing here?" Vaporeon said. "Well-" Blue started.

"Actually, perfect timing! We were just about to have dinner! Join us! Mind the food, they're half burnt. Oh, and the kitchen. And maybe a few fireballs. Or shadow balls. Or Energy balls. Or thunderbolts. Or-you know what? Just go in!" Vaporeon herded everyone in the kitchen. "We have visit-EEK!"

**With the others**

Vaporeon just left when Prism and Eevee ate the fried rice without her. "You should wait for Vaporeon." Leafeon commented. Prism and Eevee shook their heads. "Hungry."

At the moment, they both turned pale, then greeen. Then they ran for the sink and threw up. "It can't be THAT bad." Espeon murmured. "But…to be on the safe side, I'm not trying it."

"You just don't want to get dirty." Flareon rolled her eyes. "So? Got a problem?" Espeon said. Flareon and Espeon started glaring at each other. "Umm…come on guys…let's not get to a cat fight. Again. So…yeah…" Jolteon said to no avail. "Okay, fine do whatever. Just, don't try to kill each other."

Prism and Eevee were at the table…kinda knocked out from the stuff called food…poison.

"Say that to my face." Espeon growled. "Gladly." Flareon said. Then they start shooting flames and psybeams at each other. Sylveon, Jolteon, Leafeon, Umbreon, and Glaceon start dodging the flying dough, plates (that got smashed to pieces), forks (they're now called darts, stuck to the walls and ceilings), knives (they shouldn't even have them at all), and star shaped lights and flamethrowers here and there. Prism and Eevee are still KO.

"We have visit-EEK" Vaporeon just got in the mess and just nearly dodged a sharp (and I mean REALLY sharp) knife. The visitors, though the others didn't know who it is because they were busy dodging random stuff, were panicking. "Duck!" Blue said. "What? There's no duck." Diamond said. "Not that duck! DUCK!" Pearl tackled Diamond to the ground to avoid a clever. Yes. A clever.

The gang noticed the other Eevee evolutions. "When I say don't try to kill each other, doesn't mean you can kill us instead!" Jolteon said. If the gang didn't need to worry about flying objects and flames, they would have been in awe. Espeon then jumped on Gold, putting his hat down so he can't see ("What?!") and then jumped off to avoid flamethrower, which landed on Gold. "HEY!" Gold said, covered in soot. His hat was burnt to a crisp and his hair is puffy like Flint's hairstyle.

"That was my favorite ha-Whoa!" Gold ducked to avoid flaming hot swift. Vaporeon was trying to quench the fire with water gun while dodging but failed miserably. Umbreon was under the table. It was the safest place. Unfortunately, everyone else was too far away to get to the table unharmed.

Oh, just to let you know, Prism and Eevee are still knocked out. Miraculously, they didn't get hit by anything.

Yep. Espeon pride and Flareon attitude made even the smallest arguments turn to a HUGE life and death experience. So keep your guard around the talking Eevee friends. Until next time!

**Gold: Fix my hat first!**

**Ask the tailor!**

**O-O ^_^ **

**Yep. That's it! Finally finished! Oh, the high school part isn't there yet until later. Give me a few more chapters. Be patient. (Hypocrite)**

**Gold: What about my hat!**

**Prism: Groan**

**Eevee: Never eat half burnt rice…**

**Me: One. Buy a new hat. Two. Oh well. Three. I'll keep that in mind.**

**Cookies to those who hates rice! ^^ Not like I have any. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**We're back! Pokemon isn't mine! Enjoy the chapter! ^^ And review while you're at it!**

"I hate my life." Prism said. The fight thankfully ended with Ruby's fashion sense and Sapphire's sympathy. Espeon and Ruby had a great hit off with contests and beauty ("We have another Prissy Boy.") while Flareon and Sapphire were talking the exact opposite. The rest just sat down on the floor even though it's litter with food seasonings because they were tired from the dodging.

**Gold: Hat?**

**No. And your puppy eyes won't work on me. **

"I'm…never gonna be here without a helmet." Gold groaned, still upset with the burnt hat. "Yeah, give me a pillow." Emerald said, falling over.

Gold: still alive

Prism: half KO

Eevee: half KO

Blue: still alive

Silver: alive

Green: alive

Red: alive with a bleeding hand (don't worry, Yellow is getting bandages)

Yellow: Couple of scratches, but fine.

Crystal: Half KO

Emerald: Asleep, or KO

Diamond: Sleeping.

Pearl: alive

Platinum: worn out (actually, everyone is)

Silver: Alive

"So…you deal with this every day?" Blue asked Prism. Prism nodded. "Somewhat." She said. "Depends."

"I think more jewels on the rim…maybe more frills?" Ruby said to Espeon. "Yes. Blue jewels. Make sure they're not foggy. And add more sequins. Frills here and there." Espeon replied. "I hate him." Sapphire said. "Agree. I have enough from Espeon, I don't need double the trouble." Flareon said.

**Since I'm feeling sorry (mainly for Red's bleeding hand and Prism's tummy ache) we're skip to after.**

**Eevee: I have a tummy ache too!**

**Yeah, I don't feel sympathetic. Let's go on before Eevee scratches my eye out.**

"So…yeah…what brings you here?" Prism said. "Oh! Well, ask Blue." Red said as he fiddled with his bandaged hand. "You might want to stop doing that if you want it to heal." Leafeon said. She put some herbal medicine in the bandages so the cut could be heal quicker.

Oh, in case you're wondering, Red got his huge cut by a flaming hot swift that was driven to Red's hand and got bigger by a butter knife (If you believe that butter knives are harmless, that rule is disabled in the house).

Even the bluntest knife can be dangerous.

Red stopped fiddling with the bandages but kinda scratches it. "No scratches either. Deal with the itchiness."

"Well Blue? Oh, I'm Prism." Prism said, addressing the last part to the Sinnoh people. "We know. Blue told us everything." Platinum said. "Mmm…so…why are you here again?"

"To see where you live of course." Blue said happily. "For…" Eevee said. "Oh! I just remember!" Vaporeon said. "Be right back!"

Vaporeon went back to the kitchen and came back with a basket. "I made berry tarts!" she said. "It's not…harmful is it?" Crystal said. "Nope! You can trust Leafeon, Sylveon, or Vaporeon's food. Glaceon too if it's frozen or cold food. The rest depends and some are never to be trusted." Eevee said. "If you're referring to those cherry pies two weeks ago, it was Flareon's fault!" Espeon said. "My fault? I just gave you the sugar! You're the one who put the out of date milk!"

"Do they always fight over this?" Pearl asked. "No. Yesterday was Umbreon and Glaceon, the other day was Flareon and Jolteon. One time was Leafeon and Vaporeon. Another time was me and Espeon. Sylveon never fights. Oh, one time we destroyed half the house and got a horde of angry beedrill." Eevee said. "That was Jolteon's fault." Vaporeon said. "And yours too!" Jolteon protested.

"They remind me of a certain quarrel duo." Emerald snuck a peek at Sapphire and Ruby. "What?" They said simultaneously. Emerald shook his head. "Nothing."

"So, what do you say if you want to come with me?" Blue bribed to Leafeon. "I'm sure you won't have to worry about these quarrels and your life at stake."

Leafeon sweatdropped. Then she used vine whip to carry Blue (who was struggling to get away) out the door and locked it. "That's not going to keep her away." Green said. Then a ditto unlocked the door and in came Blue. "That's right!"

"How annoying." Eevee said. "Thank you."

"These are good." Diamond said as he munched on a berry tart. "Hey. Save some for me!" Gold grabbed a tart and took a bite. He literally spit fire. "These are horrible!" he yelled. "That's because you took a tomato berry flavored one." Flareon said in matter-of-factly manner. "The water's in the back." Glaceon told Gold. Gold ran to the kitchen.

Everyone else took a tart, careful to not get the spicy ones (really, just look for the red colored ones. DUH!).

"Delicious!" Sapphire said. "Dia-no Diamond, don't eat all the tarts!" Pearl caught Diamond taking three or four more tarts.

**Great, now I want one…I'm hungry! And dinner's only 30 minutes away!**

**Vaporeon: I'll give you some!**

**Thanks! Hold the Tomato berries! Extra Oran!**

After they finished the snack, Eevee then ushered them out. "Hey! What the-" Gold said. "Now that you know where we live, good day and good luck. I mean it." Eevee replied. "And don't even think about stealing."

"Hmph."

"What do you mean good-" Platinum said but Eevee already closed the door. "That was rude." Sapphire said. "I agree." Gold said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

**With Prism**

"That wasn't nice." Prism said. "Maybe you should have told them?" Sylveon said. "They better not come here then. I hate dirty clothes." Espeon said. "You don't wear clothes." Reminded Glaceon. "So?"

"They'll figure it out. Besides, they have Pokémon." Eevee said. "Still…" Umbreon said. "Well…as long as they are smart enough to not go through the trees, they should be fine." Eevee said. "And if they aren't?" asked Leafeon.

"Then my suspicions of them being idiots are confirmed."

"That's one way to put it." Jolteon said. "Let's hope that their family won't sue us if they are dead."

"That's a little exaggeration." Vaporeon. "Could happen to weaklings." Glaceon said. "But we're talking about the strongest people! They'll be fine." Sylveon said. "Assuming." Espeon said. "Assuming?" asked Leafeon. "Just assuming."

"Why are we talking about this?" Prism asked. "I dunno. Or care." Eevee said. "Now, we should clean up a little." Espeon said. "Of course you're going to say that. Of course."

**Dex holders**

"What do you think Eevee means by that?" Red asked. Green shrugged. "Well…maybe a scary pokemon will come out?" Emerald suggested. Yellow shook her head. "Don't think so."

"Well…we're back to your house Yellow. All's well that ends well." Blue said. (Is the saying correct?)

**5 minutes later**

"We're finished!" Prism said. The living room was sparkling clean. Espeon nodded in approval. "Are you going to school?" she asked. "Again? No. Why ask? For the one hundred thousand and fifty six time."

**You counted?**

**Prism: Well…actually, Jolteon did. In total it was that many times. **

…**in your whole life?**

**Prism: I think.**

"Because I thought after meeting them dex holders that you would."

"Since when do they go to school?"

Espeon looked at the computer. Everyone was crowded over the computer. Prism walked behind them. "What's up?" Prism asked. "The ceiling." Umbreon said without turning around. "Ha ha, very funny. What are you looking at?"

"The computer screen." Murmured Flareon.

"Seriously, what's going on?"

"Oh, just something about this high school where all the dex holders are attending. No big deal." Jolteon shrugged. "Let me see." Prism scrolled down the computer. There was a high school where they are attending. Why are they attending, Prism has guesses. But still…

"Why are all of you looking at me like that?" Prism asked her Eevee friends. "Wait let me guess…do I want to apply?" everyone nodded. "No."

"Oh come on! At least try!" complained Flareon. "NO! Why do you want me to go so badly anyway?"

"A) You need a life. B) So Glaceon can let me, Flareon, and Eevee in her room." Jolteon replied. Prism sweatdropped. "Of course there's going to be something like that."

"The requirements to go to the school is to have one pokemon at hand." Vaporeon read from the screen. "Vapor…" Prism growled. "I'M NOT GOING TO A SCHOOL! I prefer homeschooling."

"More like self teaching." Muttered Flareon. "But we help out." Sylveon pointed out. "Only sometimes. Besides, we can see the dex holders more often and maybe learn a thing or two if she goes to school."

"I don't want to see the thief." Eevee grumbled. "You don't really know if she's really a thief." Leafeon said. "Nope. Said so herself. Besides, she's not to be trusted." Eevee responded.

"I'm going to bed early. And no, I'm not going." Prism said as she went upstairs. The rest looked at each other. "Well, Leafeon, Do whatever it is you do at night besides sleeping. I'm pretty sure you don't sleep until midnight. Espeon, lock the door." Eevee instructed.

"But I don't want to! What if the door have germs?" whined Espeon. "Girl, this whole place is sparkling clean. Not a single speck of dust. Deal with it."

"But-"

"Grr…fine! Umbreon you do it. Does anyone know how to cover the key hole and the space below?" Eevee asked. "Why?" Leafeon cocked her head in confusion. "Because, that little pain in the tail knows where we live. I won't be surprised if she comes back here." Eevee said. "By that, you mean Blue, right?" Jolteon said. "Who else?"

"Umm…that silent red head? Or even Yellow."

"Why would Yellow do that? She's pure innocence! Okay, not really, but still…"

"No, I mean the guy with the skateboard."

"You mean Gold?"

"Yeah, that guy."

"He's not a lock expert. Espeon, use Light screen around the house as much as possible. We might also need a lookout…"

"Aren't you overreacting a bit?" Vaporeon said. "I'm not taking any chances. Sylveon, can you be the lookout? Or maybe partner up with Umbreon and take turns?" Eevee said. "Sure." Sylveon said. "Okay." Umbreon said, just finishing locking the door. Espeon start putting up the light screen.

Glaceon shook her head. "I really think this is unnecessary."

"Well…you can never be over prepared." Eevee said.

**The next morning **

"Hi Flare!" greeted Prism when she opened her bedroom door. "Hi Pripri!" Flareon said. Prism frowned. "Okay…why are you calling my nickname all of the sudden?"

"You used my nickname." Flareon huffed. "Oh…" Prism said.

**Just to let you know, the Eeveelutions's Nicknames are just the name minus eon. **

**Prism's is Pripri and Pri. Not used much by them.**

Eevee walked passed them with a scowl on her face. "What's wrong?" Prism asked. Flareon formed an angry mark on her head. "Oh yeah…"

"WE ARE CURRENTLY HOSTS FOR A CERTAIN 14 PEOPLE!" Flareon yelled angrily. "I told you security was needed." Eevee said. "Security? Hosts? What?" Prism said, scratching her head. Flareon smiled a forced smile but her face darkened. "Downstairs. 14. Holders…PAIN IN THE NECK!" Flareon was roaring flames now. Prism had to duck from getting burned.

Unfortunately, the top of her head got a little roasted.

"Who?"

"Look. Downstairs." Growled Eevee. "Today is not my day."

Prism hurried downstairs from getting scorched from Flareon again and in the process, yep. Trip and fell down the stairs again. "Yeow!" Prism said. When she came to, she was met face to face with a familiar brunette. "Hello sweetie."

"Blue?! What are you doing here?" Prism asked, getting up. "Not just me." Blue gestured to the living room where the rest of the dex holders were. "We just thought we came by and say hi. Before we go to _school_." Blue said. "Pesky woman." Green murmured. Silver glared.

"Mmmm…where's the others?" Prism asked.

"Just doing their morning activites."

Prism didn't recall Flareon flaming her hair as a "morning activity", but she held her tongue. "So…" Prism looked at the clock. "You only have ten minutes."

"Oops! We got to go! See ya!" Blue winked which Prism shuddered. The rest awkwardly said goodbye (Prism strained her ears to listen to Silver) and left. Prism stared at the door. "Weird. This better not happen every day." Prism murmured. "Breakfast!" Leafeon called out. "Coming!" Prism shouted back. And stumbled her way to the kitchen.

**After Breakfast**

"No. I'm not applying." Prism said stubbornly. "Oh come on!" Jolteon whined. Sylveon and Leafeon were doing the dishes while the others were nagging at Prism to reconsider. "NO."

"But don't you want to meet new friends?" Glaceon said. "If you mean the dex holders, not really. They are bothersome. And…I hardly know them! And school will be a piece of cake!" Prism said. "Exactly. Kill time. Because it's easy. Eevee really wants to battle someone else for a change."

"I do not!"

Flareon stomped on Eevee's tail. "OW!"

"Well…I want to battle someone else for a change." Umbreon said. "I agree. On contest battles." Espeon said, keeping a little distance from the others for who knows why?

**Espeon: Because I don't want to get dirt all over me**

**They're your family are they not? They're perfectly fine!**

**Espeon: I still don't like dust over me. **

**You are impossible. **

**Espeon: *Sarcasm* Thank you**

"Ugh! Fine! I give up! Now quit nagging!" Prism snapped.

**Wow. Why did you suddenly give up?**

**Prism: What are you implying?**

…**just…maybe you-**

**Prism: No, I don't**

Everyone cheered while Prism groaned. "So…who are you going to partner with? Eevee?" Vaporeon said. "Can we go under a different name?" Prism asked. "No."

**YES! I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! I think I'm losing my touch…**

**And I need more dex holder scenes. They don't talk much. But the main character is Prism. So maybe in time there will be more Dex holder stuff. :) **

**Review! I feel like I'm missing something… **

**Eevee: Maybe it's your summer homework**

**You just LOVE ruining my fun don't you**

**Eevee: I don't know. Do I?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again and welcome back to…drum roll please…**

**Eevee: We don't have a drum here.**

**Prism: We have another chapter of my life! Yay!**

**Um…that's my-**

**Eevee: Good thing the author here types quickly. **

**Okay, seri-**

**Prism: She already have several chapters done in her laptop!**

**You really didn't need to-**

**Eevee: We hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Could you guys stop interru-**

**Prism: Disclaimer, Pokémon isn't Ani's!**

**Could I at least ta-**

**Eevee and Prism: Bye! ^^**

**He-**

Prism walked in with Eevee by her side to the school. It was located at Pallet Town. "Hello. How may I help you?" the woman at the front desk said. "Yes. I would like to apply for this school please." Prism said. Eevee was busy watching in awe of how big the school is and how nice it looks. "Yes. Please wait a moment…"

**You know, they say that but it's never true.**

**Prism: They probably say that so the other person won't feel like it's taking long**

**Right…**

"I contacted the principal. You need to fill out this form." The woman said and placed a pen and paper on the top of the desk. Prism filled it out. The woman took the form back and worked on the computer. I assume that your Eevee is going to be your Pokémon?"

"Yes."

"Okay…now, you need to take entrance exam. It will be about Pokémon and academics, okay?"

"Yes."

"Just go to the room on your left and wait for a teacher to give you a test."

"Okay."

Eevee and Prism walked towards the said room and opened the door. It was a small classroom, with only 15 desks and chairs in three rows. There was no teacher desk, but there's a clock at the front and a blackboard.

"Wow…" Eevee said.

"Act like a normal Eevee, okay?"

"Fine…but no one's here."

"Now there is."

A woman in a kimono came in. "Hi, I'm Erica." She said politely. Prism stared dumbfounded. "I never knew you teach…academics…" Prism said bluntly. Erica chuckled slightly. "Well…in this school…most gym leaders and professors work and teach here.

Eevee just stared. "Oh! Hello there, little one." Erica knelt down Japanese style in front of Eevee and patted it gently on the head. "Aren't you healthy."

"You teach health?"

"No, I teach biology."

_Should have known._

"Now…" Erica stood up and handed some papers out of nowhere.

**Prism: That's scientifically impossible**

**Well…this is the Pokémon world**

"Here's your test papers. Please be seated in one of those desks."

Prism sat at one of the desks and just sat there for two minutes.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes…"

"What is it?"

"Where's the pencil?"

**You could have…raised your hand?**

**Prism: I could…but I didn't feel like it!**

**So you're trying to make things harder?**

**Prism: I thought you wanted things to be funny!**

"Oh! Right, I forgot." Erica handed Prism a pencil.

"Thanks." Prism got to work.

After one or two minutes, Prism handed the test to Erica. Erica looked at Prism with surprised. "That's was quick."

Prism shrugged.

"Well, just wait a minute while we grade these." Erica said and left the house. Eevee, who was curled up next to the doorway, sat up and stretched.

"Why are you stretching like that?"

"Other Pokémon does it too. Like vulpix and the others."

"Oh yeah…"

"Hmph."

"I'm back." Erica said. "Here, you passed a perfect score."

"Thanks."

"By the way," Erica cocked her head as in thinking. "Were you talking to someone else? I could have sworn I heard another voice."

"Oh!" Prism sweatdropped. "Uh…nope! Must be your imagination!" she fake smiled.

"Oh…well…you can start on Monday." Erica said. She handed Prism a schedule. "Here's your classes."

Prism bowed and left with Eevee walking on her right. "That was close." Prism muttered.

**Outside **

When they were outside, Prism asked, "So, what are we going to do now?"

Eevee did some thought. "How about…we do some shopping! Just get some food and helmets."

"Helmets?"

"You never know when they come."

"Who's they?"

"The dex holders."

"Uh huh…"

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey Leafeon, have you seen Flareon?" Vaporeon called out to the Verdant Pokémon who was watering the plants at the garden.

"Flareon? No, I don't think so." Leafeon answered.

"Hmm…okay. Thanks." Vaporeon said and went inside the house. "Hey Sylv, have you seen Flareon?"

"No, I was in the kitchen all day." Sylveon replied. "Why?"

"…nothing…" Vaporeon left the kitchen. _I hope._

"Hey Vapor, what's up?" Jolteon greeted. Vaporeon looked up. "The ceiling." Vaporeon looked back to Jolteon. "Although, I'm looking for a certain flame head."

"Flareon?" Jolteon cocked his head a little. "Isn't she with Glaceon and Umbreon?"

"I don't know. Where are they?"

"I think in Umbreon's room."

Vaporeon scrunched her nose. "Isn't Umbreon's room…dark?"

"You forgot the fact that Umbreon's rings glow in the dark."

"Yeah yeah, a living night light. Why are they in there?"

Jolteon shrugged. "Beats me. Something about…cleaning? Or was it lighting?"

"…I vote for lighting. See ya." Vaporeon ran up the stairs and went to Umbreon's room.

Vaporeon opened the door a little so there is just enough room for her to get in. "Umbreon? Glaceon? Flareon?" Vaporeon called out. Nothing. It was pitch black. _Can't Umbreon at least have a window? I can't even see my own paws!_

"Oh, hi Vaporeon." Said a voice on her left. Vaporeon turned her head. She saw glowing rings and a pair of red eyes staring at her. "Ah!" Vaporeon jumped a little. "You startled me!"

"Hey, get used to it in my room."

"Too bad I don't come here often."

"True. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Um…just looking for Flareon. Where is she?"

"She's with Glaceon. They said something about visiting Espeon."

Vaporeon frowned. "Can't she stay still?"

Umbreon shrugged, though Vaporeon couldn't tell exactly. "I did smell something spicy, I thought it was Glaceon. She did say that she picked tomato berries for Sylveon."

Vaporeon twitched. "Okay…see ya!"

Vaporeon went out and walked towards Espeon's room. Vaporeon used her tail to knock on the door. Espeon doesn't like people or Pokemon to just 'waltz' in without permission. Seriously, didn't she ever heard of 'lock the door'?

**Espeon: For your information, I have**

**Then…**

**Espeon: I don't want to touch such filthy thing. **

**It's attached to your own bedroom door!**

**Espeon: So?"**

**You just love making no sense, do you? You can use psyhic you know**

**Espeon: And?**

**Nevermind…**

"Come in." Espeon said from behind the door. Vaporeon went in. "Paws." Espeon said, sitting on a plush pillow. Vaporeon sighed as she scraped imaginary dirt off her paws on the rug. Espeon never greets anyone normally. Paws or Feet is what she always say, indicating to wipe your feet or paws on the red mat at the doorway. Normally, it's supposed to be during the front door downstairs.

Then again, this is not an average household.

After Vaporeon finished wiping, she stepped in. The walls were pink and a slightly darker pink carpet as the floor. There was a Pokemon sized canopy bed with pink curtains and red blankets/mattresses. There was an antique closet on the right and a golden mirror on the left. There was pillows here and there in many shades of pink and red and purple. Every furniture and whatnot was decorated with some jewels.

Espeon has a knack for sniffing out jewels. But she always use it as decorations instead of money…

"Where's Flareon?" Vaporeon asked. "Oh, you just missed her. She went down the hall." Espeon said. Vaporeon groaned. "Again?" she murmured. Espeon cocked her head. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Vaporeon shook her head. "No, not really. It's just-"

"Hype Alert! HYPE ALERT!" a voice screamed from outside the hallway.

"That. Explains the answer." Vaporeon said. Vaporeon opened the door with Espeon trailing behind her (making sure to not get dust). Almost as soon as she opened the door, a blur of yellow and red zoomed past, making Vaporeon leaned a little to the right. And Vaporeon sniffed something else.

Fire.

Oh great.

Then Glaceon came, panting after but stopped at Espeon's room entrance. "Okay…who…gave her…tomato berries?" Glaceon said between pants. "Um…I did I gave Flareon a bag of berries on the counter…but I didn't know it was tamato berries!" Vaporeon said quickly.

Glaceon glared at Vaporeon. "Sure…ever looked inside?"

"Um…no…"

"Uh…this is a 'nice' reunion and all but…" Espeon interrupted. "We kinda have a hyperactive fire Pokémon on a loose."

"You're right, run!" Glaceon said and the trio ran off. "So…how many berries were there?"

"Um…*gulp*…50?"

Glaceon stopped running. "_Excuse_ me?! 50?!" Glaceon screeched. "Record." Espeon commented. "RECORD?! 50 BERRIES IS GOING TO BE PUTTING THE WHOLE FOREST IN DANGER YOU DIMWIT!"

Vaporeon flinched at the yelling. "Okay! Okay! Kill me later, why don't you! We have a Flareon to catch!"

Then a scream was to be heard. "That…sounds like Umbreon." Espeon said. Umbreon suddenly ran up to the trio. "Why was there a drunk, rampaging, _Hype Mode_ Flareon?" he demanded.

Glaceon glared at Vaporeon while Espeon looked around to be on the lookout. "hehe…my fault. I think she ate…50 tamato berries."

Umbreon looked at them wide eyed. "I'm sorry for asking then. So…what are we going to do?" Umbreon asked. "Isn't it obvious? Get her!" Glareon commanded.

**Easier said than done.**

**Glaceon: And whose fault was that? *glares***

**Vaporeon: I said I was sorry!**

The group ran off, following the trail of tomato berries and burning fire (Flareon tends to smoke herself when in Hype Mode)

When they reached downstairs, the kitchen was in shambles. Veggies littered the floor, pizza sauce was splotches on the wall, utensils were here and there and one spoon was stuck in the sink hole. The refrigator was raided with everything in a mess and soup spilled on the floor while Sylveon was trying to stop the broken water pipe from spewing out more water.

"What…happen?" Espeon said, looking around disgustingly and tempted to go out without touching soup and foods. "A blur suddenly came here and made everything a wreck in 10 seconds." Sylveon replied through the water. Suddenly, Jolteon came to the kitchen. He looked surprised at the scene before him. "Whoa…let me guess…Flareon?"

"Flareon?" Sylveon looked worried. "Is she in Hype Mode?"

"Bingo!" Espeon cheered. Glaceon glanced at Vaporeon, but didn't say anything. "What brings you here?" Umbreon said. "Um…Flareon suddenly zoomed by and…well…trashed the living room." Jolteon shifted his paws and looked down. "Why do you feel guilty? It's Vaporeon that should be!" Glaceon snapped. Jolteon flinched and looked at eye level. "Why are you so…snappy?"

"Because Flareon ate not just 5, not 10, not 15, but _**50**_tomato berries!"

Collective gasp.

Vaporeon hung her head in shame.

**Wow…you're toast**

**Diamond: I like toast! Especially with butter and honey on top**

**Right…just don't drool over me, okay?**

"Wait…" Umbreon looked around. "Aren't we missing somepokemon?"

Everyone started looking around. "Ah!" everyone said at the same time. "LEAFEON!"

"KYAAA!"

"That's Leafeon! In the garden!" Sylveon said. "Oh no…you don't think." Vaporeon said with a dreaded face.

"**FLLLLAAAAARRRRREEEEEOOOOONNNNN!"**

Everyone started scrambling to the doorway, getting a little stuck in the process but manage to get to the garden. "Leafeon! What-" Glaceon started. "DUCK!" Vaporeon yelled and everyone dodged just in time from a solar beam. Leafeon was in pure anger, mainly because a certain Pokémon turned the once beautiful garden to a pile of charcoal.

"My….garden….Flareon…THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!" Leafeon growled and start shooting random solar beams out of nowhere. Everyone started dodging as much as possible. Who knew a Pokémon can use solar beam every one second?

_Where is that Flareon anyway? _Thought Vaporeon.

Just then, a big fuzz of red and yellow zoomed everywhere, like a bouncing ball. Flareon had her eyes closed in a straight line with pink oval cheeks and a cat mouth. She was randomly throwing flamethrowers everywhere, occasionally hitting a solar beam to cause an explosion. Vaporeon tried to use hydro pump to cancel out the flamethrower but then it seems like Flareon learned overheat because the hydro pump became steam before it even reach a half a foot from the flames.

"Now what?!" Jolteon said as he jumped from the solar beam and lowered his head at the same time to dodge a flamethrower. "I don't know. Tie her?" Espeon said, going behind Umbreon because he thankfully knows how to use Protect. Jolteon tried to use thunderbolt but Flareon used Protect. Glaceon rolled her eyes. "Grreeeaattt…Flareon knows how to use Protect also…" Glaceon whipped to Vaporeon. "Do something!"

"I'll love to but my water got evaporated before it even touches the fire!"

"Well try harder! It's HYDRO PUMP for Mew's sake!"

"I'll like to see _you _try putting out the fire. Ice is really water is solidified form."

"You forgot the fact that ice is weaker than fire."

"Quit arguing and get Flareon in control!" Umbreon said.

"Leafeon too while you're at it." Espeon added.

Glaceon and Vaporeon had a tick mark on their head and glared at Umbreon and Espeon.

"OH YEAH? WELL, YOU'RE DOING NOTHING BUT JUST SITTING THERE USING PROTECT! YOU DO SOMETHING! OR AT LEAST PROTECT US!"

Umbreon and Espeon sweatdropped.

**Later with Prism**

"So we have 15 helmets, one package of noodles, sixty five slices of cheese (Though I have no idea why) and a bottle of whip cream, one dozen eggs, and some other toppings. Oh and flour." Prism listed while checking to see if everything's in the shopping bags. Eevee was holding one bag of ham on her head. Prism looked at Eevee. "You know, I wonder if…I wonder if…I wonder if…"

"I wonder if? Stop talking like a broken record."

"Where did we get the ham from?"

"The Market."

"No…I mean the meat."

"The butcher?"

"From?"

"I dunno…a butcher farm?"

"No! I mean the meat!"

"I said the butcher!"

"Let me put it bluntly, ARE WE EATING SOME POKEMON?"

Eevee stared at me. "I thought _you _had a smart brain."

"Just. ANSWER."

"Um…eating Pokémon is illegal so…no."

"Then where did the meat come from?"

"I thought I told you. The butcher!"

"And I thought I told _you_! That's not what I meant!"

"Why didn't you just say so?"

Prism mentally face palmed because she can't do it physically with her hands full of shopping bags.

"Well? What's the answer?"

"Um…how about you ask the people working at the market?"

"I did. They ignored the question."

**Eevee: Hey! Mr. What's your name? Where did the meat come from?**

**The name's Ani! And it's a **_**girl's**_** name. Anyway, I have no idea! **

Eevee shrugged while balancing the ham. "Just know that it's not Pokemon."

Prism sweatdropped. "Maybe the others know?"

"Yeah…maybe…"

"Wait. What about the eggs?"

"….same answer."

Prism slouched. "Boy, after this conversation, I may never see meat the same way ever again."

"Well…we're back at the hou-whoa." Eevee and Prism stared at the garden. "What happened to the flowers and vegetables?"

"Obviously, someone decided to trade it for charcoal."

"Leafeon will never do that!" Prism said. "Let's go inside." Eevee said. Prism nodded and opened the door. The living room was also messy and everything's knock over. A drunk Flareon was dozing happily on the ripped couch, oblivious to a flaming Leafeon. She was pretty much bursting into a flame with flames in her eyes. She crouched in a hunting position as if to pounce on Flareon any second. The rest was either laying or fainted from exhaustion.

"Uh…" Prism said.

"Mind telling me what happen?" Eevee asked. Umbreon just glanced at Leafeon and Flareon and sighed. Prism sweatdropped. Glaceon glared at Vaporeon. "IT'S HER FAULT!" she spat. Vaporeon just groaned. "Sorry." She whimpered. Leafeon start pawing on the ground. Prism suddenly popped out with a news reporter cosplay.

"This is Prism Aikita speaking. We have just made a new founding!" she said in a news reporter tone. "It seems that Leafeon can evolve to a fire and grass type pokemon! All you have to do is add a drunk Flareon!"

Glaceon popped up with a giant size head with a tick mark. "Prism! QUIT PLAYING AROUND!" she yelled as Prism waved her hands up in mocking scared with her news reporter cosplay flying out.

**Don't worry, she still has her old clothes underneath. **

"Is Aikita even a real name?" Eevee asked. "Nope! I just made it up just now!" Prism made a victory sign with both of her hands. Glaceon twitched, still having a tick mark. The whole place shook when Glaceon said, "QUIT PLAYING AROUND!"

**Anger issues. :3**

**Glaceon: What's with the kitty cat face?**

**(-w-)**

**Glaceon: ANI! YOU'RE NOT HELPING!**

** Who says I was?**

**After a while**

Leafeon was outside doing the gardening (she got calmer after someone said that the cinders are good fertilizer), Sylveon was cleaning the kitchen while Glaceon, Umbreon, Prism, Eevee, and Jolteon did the living room and other knocked down things. Espeon…you already know. Though she claims to be helping by not getting in the way.

"So what you're saying is that Flareon turned Hype Mode and turned Leafeon's treasure to a pile of cinders." Eevee said as she started (more like trying) to lift up the couch to standing position. Jolteon nodded. "50 berries." He replied. Eevee almost fell with the couch on top of her but luckily, Jolteon helped.

"50 berries?! Why isn't the forest on fire yet?" Eevee asked. "You act like you _want_ the forest to catch on fire." Espeon murmured, careful to not get in anybody's way of fixing stuff. Unfortunately, she's not helping either.

Prism was pushing the cabinet along the ground to the wall, making a loud racket. "Um…it might be best to try another way. You're going to break the floor at that rate." Sylveon suggested. Prism stopped and panted. "Okay, who putted weights in this thing?" Prism panted.

"I'm done fixing the kitchen." Sylveon said as she enter the living room. "But we need to stock up our supplies." She helped Eevee and Jolteon with the couch and table. Glaceon glanced at Espeon as she fixed the doorway. "You can use psychic can't you? Just use it to move things. Don't just stand there!"

Espeon thought for a moment, then said, "No thank you. I really don't want dust on me. Or ashes."

Glaceon sweatdropped. "That's the point in using psychic." She said. Vaporeon was carrying a cart, picking up broken pieces of vase and glass and other stuff. "Where's Flareon?" she asked. "In her room." Sylveon answered. "So…does this mean I have to pick berries and veggies again?" Prism whined as she did the final shove to place the cabinet. "Well…yeah…just a little more than usual. Our storage was unharmed." Vaporeon said.

"Praise Sylveon for thinking up a storage! Unlike our leader!" Umbreon said. "Hey!" Eevee said. "Yeah, Eevee, you should really give up the title." Jolteon teased. "It wasn't even a real title!"

"It is too!" Espeon said.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"I'm amazed Sylveon didn't hear from the garden." Prism whispered to Glaceon. "Yeah…good thing she left before this little conversation."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"But why didn't she burned down the forest?" Prism wondered out loud. "Maybe Arceus decided to be pitiful." Glaceon said. "I thought it was because of Leafeon." Umbreon said. "It is?" Prism asked.

Umbreon shrugged.

"Oh yeah! Did you get in?" Jolteon asked. "I'll like to know too!" Vaporeon said. Everyone including Flareon must have magically heard this part because every single Pokemon gathered around Eevee and Prism. "Yeah! Did she? Huh? Did she?" everyone started asking. Even Espeon. Oh, but Sylveon just stood outside, cocking her head curiously.

**Yeah…Sylveon is sooo much better than Eevee**

**Eevee: I heard that.**

**Oh…did you?**

**Eevee: You're lucky I'm in a good mood.**

**Really now? I never knew you had it in you**

"Uh…yes?" Prism answered. "Welcome back to reality Flareon!" Eevee greeted. Everyone cheered. Prism sweatdropped.

Flareon looked around. "Whoa. What happened here? And why does the couch looked like somebody's scratching post?" Flareon asked. Everyone anime fell. "I completely forgotten that Flareon always have memory loss after her little Hype Mode eras." Umbreon said. Eevee sighed.

Flareon blinked. "What?" she said.

**Eevee: …Oh yeah, Black and White are coming next chapter! By that I mean during these Before and After moments, if you know what I mean. **

**You mean the bold parts?**

**Eevee: Yeah, what she said.**

**Well…review and have fun with whatever you're doing after this. Oh, and someone tape Eevee and Prism next time they come here. I don't like being interrupted.**

**Eevee: He-**

**See ya people!**

**P.S. It might be a bit late and all...but thank you to those who reveiwed. I knew I forgot something!**


	6. Chapter 6

**We're back! TT ^ TT**

**White: Why are you crying?**

**Summer...is about to end!**

**White:...**

**That means...SCHOOL! WAAAHHHH!**

**White: I'm glad I don't need to go! ^^**

**Black: DISCLAIMER! DON'T OWN POKEMON SPECIAL!**

***Cover ears* **

* * *

**Let's start with…the morning of the first day of school! ^^**

"Wake up!" Eevee said, nudging the sleepy head. Prism blinked sleepily and sat up. She yawned. "What is it…"

"You need to eat breakfast then go to school?" Eevee reminded. Prism got fully awake immediately. "Oh yeah! School!" she scrambled for the closet and nearly tripped on her own feet. "Sheesh. You're not late. No point on being injured before you went out your bedroom door." Eevee murmured. Prism walked out the room and ran to the stairs.

Of course…she tripped. And…she fell.

There goes a _thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, _and an _Oof_.

Vaporeon walked over to the base of the stairs. "Good morning." Vaporeon said. Eevee walked down the stairs and jumped over Prism. Prism was seeing torchics while having squiggly eyes. Espeon walked over. "Hurry up and get to the kitchen already. Or do you want Jolteon to eat your Hoenn Pancakes."

"Hoenn…" Prism said. "Pancakes?" Vaporeon finished.

"What the heck is Hoenn Pancakes?" Eevee asked. "Just pancakes with Oran berries and Strawberries in it. Someone decided to name it Hoenn since Groudon and Kyogre are the legendaries there and well…they are the colors red and blue right?" Espeon explained.

Silence…..

"That…" Vaporeon said. "Was the lamest name ever." Eevee said.

"I thought you were talking about Ruby and Sapphire. But, there's also Emerald I guess…" Prism said, getting to sitting position.

"Let's just call it pancakes." Eevee said. Espeon shrugged. "Come on, let's go." Espeon led the way towards the kitchen. "Oh wow!" Prism exclaimed as she sat down at the table. "This smells good!"

"And taste good." Said a muffled mouth of Jolteon. "Don't worry, he just ate his share." Umbreon said. "More like _my _share. GIVE IT BACK!" Flareon growled and pounced on Jolteon, rolling on the floor. Jolteon swallowed.

"What do you want me to do? Barf it up?"

"It wasn't yours to begin with!"

"Then take my share!"

"You already ate your share dimwit!"

Everyone sweatdropped except for Prism and Eevee.

They were happily munching on the pancakes.

After breakfast, Sylveon gave Prism a lunchbox and her Japanese school bag. "See you later!" she said. Prism and Eevee went out the door.

**At School! ^^**

**White: You seem lively**

**I'm at a good mood right now**

**Black: THIS IS AWESOME!**

**MY EARS!**

Prism stopped at the front gates. Eevee stopped next to her. "Okay…first, let's go to the Principal's Office." Prism said. Prism walked her way to the office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Prism opened the door. Inside was Professor Oak, sitting at his desk. "You must be Prism! The new student." Professor Oak said. Prism nodded. Professor Oak looked at Eevee, who stared back. "And this is your Eevee?"

Prism nodded.

"Well…are you going to put it in your pokeball?"

At this, Eevee narrowed her eyes. "Uh…" Prism thought of a quick excuse. "It hates being in its pokeball so…"

"Oh, that's understandable. I guess we can let it out since it's small but…if it's interrupting lessons…"

"Don't worry. Eevee is well trained." Prism said. _I could always shush her with tape anyway._

"I see. Well, here's your schedule." Proffesor Oak handed Prism her schedule.

"Uh…this is all senior classes." Prism said.

"Yes…well…it seems that the other are a bit too…easy."

"Wait…does this mean I'll have to repeat the senior classes for the rest of my high school life?"

"No, after this year, you'll be going to a special course designed especially for you. Although, college will be best, I have a feeling you'll surpass that as well. If the senior classes are still easy, let us know so we can put you in the special course."

"Okay."

**White: Wow…Prism's….**

**Really smart? I know**

**White: Is it even possible?**

**Black: ANYTHING'S POSIBBLE!**

**OW! **

Prism walked out with Eevee next to her. They continued walking down the hall towards the homeroom class. Apparently, everyone was already in class and the teacher had to introduce Prism.

Prism stood in front of a door marked F3S01. _Probably means Floor 3 Senior 01. Or Floor 3, Senior class number 01._

**Wow. She's good…**

**Prism: You realize I was guessing?**

**White: Seriously?**

**Prism: Does this always happen to me?**

**Well…pretty much**

"You may come in." said a voice.

**Prism POV**

"You may come in." said a voice. I figured it was probably Brock. I opened the door and walked in. Eevee followed suit. A bunch of whispers and murmurs erupted.

What, never seen a 13 year old kid walk in before?

I got the words, "Young," "Short," "Joke," "Eevee," "Cute," but mostly the first three. My hunch of the teacher being Brock is correct. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" he said.

**Has anyone realize that when teachers says that, they're really ordering you**

**White: I never realize**

**Black: ME TOO!**

**Okay…good thing I got ear plugs but…seriously?**

I turned to the class. "I'm Prism and this is my friend, Eevee. I hope we can get along." I said and bow. I really don't like introducing much. Eevee just glared at the one who said "Cute" earlier. "You may take a seat between Blue and Yellow." Brock said, pointing to them. I just realize that Yellow, Blue, Green, and Red is in my class too. Go figures.

They were sitting in the same row at the farthest corner. Red is next to Yellow while Green is next to Blue. Yellow and Red were wide eyed while Blue smirked. Green played poker face.

I walked towards my seat and sat down. Eevee sat next to me and Blue. She glared at Blue the whole time.

"Now…since there is a new student, I guess it's a free period." Brock said.

**That...has got to be the worst school rule ever. But the most awesome also. -w-**

Brock left and everyone started talking and walking to their friends. Blue turned to me. "So…you finally decided to come to school huh?" she said sweetly. I looked at Eevee. "You told them didn't you…"

"No. I think Jolteon and Vaporeon did." Eevee said, not looking away from Blue. "So…I guess you made it here." Red said. "I never knew you were 17."

"Uh…I'm 13."

Silence….(even the class)

"WHAT!?"

"Aren't you a bit too…scratch that. VERY young for this class?" said a random person. "Uh…I don't know…depends?"

Everyone started crowding the row. They were asking questions like the paparazzi.

Seriously, like I said before, didn't they ever seen a 13 year old?

Green at least, was reading a book.

"And she's with _the_ dex holders!" said another random student. "Awesome!"

"Her Eevee's cute too."

"I hope we can be friends."

"You think she's gonna marry me when she grows up?"

Okay. That's a bit…strange. Eevee thought it was some sort of insult (which was most definitely is) and started attacking that boy that said that. Scratching that poor guy's face till it's red with scratch mark. The guy screamed and ran for the nurse office. I was sure people will be scare or at least cautious but noooo…

They did the complete opposite.

They started cooing at Eevee and start saying stuff like:

"That's Eevee's so Cool!"

"Sweet and spicy! Awesome!"

"I wish I had a bodyguard like that…" (Bodyguard? That's kind of insulting)

"I want it!"

"Ya wanna trade?" ("No.")

"How about I get your Eevee while you get 500 pokedollars?" ("No thank you.")

"Trade it for 500000 pokedollars." ("Do you even have the money? Huh…thought so.")

"Can we trade it for a Rapidash?" ("So…can't you take a no for an answer?!")

"How about we trade it for 1000 pokedollars. I'll give you a check!" ("NO! NO! NO!")

"How about 2000 pokedollars?" ("Will someone _please _look up the word, no, please?")

"Can we trade-" ("What part of NOT FOR SALE DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?")

Eevee kept scratching everyone till they bug off. Which took 30 minutes. Yellow and Red tried to help but to no avail. Blue was actually _encouraging _them. Green was a bystander. Actually, I almost forgot he was actually in this class.

The bell finally rang and everyone went out the classroom until it was just me and Eevee. "Tell me the rest of the classes aren't like this." I murmured. "I wouldn't worry much. My claws are still in tip top shape."

* * *

**I'm...done...with this chapter...**

**White: I see you managed to figure out how to do those little line blanks...**

**Isn't it great! Now if I could just remember for the other chapters...**

**White: Please review!**

**School! WAAAHHHH!**

**White: Need a tissue? -_-'**

**Black: MMMMMFFHHMM!  
**

**White: Why is his mouth covered by a strip of cloth?**

**It was supposed to muffle or even silence him...but it's still TOO LOUD!**


	7. Chapter 7

**We're back...on another chapter...**

**BTW, White and Black are having a day off...already...yeah...a bit busy...**

**Frankly, I don't care...**

**Disclaimer: Don't owe anything...except the fact the Prism's my character.**

***glares at one of camera people* What are you looking at? GET MY HOT COCOA ALREADY!**

* * *

**At Lunch (No one's POV)**

Prism groaned as she sat at one of the empty tables. Eevee toppled down on the table. "I never knew it was so…tiring…" Eevee murmured. Good thing no one can hear Eevee because they were too loud to notice.

"Every class was…horrible. 30 minutes of "trade ya!" time…" Prism said. "And now it's Lunch…" Eevee said meekly.

"Well…at least we can finally eat in peace." Prism said happily as she opened her lunch box. Eevee sat upright. "Do I get anything?"

Prism shrugged. "I'll just give you half."

Then a loud argument suddenly broke out.

"YOU'RE SUCH A PRISSY BOY YA KNOW!"

"AND YOU'RE A BARBARIAN!"

Prism sweatdropped. Eevee sweatdropped also.

Prism started fake crying. "Eh...and I thought I could…eat in peace…"

Eevee crouched down had used her front paws to cover her ears. "They just love love love to argue." Eevee said.

Prism scrunched up her nose. "Who will love to argue?"

"You know, for a smart girl, you are really clueless."

"That really doesn't make sense."

"Exactly."

?

Then, Yellow came up to Prism and Eevee. "Uh…Prism?"

Prism looked at Yellow. "Oh, hi Armadil-I mean…hi…Yellow!" Prism awkwardly greeted. "Hi…uh…um…do you want to sit with us?" Yellow asked, gesturing towards the dex holder table. Ruby and Sapphire is still at it. Prism and Eevee sweatdropped.

Eevee noticed that Blue were staring at us, almost as if encouraging Yellow. "Let me guess." Eevee turned to Yellow. "Blue probably blackmailed you, huh?"

Yellow widen her eyes a little, then nodded. "How'd you know?"

Prism cocked her head. "Isn't Blue the blackmailer of the group?"

Yellow smiled slightly and nodded. She has no idea why she smiled. Maybe because no one was really so blunt about it.

"Well…" Prism turned to Eevee. "Do you want to come?"

Eevee almost choked on her share of the sandwich. "Are you kidding? No way will I want to come sit with Blue! Or Ruby!"

"What's wrong with Ruby?" Prism asked. "Pfft. Remember the first time? One more second and he'll squeeze the life out of me." Eevee said. Prism and Yellow sweatdropped. "Oh yeah…"

"But…Ruby's probably too busy with Sapphire to notice you." Yellow said. "You forgot about the thief." Eevee murmured. "…yeah…that's a problem." Prism said. The Blue came over to them. "Hi Prism!" Blue said cheerfully. "And Eevee." Blue glared daggers at Eevee, then smiled at Prism. "Do you want to eat with us?"

"Uh…" Prism said. Yellow watched back and forth. "No, we don't want to." Eevee replied for Prism. Blue glared at Eevee again. "I never asked _you_."

"Sure. We'll…come…" Prism said. Blue and Eevee looked at Prism. "Really?" Blue said happily. Eevee said the same thing and the same time but with an "I can't believe you just said that" tone. Prism nodded. "Yeah…why not?"

_I can't believe I said that._

**I want to see what the others doing at home! **

"Tape." Umbreon said as he tried to fix the couch. "Tape." Vaporeon handed him some tape. Umbreon took some tape and putted it on the rips of the couch. Espeon was just looking around when she saw what Umbreom and Vaporeon were doing, she frowned. "Why are you putting tape on the couch?" Espeon demanded.

Umbreon rolled his eyes. "Because we need it to patch up the couch."

"But now it looks like someon decided to make it out of paper mache!" Espeon complained.

"Well…I don't see you helping with anything either. We still need to patch up the garden and other furniture." Vaporeon retorted.

Espeon perked up. "Actually, I have spare cloth and thread in my room. And the cloth is the same color as the couch! I'll just sew the cloth over the rips!"

Umbreon and Vaporeon stopped what they were doing. "You're actually helping for once." Umbreon said. "Are you sick?" Vaporeon asked worriedly. Espeon started getting a tick mark. "No I'm not thank you!"

**Back at lunch**

Prism carried a reluctant Eevee to the other table with Yellow. Ruby and Sapphire finally calmed down while Blue smiled eviliy.

_I'm starting to regret my decision. _

"Hi, Prism! Hi Prism's pet!" Blue greeted. Eevee glared but shuts her mouth.

"Well don't just stand there! Sit!"

Prism and Eevee awkwardly sat next to Yellow and Crystal. "So…how's life in your…home?" Crystal asked. "Did Espeon did the design I suggested." Ruby blurted. "Design?" Prism echoed. "We didn't have time to 'look at the design' because we need to fix the house."

"Why?" Red asked. "Um…well…"

"Long story." Eevee answered. "Hmm…so Super Smart Gal, are you single?" Gold asked, winking. Crystal got a frying pan and knocked him out on the head. Everyone sweatdropped. "Wow…you actually did it…" Prism said. "Yeah, sometimes I kick him though." Crystal shrugged liked no big deal.

"If he wasn't such a flirt, I will have been sympathetic." Eevee muttered. Green continued reading his book. "Wait, hold on." Prism said. "One two three…" Prism counted everyone. "Aren't we missing that girl with the brown pigtails?" Prism asked. "Oh, yeah…she goes to a different school. She's Crystal cousin. She's planning to come here though."

"Eh…I knew Soul has some connection with Crystal. I mean, they look so similar!" Prism said. Everyone except Gold, who is KOed, stared. Green also secretly showed interest. Prism blinked. "What?"

"You do realize that Soul is the name of the girl?" Pearl said. "Eh? EH!"

Diamond swallowed his rice ball. "Yep. How'd you know?"

"Umm….well…" Prism was dumbstruck. "She guessed it while she was looking through Yellow's sketchbook." Eevee said. "Are you sure you're guessing and not…stalking us?" Pearl said. "It sounds suspicious." Platinum narrowed her eyes. Prism sweatdropped.

**Yeah…tough luck…**

**Prism: Does she really think of me as some sort of criminal**

**Well…tough luck?**

**Prism: That isn't an answer**

"That's the thief's job." Eevee scoffed.

Blue glared.

**Blue's met her match~**

**Blue: So?**

**The Great ol' Mighty Blue has trouble with a small little Eevee!**

**Blue: *Glares***

***Laughs nervously* **

"Well…you must be really smart if you can skip to senior." Blue said wryly. Eevee looked suspiciously at Blue. "So?"

"Maybe we can all study with each other?"

"I thought you're good with academics." Prism said. "Yeah, but most of us *looks at Gold, Red, Emerald* needs help." Blue replied. "Then why'd you asked?"

"She probaly wants to have an excuse to come to our house." Eevee said. "Pesky woman." Green muttered without looking up from his book. Silver glared at Green.

"So it's decided!" Blue said. "We're going to your house tomorrow!" Blue looked at everyone else way too sweetly. "Any objections?"

Everyone quickly shook their heads. Gold also woke up only to get kicked in the guts and shake his head before he got blacked out again.

Aahh…life…

**Well…now that's kinda boring…I really like to see my Eevee Friends. The rest of the lunch was typical. Okay, Ruby and Sapphire arguing is considered typical, got that?**

**At the cottage**

"There!" Espeon said as she sewed the last thread on the last patch of cloth. "All done!"

"Funny you decided to help us on this." Umbreon murmured. Espeon held her head high. "Hmph. Be glad I helped."

"Sure…" Vaporeon rolled her eyes. "Now, I'm going to my room to inspect Ruby's design." Espeon said and made her way towards the stairs. "Design?" Umbreon asked. Vaporeon shrugged. "Let's just go to the garden.

They went to the garden to see it exactly as it were before the whole Hype Mode era. Leafeon was happily tending the plants. "How?" Vaporeon said.

Jolteon came up to them. "Apparently, Celebi came by and turned back time on the garden."

"Hallelujah!" Vaporeon praised. Umbreon nodded in agreement. "Have you seen the others?"

"Sylveon and Glaceon are cooking up something while Flareon went in her room." Jolteon replied. "I wonder how Prism and the others are doing…" Vaporeon said wistfully. Umbreon looked at the living room's window. "Looks like there's only three more hours left." Umbreon commented. "Tomorrow's Friday right?" Leafeon said, entering the conversation while watering the flowers.

"Yeah." Jolteon answered. "Why?" Vaporeon asked. Leafeon blinked in surprise. "You didn't read the letter?" Leafeon said. "What letter?" Umbreon asked. "The letter after breakfast. The one with the gold writing."

The trio shook their head in unison. "What about it?"

"The others and I read it and (classified information) soon."

"Eh?!"

**I don't really want to go back to school (real life and Fanfic life) so I'm skipping to after!**

"TADAIMA!" Prism shouted when she slammed the door open. "Wow. Everything's in tip top shape!" Eevee said, looking around. "Yeah, with a little help with Celebi for the garden, but yeah." Jolteon said. "Yep! Do you have homework?" Glaceon asked. Prism shook her head. "Actually…"

"She surpassed even the Senior classes!" Eevee piped. "I always knew you were smart!" Flareon said. Then she turned around with a dark face. "Although…I never knew she was _that _smart." She said in a low voice. "Thanks! I think…" Prism said.

"So…what happened?" Sylveon cocked her head.

**Flashback! (Don't get the wrong idea, it's not really school life)**

"_Professor Oak? You needed me?" Prism opened the Principal's Office. "Yes, it's about your academics." Professor Oak said, getting up from his desk. "What about it?" Prism asked as Eevee went in too. "It seems that you surpass the Senior classes, so besides the battle class, we're giving you a special curriculum. You'll still go to the same classrooms, just not the same lessons. You'll be doing self studying." _

**End of Flashback (that was a short Flashback)**

"So yeah…" Prism said. The others sweatdropped. Except for Sylveon. She just smiled. "Congratulations." She said.

"I hate school." Eevee grumbled as she went to the couch. "And you're the one trying to bring me to school." Prism muttered under her breath.

"What happened?" Leafeon asked. Prism just shook her head.

"Oh yeah, the others are coming tomorrow…" Prism added.

"Again?" Flareon huffed.

Prism shrugged. "Guess so."

"Where's Espeon?" Eevee asked from the couch.

"In her room. Looking at some design Ruby made." Vaporeon answered.

Silence…

"Well…" Prism said slowly. "I vote for…story telling!" Prism said, stars in her eyes. "Story telling?" everyone repeated in unison. "Yeah! I really like the legend of the Mega Evolutions!"

"I like the Ninetails one." Flareon said. "I kinda like the one with Suicune." Vaporeon said. "I agree." Glaceon said. "Does it really matter?" Eevee asked nonchalantly.

Silence…

"You just love to prick the conversation don't you…"

* * *

**End of Chapter...**

***sigh* It took a long while to get the hot cocoa**

***To camera person* Don't look at me! It's your fault you went to the cafes that ran out of cocoa!**

**Anyway, I'm not in a good mood for reasons, so review and do whatever.**

***Phone rings* Hello?**

**Silence...**

**ARE YA FRICKING KIDDING ME?! I'M NOT BAILING OUT THOSE TWO DUMBBELLS JUST BECAUSE THEY'RE PART OF MY INSURANCE (wait, insurance?)!...NO! I AM NOT MIMIANA! What kind of name is that anyway?...*twitches***

***Slams phone* Stupid secretary for mixing up the wrong numbers...Forget everything you heard/read! Camera People, I saw you laughing, you want a piece of me? Wait...that sounds wrong...**

**Stupid Blue for putting wrong thoughts in my head!**

**And _NO ONE_ is to tell that to Blue, _GOT IT_?!**

**GOOD! GOOD! BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back...White...Black...**

**White: Hi! Glad to be back! How's the previous chapter?**

**...where's Black?**

**Black: IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK!**

***flinches* nevermind...**

* * *

**Nothing good's happening…so…let's skip to after school…the next day…**

Prism was walking to her cottage when a certain girl with brown hair ran up to Prism and Eevee. "Hey Prism! What's up!" Blue said. "Uh…" Prism heard Pidgey flying. "The Pidgey!" Prism answered cheerfully!

Eevee growled. "So…"

"So?"

"Do you remember yesterday?"

"…yeah…"

"Great! I'll get the others! Meet you at your house!" Blue ran off. When she's out of earshot, Eevee turned to Prism. "I suggest we burn down the old cottage and move to Unova." Eevee said. Prism sweatdropped. "I don't know if we should do that…Leafeon probably freak…"

They reached to the cottage and opened the door. "DUCK!" yelled Jolteon yelled. Prism and Eevee ducked a flying table (Table?! What kind of Eeveelution can carry that thing?!). "What happened?" Prism asked, crawling through the door with Eevee. "Umbreon…and Espeon…" Glaceon said without looking away from the flying furniture.

"And we just finished fixing the house…" Flareon complained as she jumped over a lamp.

**Okay…why a lamp?**

**Flareon: Who do you think I am? Arceus?**

Umbreon and Espeon was tackling each other in a huge ball of dust and is throwing (using Psyhic, Shadow ball, etc.) stuff around. Leafeon and Sylveon is out to put a post on the road. Glaceon hid under the coffee table to avoid _most_ attacks and stuff. Prism covered her head with her hands and ducked as a clever flew overhead. "What happened exactly?" Eevee asked as she nearly dodged a shadow ball.

"Something about a design? Or was it Umbreon's room? I don't know but it was a stupid argument." Vaporeon said as she used hydro pump on a burning couch.

**White: Okay…how do you burn a couch without fire?**

**Well…*reads note* If you add a super fast swift and a shadow ball together…you have…a will o wisp? **

**White: A what now?**

**Basically, you have fire -_-'**

"AAAAHHHH! The garden's on fire! THE GARDEN'S ON FIRE!" Jolteon screamed. Vaporeon quickly leaped (and avoided a butter knife) out the door and put the fire out. Luckily…the garden's safe…with a few scorched places…

_Leafeon is sooo gonna kill us… _Vaporeon shuddered at the thought.

"Watch out for the flying set of knives!" Glaceon said as Jolteon had to dodge 10 butter knives, 13 clevers, 20 bread knives, 12 paring knives, 25 chef's knives, 32 boning knives, 14 santoku, and 10 steak knives.

Correction, add etc. on that list.

Poor Jolteon didn't stand a chance and got pinned on the wall by the storm of sharp knives.

**You really shouldn't have knives at home…**

**White: Why would you have that many knives of the same kind?**

Glaceon put an ice barrier around the coffee table she was under on. Just in time too because a cabinet was about to flatten the coffee table…

**Don't ask…**

"Well…at least…" Prism started before she dodged a dictionary, a book on Pokemon history, a pokedex book, and a HUGE encyclopedia. "Hey! That was a limited edition encyclopedia!" Prism yelled.

Jolteon sweatdropped from his wall view. _Is it really that important?_

**Now…let's visit the dex holders…**

"Why do we need to go to Prism's place again?" Emerald asked. "Don't you want to see the talking Pokémon again?" Blue said. Emerald shrugged. "I dunno."

"Eew…why would anyone want to live in a forest? It's so…icky…" Ruby complained. "Oh, shut up Prissy Boy!" Sapphire yelled. Yellow was just looking down in shame…

She does live in the middle of the Viridian Forest anyway…

Red sensed this and patted her shoulder comfortingly. Yellow blushed at this and looked at Red thankfully, still red in the face. Red smiled, completely oblivious.

Blue saw the whole thing and smirked. Green sighed and muttered, "Pesky woman."

Silver glared. Crystal was lecturing Gold about school work…

They stopped when they saw Sylveon and Leafeon setting up a post sign on the road. Sylveon noticed them and waved with her ribbon feelers. "Hello again." Sylveon greeted. Leafeon noticed them also. "Oh! Hi."

"Hi!" Blue greeted. Everyone else greeted in unison. Diamond pointed at the sign while munching on a rice ball. "Why did you post a sign on the road?" Diamond asked. "Dia-no Diamond…DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!" Pearl yelled.

**Sheesh…and I thought Black was loud…**

**White: *sweatdropped***

**Black: I'M GONNA WIN THE POKELEAGUE!**

Everyone sweatdropped at the comment. "Well…to answer the question…I'm sorry…but we can't let you go to the cottage…yet…" Sylveon said. "Eh?! Why?! Prism promised!" Blue wailed. "Well…sure you can come…" Leafeon said. Blue cheered. "Leafeon…" Sylveon started.

"As long as you have great athletic skills, fast reflexes, able to dodge furniture, knives, swift, shadow balls, *glances at Ruby* don't care about food possibly getting to your clothes, AND are able to ignore the flying random stuff and maybe burning stuff, you are more than welcome to visit." Leafeon said this really quickly and took a deep breath.

It took a while to process this information. Ruby paled and tried to run away but Sapphire caught him on the shirt. "Ya ain't goin' anywhere."

Platinum frowned. "Maybe we should-"

"Then let's get going! We can handle it!" Blue piped. And grabbed everyone and ran towards the cottage.

Leafeon and Sylveon followed them.

Ruby was complaining the whole way…

**Back to the Cottage! :3**

The fight continues!

**White: Wait…that's it?!**

**Course not! Onwards! *points forwards***

**White: Why are you acting like a captain?**

***shrugs* I have some issues…**

Food was splattered on the wall like someone threw paint balls.

Jolteon is still pinned.

Glaceon's ice shield is starting to crack.

Prism and Eevee are hiding behind a couch.

Vaporeon is putting out various fires.

Flareon is still busy dodging.

Then the door opened. "DUCK!" Everyone except Umbreon and Espeon instinctively yelled. They heard whoosh as a plate of curry (Prism was complaining about it being her fav. Leftover dish) came sailing out the door and landed on someone…

"AAAHH! Get it off! Get if off! Eew!" a voice yelled, frantically trying (and failing) to get the stuff off. "This is going to leave a stain!" he (as in Ruby) wailed. "Suck it up will ya!" Sapphire yelled in Ruby's ear.

"I knew we shouldn't come here!" Gold said as another clever almost hit his head. "Then why didn't you say anything?!" Crystal yelled back as she soccer kicked a soccer ball across the room.

And landed on Jolteon's face. "HEY!" Jolteon yelled with a tick mark on his head and his face red from the ball. "Sorry!" Crystal apologized as she ducked from a cherry pie.

It landed on Gold's hat.

"Oh come on! I just got it!" Gold complained and got shushed by another pie on his face. Gold licked his mouth and tasted some pie. "Hey…this is actually good…ow!" Gold got hit by a chair on the head and got knocked out.

Everyone else was doing A ok on the dodging.

With an exception for Ruby.

He kept being the target for pies, cakes, cupcakes, pastry puffs, bread, ice cream, and other foods that can stain clothes.

**Ruby: WHY ME!?**

***shrugs* What can I say? You're cursed.**

**Ruby: What you can say is not say anything at all!**

Then another encyclopedia hitted Ruby on the head and he was out. "That was my Christmas Special Limited Edition PokeSpecial Pocket Pokemon Data Encyclopedia Delta!" Prism said.

**White: Amazing she remembered that**

**Believe it or not, that's actually the title. It's on the cover**

**Well…I think you readers at least understand the pressure, so I'm gonna skip it till after!**

After the fight, everyone managed to put things back in place (with a few messy stuff) and slouched down in the living room's couch. Ruby was with Vaporeon to try to get the stains off. Well…it's still showing the stains…

Leafeon poured tea for everyone. "I never knew you had to deal with it every day…" Yellow said. "That's exactly why we are picky with our furniture! And why we bought enough helmets for all of you." Espeon said. "Why didn't you give it to us?" Gold asked angrily. "You seriously think we have the time?" Flareon retorted.

"Why don't you just put the helmets outside the door?" Red suggested. Prism thought for a while. "Yeah…we'll do just that when we have the time…"

"I'm surprised that this place didn't burn down yet." Blue said. Silver slightly nodded in agreement. "Well…the truth is…sometimes…the furniture is all broken and the garden is burned down and the house is in shambles…but Celebi comes along and help us multiple times!" Umbreon said.

"Celebi comes here?" Crystal said. Eevee nodded. "From time to time. Celebi knows about our…arguments…"

Vaporeon brightened. "One time Arceus came to fix the forest and the next town after! And a city!" she said, acting like it was the best thing in the world. The dex holders sweatdropped and in dread…

_If Arceus himself came…the 'arguments' must be __**real**__ scary…_

"That explains the news about the city and the town being in rubble out of nowhere…" Platinum said slowly. "But it's cool that Arceus came…I think…" Emerald said. Diamond gulped, suddenly thinking the rice ball wasn't delicious anymore…

**White: OMG…I'm scared…**

**It was only **_**one **_**time…**

**White: At least I know the reason. The people didn't know why…**

**I guess you really shouldn't judge a book by its cover! :)**

**White: Why are you so happy about it?!**

"At least no one was hurt." Green said.

"Espeon, are you going to help us with the couch again?" Umbreon asked.

Prism and Eevee widened their eyes and gasped. "OH MY GOD! ESPEON HELPED!" they yelled in disbelief.

Espeon narrowed her eyes with a small tick mark on her forehead. "Yes…got a problem?"

"OF COURSE WE GOT A PROBLEM!?" Prism and Eevee replied.

The tick mark on Espeon's head got larger. "HEY! YOU DON'T NEED TO BE SO BLUNT ABOUT IT!"

Glaceon quickly gave the dex holders helmets, who just stood there in confusion. Espeon started using swift again. Then Espeon started breathing fire.

**White: Espeon can use…flamethrower?!**

**Temporarily…yeah..**

**Black: AWESOME!**

**OWWWW!**

**Some Pokemon's POV outside the house**

The cottage in the forest started to lean sideways and in different directions and flamethrowers, hydro pumps, and swift started coming out of the windows. Oh, and a few chairs, table, knives, hats, etc.

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"SORRY!"

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"I'm beginning to see what the helmet's for…"

"DIA-no, DIAMOND! DUCK!"

"Duck?"

"DUCK!"

_Crash, ow, EEK!; !## $%; glass crash, thump, thump, yelling….etc…._

"QUICK! GET YOUR POKEMON!"

"WE LEFT IT-WATCH OUT EMERALD!"

_More crashes, owies, EEK!; ! #$% , thump, DUCK!; etc…_

I sweatdropped. It was only three minutes later after the previous fight…

Well…as long as I'm saf-

And I jinx myself while a cabinet comes in, sailing at me…

"Um…that's nice and all…but…I'M STILL PINNED ON THE WALL BY KNIVES! AHHHH!"

**A/N: That's Jolteon…obviously…he said AHHHH! Because… let's just say a grand piano was coming towards him…**

**I am not responsible for any deaths…**

**Eeveelutions &amp; Friends: ARE TOOO! WATCH OUT!**

**EEK! REFRIGATOR INCOMING!**

**Wait…REFRIGATOR?!**

**White: Oh! Look at the time! Gotta run! AAAHHH!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**If you're wondering about their status after the ridiculous fight…wait for next time! **

**I wish I could narrate more… but I have to run because…Officer Jenny is after me! AAAHHH!**

**Note: Review and all those other stuff!**

**For Black: You're suspended**


	9. Chapter 9

**We have a new co host! Meet N!**

**N: …**

**White: He's not the…talkative type…**

**Well he could at least wave, or say hi, or at least look at me in the eye! *fume fume***

**White: What about Black? **

**I'm still deciding whether or not I should suspend him or expel him.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon ain't mine except my OC Prism.**

**Prism: If you said, "I own Prism", that sounds weird…**

**Now that you mention it…yeah…you're right…**

**After the fight (I had to owe Officer Jenny 800 pokedollars… TT TT)**

* * *

Status:

Red: Finding his missing hat

A/N: It's on top of the tree outdoors…it's kinda…ripped?

Green: Uh…okay? I think…

Blue: Tired on the couch!

Yellow: Finding her missing hat…and sketchbook…and her fishing rod…

Gold: He's outdoors hanging by…on a tree branch…

Silver: Just sitting against the wall...hair is pretty messed up though…full of whip cream

Crystal: Finding her missing shoe

Sapphire: Worn out

Ruby: KO while complaining about dirty clothes in his sleep…-_-'

Emerald: KO

Diamond: Just sleeping with a rice ball on his head

Pearl: KO

Platinum: Half KO

Prism and Friends: Good…fixing up the house…again…

**I'm not asking…**

After Prism and the others finished cleaning up (which took two hours) The gang decided to do homework at Prism's house.

That was the idea in the first place.

Leafeon bought cookies while the gang split into groups to study. Prism was just kicking back and relaxing, eating some Pocky.

"Hey Super Serious Gal, how do you do this problem?" Gold nagged Crystal. Crystal glanced at Gold. "You just multiply x by three…"

"Emerald? Wake up…" Yellow tried to wake up Emerald, who was fast asleep.

"Hey Super Serious Gal, how do you do this problem?" Gold asked. "You just used this equation to find the answer for delta x…"

"Greenie, I'll give 10 bucks if you tell me the answers for the next test…"

"Pesky woman…"

Silver glared.

"Hey Super Serious Gal, how do you do this problem?"

"Find the circumference by multiplying the diameter with pi."

"Missy, do you need help?"

"No, Dia, thank you."

"Hey Super Serious Gal, how do you do this problem?"

"You minus the delta y with the xy to find the answer…"

"Contests are too girly!"

"Battling is too manly!"

"You're a man yourself!"

"Hey Super Serious Gal, how do you do this problem?"

"*sigh* You just minus this with the radius…"

"Dia, no Diamond, STOP EATING ALL THE COOKIES!"

"It's okay…we have plenty…"

"Oh Leafeon, who should give up on making sense…"

"Hey Super Serious Gal, how do you do this problem?"

"*deep breath* So you convert this fraction with the same denominator in order to…"

"Emerald? Wake up…"

"Have any twos, Eevee?"

"Goldfish, Prism."

"Again?"

"…"

"Greenie…"

"Go bother someone else."

"Hey Super Serious Gal, how do you do this problem?"

"*twitches* You figure out how to solve x which is to convert y with the delta y…"

"Threes?"

"Goldfish."

"Can I play?"

"Sure Vaporeon!"

"…"

"PRISSY BOY!"

"BARBARIAN!"

"Any Kings Vaporeon?"

"Yes…"

"Any fours Eevee?"

"Goldfish."

"…"

"Hey, Red?"

"Yes Yellow?"

"Can you help me wake up Emerald? He's drooling over his notebook…"

"Oh…"

"Hey Super Serious Gal, how do you do this question?"

"What do you mean? You just need to figure out why Minnie was wearing a jacket…common sense means it must be cold."

"Let's play Old Maid!"

"How do you play that?"

"Can I play?"

"Sure, Jolteon!"

"Emerald…wake up!"

"Red…it's not working…"

"…"

*snore*

"Hey Super Serious Gal, how do you do this problem?"

"Well…Alzack wanted 35 cookies but he only had 21 cookies, so you need to figure out how many flour he needs while also keeping in mind…

"Missy, you want a cookie?"

"No, thank you, Diamond."

"DIAMOND! STOP EATING FOR ONCE!"

"Maybe you could stop yelling…"

"GIRLY BOY!"

"WILD GIRL!"

"…"

"Hey Super Serious Gal, how do you this question?"

"…okay…so…they want you to give three examples for why the mistress was…"

"Maybe we should thundershock him…"

"But Red, that will be a bit too…much…"

"Greenie…"

"Pesky woman"

*glare*

*snore*

"Here's more cookies!"

"DIAMOND! QUIT EATING!"

"Hey Super Serious Gal, how do you do this question?"

"*sigh…* If you put the radius with the circumference…add x…divide it by pi…"

"…"

"Emerald…"

*snore*

"I'M NOT WEARING THAT UGLY DRESS!"

"IT'S NOT UGLY!"

"Hey Super Serious Gal, how do you do this question?"

"*closes eyes for a moment* Butterfree migrates to the north, therefore…"

"You got the old maid!"

"No fair…first, I keep getting goldfish…now I keep getting old maid!"

"Can I play?"

"Sure, Umbreon!"

"More cookies!"

"…"

*snore*

"Oh, come on sweetie…"

"I'm not your sweetie."

"I know you like me~"

*really really really slight blush*

*glare*

"Should we use a megaphone?"

"We don't have a megaphone with us, Red…"

"Oh…"

"Can we play speed?"

"But…it's a two player thing."

"Hey, Flareon! Wanna play with us?"

"Sure!"

"We'll do it tournament style! Me and Eevee, Flareon and Jolteon, and Vaporeon and Umbreon!"

"Someone get two more deck of cards…"

"Hey Super Serious Gal, how do we do this problem?"

"*glares* You just use the same method as question 21…"

"…"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Do your homework."

"Pretty please~~"

"Umbreon's the winner of this round!"

"Hey Super Serious Gal, how do we do this problem?"

"*glares even longer* You need to put this formula to this equation…"

"Pearl?"

"Yes Red?"

"Can you please yell to wake Emerald up?"

"…"

"Prism's the winner of the tournament!"

"Now let's play big two!"

"What's big two?"

"I have no idea!"

"If you have no idea…why bother, Prism?"

"Let's do a card stacking contest!"

"Hey Super Serious Gal, how do you do this question?"

"*grips fist* Just find the circumference to apply this formula…"

"Oh…now I have to start over again! Why do I always have bad luck?"

"Poor Prism..."

"…"

"PRISSY BOY!"

"WILD CHILD!"

"Hey Super Serious Gal, how do you do this question?"

"*growls* can you just think about it for a second?"

"…okay…Super Serious Gal, how do you do this question?"

*groans*

"Yay! I won!"

"Vaporeon is good…I thought you would Umbreon, with your psychic powers and all…"

"Not really…"

"EMERALD WAKE UP! DO YOUR HOMEWORK!"

*snore*

"It didn't work…"

"Thanks for the help Pearl…"

"Okay Red sempai. Dia, no Diamond, QUIT EATING THE COOKIES!"

"Should we play War?"

"Okay!"

"…"

"Please~~"

"No."

"Fine…"

"Annoying woman…"

*glare*

"Hey Super Serious Gal, I have a question…"

"Urgh! DO IT ON YOUR OWN!"

*wakes up*

"Emerald! You're awake…"

"It seems like Emerald only responds to Crystal's yelling."

"Good morning…"

"…"

"I play War! I play War! I play War!"

"YES!"

"NOOOO!"

"Oh well…"

**In the end…**

"So only Prism, Crystal, Green, Silver, and Platinum completely finished their homework while the rest only finished half with some exceptions…" Jolteon glanced at Emerald at the last part. "Pretty much…" Red said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well…it's dinnertime…" Leafeon said. "Guess you guys still have to do your homework at home." Prism shrugged. "But you were playing the whole time!" Gold said. Prism widened her eyes a little. "Eh? Didn't you guys used study hall?" she asked confusingly. "What? You used study hall period to actually study?" Emerald scrunched up his nose.

"The only people in the whole school who does that most of the time is Green and Crystal!"

"…well…I guess it's also because I have my own curriculum and…anyway!" Prism ushered them out. "See you guys on Monday! Make sure you stay on the path. _Make sure._" Prism warned before she closed the door. "Are they all rude?" Ruby muttered. "There's the warning again." Yellow said. "I wonder what will happen if we didn't stay on the path…" Gold smirked, and then got hit on the head by Crystal. "Don't even think about it."

**At the cottage**

"Itadaki-" Prism got interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Sylveon said and walked out the kitchen door. "Let's eat!" Eevee said and everyone started to chow down. Espeon was doing it delicately. "Mmm…curry's my favorite!" Prism said before gulping down her food. "Don't talk with your mouth full." Jolteon said.

"Hypocrite." Espeon muttered. She was swallowing before she speak. Jolteon swallowed his food and smile sheepishly. "Hey! That's my strawberry!" Flareon hissed. Glaceon just stuck her tongue out. Flareon growled.

"You're supposed to eat the curry before the shortcake…" Umbreon said. T T

Flareon lunged at Glaceon and they started rolling over the floor. "Give me back my strawberry!"

"No!"

"Oh come on! Stop arguing! You're messing up my dinner!" snapped Espeon.

Flareon and Glaceon stopped rolling and glared at Espeon. "DON'T TELL US WHAT TO DO!"

"Oh great, it's one of those three way battles." Prism groaned.

Leafeon just kept an eye on Flareon.

**I think you guys know why**

**White: Why?**

**We're going to see who's at the door!**

Sylveon opened the door and saw the dexholders. "I thought you went home…" Sylveon blinked in confusion. "We wanted to ask what will happen if you wandered out on the road." Blue said.

"…It's just that the beasts of the forest wanders at night and eats any person that's in its territory. The road isn't part of it so you're safe, but it's still dangerous." Sylveon replied.

"And they couldn't tell us sooner." Muttered Emerald. "You do realize that Sylveon said beasts." Green said in a monotone voice.

"Yes. There are two beasts of the forest. The one only eats people while the other eats both Pokémon and people that isn't from the forest. So I guess we're on the safe side while you need to be cautious. The bad news is that the beasts always switch sides so you never know which beast is which unless it's too late. I'm guessing that the shiny one is the both Pokémon and People."

This sends a shiver to most of the dexholders. "…Can we go now?" whimpered Ruby. "Can't ya just man up?" Sapphire asked, though she was trembling a little. "'Man up' isn't nice for contests."

"You're a prissy boy, ya know that?"

"Yes, I do." Ruby said sarcastically.

Then a crash and a scream and arguing voices was to be heard. Everyone at the door stayed silent to listen at the fight.

"You give me that strawberry!" said a voice that sounds like Flareon.

"You snooze you lose!" said a voice that sounds like Glaceon.

"Why you little ice brain!"

"Fire freak!"

"Popsicle head!"

"Flame breath!"

**Raise your hand if this reminds you of Fairy Tail**

**White: What's Fairy Tail?**

Everyone sweatdropped. "Well, see you on Monday!" Sylveon said and closed the door. Blue just stared at the door eviliy. "Why do I feel like we're gonna see Prism tomorrow?" Green muttered. "Maybe because we are." Silver answered under his breath.

That must be the longest sentence he said all week.

When they left, Sylveon heard, "DON'T TELL US WHAT TO DO!"

Sylveon wondered why she had a feeling a fourth fight of the day is going to start?

Oh dear.

A table was airborne.

Until next…time…

* * *

**This chapter was full of talking more than action…**

**White: It's half words, half fights…**

**Pretty much…well…see ya White! I'm getting something to drink.**

**White: You forgot about N**

**I completely forgot he existed in this area…**

**N: …**

**N: the pokemon must be released…**

***stops walking toward the door* Excuse me?**

**N: the pokemon will be hurt if they live with the silver haired girl…**

**White: If you didn't notice, it was their choice to start a fight…-_-**

**N: They're too good for the girl…**

**You do realize that this happens…everyday? Starting from…like, 13 years ago?**

**White: Be glad he's talking**

**Review! And…yeah…I hate my piano lessons…**

**P.S. Do you think White likes N?**

**White: *spits coffee* What kind of question is that?! *blushes***

**N or Black, which one?**

**White: Get out and get your drink already! **


	10. Chapter 10

**We're back!**

**White: *nods***

**N: ...**

**And the lifeless is back...**

**White: Be nice! **

**So? You like Bl-**

**White: Ani doesn't own Pokemon**

**Ahem!**

**White: Thank you for listening!**

**That's supposed to be at the end!**

**N: ...**

**The Next Day**

Prism just finished sewing back the couch with Espeon when she heard crashes in the room next door.

"MMMMFFFMMM!"

"MMMMM!"

Prism sighed.

Jolteon came in from the front door, carrying a basket of berries. "I think we stock up enough berrie-woah…Prism…you…" Jolteon gulped. Prism blinked her droopy eyes. There were REALLY big black circles under her eyes, indicating that she didn't sleep much…

Prism sighed. "I'm surprised I'm the only one…" Prism said. "Be care-"

"OW!" Prism sucked her finger. "I tried to tell you to tell you to be careful with the needle…" Espeon sighed. Prism puffed out her cheeks. "Maybe you could try a little harder."

"How could I? Time doesn't stop for anyone."

"Celebi helped."

"That's…a different problem altogether."

"Espeon's got a point." Jolteon said.

More crashes and muffled voices was to be heard. "So…who's on guard duty?" Jolteon asked.

"Umbreon…and Vaporeon…" Prism said, starting to pack the sewing stuff away. "The needles' supposed to be pointing 32.23 degrees away from the thread, not 32.22!" Espeon scowled. "Ugh! 32.23, 32.22, who cares?"

"I care! That's my sewing kit!"

"Then you put it back!"

"Now now…" Jolteon sweatdropped. "We have enough fights for one week…"

Crashes and muffled voice was to be heard again.

"Hold…still!" Vaporeon voice rang out.

Prism, Espeon, and Jolteon sweatdropped. "I'm sooooo not gonna ask…" Prism said. "You know…you might want to put cucumbers on your eyes." Espeon advised. Prism blinked at Espeon. "Why would I want to do that?"

"It's supposed to help with your black circles." Espeon replied.

"…we don't have cucumbers…"

"Don't worry, I have some in my room."

"I should have known…"

"Well…it's Espeon's and my shift…" Jolteon said. "But…" Espeon whimpered. "But what?" Jolteon sighed. "I don't want to get filthy…" Espeon shuddered at the mere thought of having dust on her silky fur. "How are you going to get dirty by watching Flareon and Glaceon?" Jolteon asked.

Prism thought for a moment. "She's got a point."

"JOLTEON AND ESPEON! GET YOUR BUTTS HERE! IF YOU DON'T COME HERE IN 10 SECONDS, I'LL ASSUME YOU'RE DITCHING YOUR DUTIES! WE'LL KILL YOU IF YOU ARE!" Umbreon yelled.

"Come on." Jolteon grabbed Espeon by the tail and dragged a protesting and squirming Espeon across the room to the extra room down the hall.

Prism shook her head.

_Well…the living's room fixed, and the kitchen, and the storage…now…_

Prism walked out the house and found the others fixing the outsides of the house, including fence. "Hey! Need any help?" Prism called out. Eevee rolled her eyes. "No, three small pokemon can fair well with putting up the fences, fixing the roof, the front steps (watch out for the third-*Ow!*nevermind), and the wooden planks, follow by a bunch of angry beedrill, and trying to fix the holes in the house. I mean, just because we're as tall up to a human's knee, doesn't mean we can do all that in a week. OF COURSE WE NEED HELP!"

Prism cringed and not from the third broken front step. "Okay! Where's the beedrill?"

"Over there," Leafeon answered, nodding over to the east while still up holding a wooden plank with Eevee while Sylveon used nails and hammers.

Prism looked to the right. Buzzing beedrill were buzzing around, their stingers are covered in a purple light.

**Prism: You know, their Japanese names are Sting! Isn't that weird?**

**White: The beedrill?**

**Makes perfect sense to me**

**N: …**

"Uh oh…" Prism said. The beedrill then buzzed to Prism who ran around the perimeter. "EEEKKK! What did I do!?"

"Nothing. Except harmed the beedrill's nest." Eevee answered.

"I didn't do that! That's was Glaceon's and Flareon's fault! EEEKKK!"

"Aah…" Eevee sighed. "You're in a good mood." Sylveon remarked. "Really?! She's seems the same grumpy self to me." Prism said while running around. She forgot about the beedrill until she turned a little bit more and saw a purple colored stinger just a millimeter away from her nose.

"AAAHHHH!"

"I'm just glad the others aren't here." Eevee said, half smiling, ignoring Prism's cries and Beedrill's buzz.

"It's only 11 in the morning." Leafeon said. Eevee half snorted. "Well…they usually come around 10 or 9…plus…11 _is_ pretty late."

"It's not-EEEKKK! I'M SOOOORRRRRRYYYY!"

"Hammer."

"Hammer!"

BUZZZZ!

"WHAT DID I DO WRONG NOW?!"

"Nail."

"Nail!"

"WAAAHHHH!"

"Oh, quit being a baby."

"I hate you!"

Then the beedrill stopped chasing Prism. Prism skidded to a halt but didn't halt fast enough.

She crashed into a tree! ^^

**Prism: Hey! Why are you so happy about it?!**

**It's just funny watching you upside down with swirly eyes!**

Then the fruit dropped on Prism's head, earning her a little bump mark on her head.

**I know, I'm soooo evil!**

**White: You sound…happy about it…**

**I'm half devil, half angel! ^^**

**At least…that's what I think of me!**

**N: It suits you…**

**Thanks!**

**White: I think… -_-'**

"Ouch…" Eevee flinched. "Nice to…know you aren't heartless…" Prism muttered. "If I'm heartless, I wouldn't even be living." Eevee answered.

Prism got up and rolled her eyes. "Yeah…" Prism looked around. "Where's the beedrill?"

Leafeon stopped what she was doing and looked around. "You're right…they just left…"

"I wonder why…" Prism put her finger to her chin in thought. Leafeon thought a bit too.  
"Aah! Leafeon! Hold the ladder!" Sylveon said as she tried to balance the ladder with Eevee half falling on top.

"Oops!" Leafeon took her side of the ladder. Eevee got her balance and sighed. "Jeez…"

"Do you hear something?" Sylveon asked, turning her head while holding the ladder. "I don't hear anything…besides the muffled voices." Eevee said.

"Listen."

Everyone stayed quiet.

A minute passed.

"BEEDRILLL!" a voice screamed across the forest.

"Does that ring a bell?" Leafeon said.

"Chingling!" a wild Chingling said. "Yes, it does!" Prism said cheerfully.

Eevee paled, then hissed. "Don't tell me…"

"Since when were you an ekans?" Prism asked.

"Since never." Leafeon replied.

"I wonder where Umbreon and Vaporeon is…" Prism said. Eevee hissed again. "I hate my life."

"Eh? Why?" Prism asked. Eevee rolled her eyes. "Because," Eevee said, exasperated. "_They_ are here."

Prism cocked her head. "Who's here?" she asked. "_Them._ Hopefully they are chased out by the beedrill."

"Even though I do not know who is _they,_ that's pretty rude." Prism said. "Are you really that dense?" Eevee asked. "And I thought you were smart."

Prism shrugged. "I'll ignore that with the other insults in my life, but seriously, who's _they_?"

Eevee just shook her head.

**Now, we're going to visit the forest somewhere! **

"BEEDRILL!" Emerald screamed as a horde of beedrill came buzzing to the dexholders, getting ready to use poison sting. "RUN!" Pearl yelled and the group got chased around the dense forest with stingers after them.

They were about to visit Prism and the Eevee friends (*cough*blackmail*cough*) when for some reason, the beedrill decided to play death tag with them.

**White: With a bit of exaggeration**

**Ask Prism, she has experience**

**N:…**

***twitches* He's not saying anything…**

"Why are they chasing us?" Platinum asked, panting a little. "Beats me." Pearl said. "Now I wish I didn't leave my Pokemon at home." Crystal muttered. "Let's split up and hopefully lose them." Ruby said. Everyone nodded in agreement and split up in multiple directions. Yellow and Platinum, Crystal and Gold and Red, Silver and Blue and Green, Emerald and Sapphire and Ruby, and Pearl and Dia.

If you think beedrill is dumb, you're wrong. They split up too. With reinforcements.

"Is it just me, or is there more beedrill than before?" Platinum asked Yellow. Yellow turned around. "I guess so." Yellow grimaced. "What should we do?"

"Run."

**Since I'm running out of ideas, let's move on to Prism! (Sorry for the short dexholder debut)**

"Do I hear running?" Prism asked. "I just hear Glaceon and Flareon followed by Jolteon and Espeon." Leafeon said. Prism shrugged. "Probably nothing."

Eevee narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, if nothing means having all the hoenn trio running for the sake of their lives from the beedrill…"

Everyone looked at the road leading to the cott-

"PRISM! HELPP!" Ruby yelled as the horde of beedrill started chasing them.

**I didn't even finished my sentence!**

**White: At least they get the idea**

**N:…**

Prism bolted into the house, saying, "BEEDRILL ALERT! With three extras!"

Eevee ran into the house too, saying, "WHY!? _WHY?!_ STUPID ARCEUS FOR BRINGING THEM HERE! STUPID ARCEUS!"

Meanwhile, a certain creator Pokémon sneezed for no apparent reason. _Strange…_

"How do we help?" Leafeon asked. "I dunno! Do something!" Emerald yelled back. "SAPPH! DO SOMETHING!" Ruby told Sapphire.

"FINE!" Sapphire skidded to a halt, being a few yards ahead than Ruby and Emerald. She then lift Ruby with ease. "WHA-HEY! What are you going to do?"

Sapphire just grinned wolfishly, and _tossed Ruby to the horde of beedrill._

"Aahhh!" Ruby screamed as he got stabbed and scratched while the beedrill started to tackle him with their stingers. Sapphire grinned. "There. That shoulda give us some time."

Leafeon and Sylveon prayed their condolences to poor Ruby.

Suddenly, a wild Umbreon burst out of the doorway, looking around frantically with wrinkles under his eyes. "Where's the fire?" he kept repeating. "There's no-" Sylveon started. "FIRE!" a voice screamed in the kitchen. "Fire." Sylveon finished in a quieter tone. Umbreon sighed and bent down his head. "There is a horde of beedrill out here though." Leafeon chimed. Umbreon looked at Leafeon who was smiling like an angry horde of beedrill is nothing but a picnic. Umbreon twitched.

"Just…where's the-" Umbreon started to say. "DUCK!" Sylveon yelped. "I was going to say fi-"

"No! Duck! DUCK!"

Umbreon, Leafeon, and Sylveon ducked just in time from a flying…

"Was that a tree!?" Emerald yelled. Leafeon shrugged. "Without the leaves, yeah. Where did it…?" Leafeon started to look around. "Oh! The Johto people are here!" she announced. Surely enough, Crystal, Gold, and Silver were running up to the cottage.

Eevee went out the door at this point. When she saw the scene, she gasped and cursed under her breath. "HOLY MEW! WHY IS THERE A RAMPAGING BEEDRILL AND URSARINGS HERE!" she yelled. "IT'S ALL GOLD'S FAULT!" Crystal yelled. "Hey! I didn't know that the cave has an agitated inhabitant!"

Eevee growled. "First we have a fire in the kitchen, now we need to stop rampaging Pokémon because of the stupid pervert…" she growled.

"It's not my-whoa!"

There were some clanging in the kitchen, which the Eeveelutions realize it as pots and pans with a few plates. Leafeon narrowed her eyes. "They better not ruin the plants in the kitchen." She muttered. "Why would you put plants in the kitchen when you know it's when most fights and dangerous things happen?" Eevee asked. "Because the plants are herbs for the kitchen. Hypothetically, they should be able to extinguish fires from their aroma."

"There's seriously a plant that can do that?" Emerald asked, ignoring the scene of Ruby getting all beaten up while Sapphire is laughing at the sidelines. "Probably not, judging from the…" Leafeon turned pale and bolted to the kitchen.

**Eevee vs. a wild Ursaring**

**A wild Ursaring appeared!**

**Eevee with an attitude appeared!**

**Eevee used quick attack!**

**Critical hit!**

**Ursaring used shadow ball!**

**Missed and hitted Leafeon's garden!**

**Eevee used curse to arceus!**

**Arceus sneezed!**

**Ursaring used growl!**

**It missed thanks to Eevee's cover up!**

**Ursaring's anger is rising!**

**Crystal used kick on Gold!**

**Gold fainted! **

**Crystal dragged Gold away!**

**Eevee used tackle!**

**Critical hit!**

**Ursaring is still standing!**

**Eevee used Muttering!**

**No effect!**

**Ursaring used rampage!**

**Eevee dodged and landed on Ursaring's head!**

**Eevee used Shadow ball!**

**Direct Hit! Critical Hit!**

**Ursaring's still standing!**

**Leafeon came into the scene!**

**Leafeon said "My Garden!" **

**Leafeon's Blaze is activated!**

**Leafeon used Over heat! **

**Toasted Ursaring's head! **

**Eevee dodged it!**

**Ursaring used Rampage!**

**Leafeon came towards Ursaring, using Flare Blitz!**

**Critical Hit!**

**Leafeon used Solarbeam!**

**Critical Hit!**

**Leafeon used Rampage!**

**Critical Hit!**

**Ursaring used whimper!**

**Sapphire's enjoyment rised up!**

**Crystal's attention divided a little!**

**Emerald's enjoyment rised up!**

**Ruby's torture went to zero!**

**Ruby's Fashion Streak is ruined!**

**Ruby's sympathy rose a little!**

**Ruby used argument on Sapphire!**

**Sapphire used argument back!**

**Emerald used sigh!**

**No effect!**

**Leafeon used revenge!**

**Critical hit!**

**Ursaring's been long fainted!**

**Leafeon is still rampaging!**

**Attack number two!**

**Leafeon vs. Eevee (Wait, WHAT?!)**

**Leafeon used Over heat on Eevee!**

**Eevee dodged!**

**Eevee used reasoning!**

**Leafeon's special ability Anger Revenge is activated!**

**All reasoning is useless!**

**Eevee used curse to Arceus!**

**Arceus sneezed!**

**Leafeon used Revenge!**

**Attack missed!**

**Prism came to the scene!**

"**What the?" **

**Leafeon used solar beam!**

**Attack missed!**

**Prism used Call the cops!**

**No effect!**

**Leafeon used Rampage!**

**Attack missed!**

**Prism used Call of the Dex Holders!**

**No backup! Too busy!**

**Eevee used reasoning!**

**No effect!**

**Prism used restraint!**

**Leafeon's special ability Anger Revenge is activated!**

**All restraint attacks are useless!**

**Eevee used prayer!**

**Eevee defense rose!**

**Eevee used tackle!**

**Critical hit!**

**Leafeon fainted!**

**Leafeon's special ability Haunted Spirit is activated!**

**Leafeon's back to full HP!**

**Leafeon's used Revenge!**

**Attack missed!**

**Eevee used shadow ball!**

**Critical hit! **

**Leafeon fainted!**

**Eevee used sigh!**

**Everyone's relief rose!**

**White: Um…do you really have to…**

**Do it in a game battle?**

**White: Pretty much.**

**I really want to try it! I'm playing my Pokemon X, so I'm like, Why not?**

**White: It's…interesting?**

**Why thank you!**

**N:…**

**He's dead, I'm pretty sure he's dead.**

"With that said, where's…the others?" Prism asked. Sapphire and Ruby finally managed to drive the beedrill away.

"Um…" Crystal looked around. "Incoming!" said a voice…above? Everyone looked up to see Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow. "It's raining dexholders!" Prism said. The sinnoh and Kanto dex holders were falling. Silver was just hanging out from his honchkrow.

Prism started panicking and started to flail around before she went into the door as the others crashed to the ground. "Welcome to Earth!" Eevee greeted. "You guys okay?" Sapphire asked.

"I'm not." Ruby muttered. "I ain't talkin' to ya."

**In the Kitchen**

"You mangy brat!" Flareon hissed while dodging a flying pan and icebeam. "Stupid furball!" Glaceon growled back before lunging at Flareon. They apparently broke free from Jolteon and Espeon and their prison (now you understand what those duties were for) since their last fight.

Flareon jumped and did a back flip and landed on the stove, so Glaceon ended up crashing to the oven. Jolteon and Espeon were hiding under a table. Umbreon and Vaporeon were trying to put out the fire. "Urgh! What's the point of being a water type when I can't even take out a stupid fire!" Vaporeon said, frustrated. "Hey, we're not dealing a regular fire." Umbreon said. "I used Hydro pump for Arceus sake! What else should I do? Get a whole ocean?"

"Yeah, that will be nice except the fact that the inhabitants will probably be angry."

"Hot head!"

"Ice Freak!"

Glaceon and Flareon glared at each other and started to wrestle around the kitchen, knocking things over while at it. Vaporeon and Umbreon sighed. "I. Hate. My. Life."

**After a while**

After everyone was able to stop the fire and the fight, Umbreon and Vaporeon tied Flareon and Glaceon again while Leafeon served tea and cookies to the dexholders plus Prism minus Soul.

"So…what brings you here?" Leafeon asked. "Probably asking for a death bed." Eevee said. "OW!" Eevee added when Prism stomped on her tail. "What was that for?!"

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything." Prism answered while sipping on her tea. Eevee clenched her teeth.

"But seriously, why are you here?" Jolteon asked. "Why is Flareon and Glaceon wrapped up like a christmas present?" Emerald asked. "Oh yeah…well…these days, you need to be brutal in order to stop them from fight-" Prism stopped as Flareon and Glaceon fought with the "leash" to strangle each other. Vaporeon and Umbreon were struggling with the rope.

"…Shopping!" Blue said out of nowhere. "Uh…I said fighting, not shopping…" Prism said. "No, I mean, we should do shopping today!" Blue said.

"Because? Why out of nowhere anyway?" Green asked. "Probably because she just wants to be broke." Eevee muttered. Blue had a tick mark on her head.

"Grr…come on! Just a little sister bonding and brotherly bonding?"

Eevee just shakes her head. "Yeah…you must be _real _desperate to make friends if you just suddenly go all out-"

"Okay! That's it!" Blue lunged at Eevee who just dodged it.

"Here's another cat fight." Prism muttered.

"Just…hurry up and do whatever so this day can end." Vaporeon sighed as she stepped on the rope holding Flareon. "Yeah…then we can…hey wait, why are we still guarding Flareon and Glaceon?" Umbreon looked around for Espeon and Jolteon. Espeon and Jolteon froze from tip toeing out the room when Umbreon and Vaporeon glared at them. "Hehe…" Jolteon said sheepishly. "Anata chii…" Umbreon and Vaporeon started chasing them.

"…" Prism looked at Blue and Eevee, then the others. "Huh?" Prism said. They were…

Asleep?"

"Hey, what happened to them?" Prism asked Sylveon. Sylveon looked at the dex holders questionably. "…I have no idea. One minute, they're awake, next?"

"huh…" Prism looked at the other Eeveelutions. Jolteon and the others stopped chasing each other. They all shook their head. Prism sweatdropped. "Okay…they can't all just be knocked out cold at the same time out of nowhere…" Prism said. "We could try looking into it." Leafeon suggested. Espeon looked at the sleeping people.

"There's no sleeping powder." Espeon narrowed her eyes. "Although…why are their clothes…damp?"

"Damp?" Everyone looked at the clothes. There were some dark spots. "Yeah, their damp, so?" Blue said. "…what day is it?" Eevee paled and said frantically. "Saturday, duh." Prism said. All the Eeveelutions started to pale. "Prism…" Vaporeon said. The others woke up. "Wha?" Crystal rubbed her eyes drowsily. "What happened?"

"What, Vapor?" Prism asked. "_He's_ back…" Leafeon said. Prism paled. "Uh oh…"

"Wait, who's he?" Red asked. Prism and co. started to panic.

"EEEKKKK! HE'S BACK!"

"WAAAAHHHH!"

"NO!"

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

"QUICK! HIDE!"

They all scrambled to get upstairs and everyone heard the sound of the door slamming shut and locks and deadlocks and large furniture moving.

What?

Then the doorbell rang.

**Yeah, I'm going to stop here. Review and all that stuff. **

**White: That was a good chapter *stretches* **

**N:…**

…

**N:…**

**Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii **

**N:…**

**He's dead. I'm telling you, he's dead.**

**White:*feels N pulse* *panic* I don't feel anything! Don't feel anything!**

**Wha-what?! I was joking! *panic***

**White: *Shakes N* He's not reacting! Not reacting!**

**Oh Arceus! Hospital! HOSPITAL! Don't just stand there! Get the doctor!**

**Both: *Panics and run around screaming***


	11. Chapter 11

**Ani: We're back!**

**White: I'm so glad N didn't die.**

**Ani: Yes, who knew White didn't check N's pulse in the right place…**

**White: Aheheheheheheh…well, it isn't natural to hold your breath while sleeping.**

**Ani: Anyway, I don't own anything.**

**White: Except for Prism and the new kid.**

**Ani: Yeah, what she said.**

* * *

"Coming!" Crystal said and opened the door. A boy about the age of six stood there. "Uh…can I help you?" Crystal asked, bending down to the boy's height. He had chocolate blonde hair and twinkling brown eyes. He wore a green and blue striped t shirt and jean shorts with brown shoes.

"Where's Prism-chi?" he asked. "Uh…"

"Kawaii!" Blue cooed. "Who is he?" Gold asked. Crystal led the boy to the others, who just stared at everyone, smiling. "What's your name?" Yellow asked. "Tony!" the boy answered. "Okay, Tony…why do you need to see Prism?" Ruby said. "Because she's supposed to take care of me." Tony said. "Take care of ya?" Sapphire repeated. Tony nodded. "Yeah, she's my babysitter!"

"Your babysitter?!"

Tony then smiled. "You guys can take care of me too!"

"Uh…okay?" Red said. Then Tony grinned eviliy and before anyone could do anything, he grabbed one of Crystal's pigtails, making crystal go on the ground while wincing. "Horsey!"

"Uh…" Gold tried to pried Tony's hand off and end up getting his billiard taken. "En garde!" Tony said, pointing to the pole to Gold's neck, almost touching it. "Help!" gasped Crystal. It was very painful, she felt like half of her head is getting pulled off. Yellow tried to help but ended up tripping and landed in the front of Tony. Tony then grabbed Yellow's straw hat and put it on his head, even though it covered half of his face. "En garde!" he repeated happily.

Everyone else just stared. "...he's brutal." Blue said as she watched Tony riding on Gold and Crystal, grabbing Crystal's pigtails and Gold's hoodie as reins. "En garde!"

"Help…" Crystal said. "Hey, at least you aren't getting choked to death." Gold gasp. This is really strange, for their faces are squishing each other due to Tony.

* * *

**White: That's brutal…**

**And he still has Yellow's hat!**

**White: I'm so glad I'm not there.**

**Don't worry! That's not all Tony's gonna make!**

* * *

**Upstairs **

Flareon was putting one ear on the floor, listening to a bunch of crashing sounds and shattering sounds. "That better not be those china plates." She muttered. "Took me a long time to win that darn lottery…"

"Actually," Prism added. "I did the work. You just-"

"Shush."

"burned the stand down." Prism finished. Flareon glared at Prism without lifting her head. "Yeah, be glad we let you in here."

"_Old _lady." Vaporeon teased. Prism twitched. "Yeah, okay, so Tony refers me of an old lady…" Prism growled. "Hey, with your hair, it's true." Umbreon said.

"I'm not old! And it's silver! Not white!"

"Some oldies have gray…" hinted Jolteon. The next he knew, he was knocked out, engraved on the wall, by Prism's fist. "You…sure pack a punch…"

"Hmph." Prism replied. Then everyone could hear the crashes and screams and wails and excitement and more shattering. "Please…I don't want to go down now." Leafeon whimpered. "Great! Now it's going to be dirty again!" Espeon whined. "Be glad it's not-"

Furious knocking. "Open! Open! Let us in!" said a voice that sounds like Gold. "Gold?" Prism called. "YES! AND BLUE AND GREEN AND RUBY AND EMERALD! HELP US BEFORE TONY FINDS US!"

"Go upstairs, that's all he has to do." Flareon said darkly, straightening up. "LET US IN!" said everyone in panic. "Fine, let them in…" Eevee growled disapprovingly. Sylveon looked at Prism. "Where's the key?" she asked. Prism stopped tiptoeing. "Ahaha…" Prism said sheepishly. "What is it?" Leafeon asked. "Uh…I kinda forgot where the keys are…"

Everyone inside the room sweatdropped. "And?" Eevee said, having a feeling that's not the only thing. "_And_ I kinda forgot how to unlock all the chains and all. It's kinda a tangled mess…"

A dull clunk was to be heard as Flareon, Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Umbreon, and Glaceon's mouth hit the floor. "What's the matter? OPEN UP!" Emerald yelled from the other side.

"PRISM! YOU IDIOT!" was what Emerald and the others heard. "Blue, you're good a picking locks! Do something!" Ruby said to the brunette. Blue pouted. "I wish, but Ditto has no way in because the little space below is blocked." She complained.

Meanwhile, Prism was busy trying to calm down her pissed off Eeveelutions. "H-how about this?" Prism said frantically has the others loomed over her. "Flareon can melt the iron with fire!"

With that being said, Flareon used Flamethrower on the chains, and it ended up making the room become hot.

And with hot, I mean oven hot over a toaster hot.

"Ouch!" said Ruby's voice behind the door. "The door's hot! Is there a fire?"

"Technically, yes." Prism said, sweating while trying to fan herself. "Flareon! Stop before you cause a real fire!" Vaporeon yelled. Flareon stopped her attack. The chains were now a pile of melted gunk. "Oh great." Prism slapped her hand to her forehead. "Now it's impossible to open the door!" she groaned as more crashes and etc. were heard. "It's not that bad…" Vaporeon started. "Hello? The melted chains are now like glue all over the door! The door's now glued!" Prism said.

"This is all your fault!" Glaceon hissed at Flareon. "Me?" Flareon hissed back. "Prism was the one to suggest it!"

Half of the Eeveelutions looked at Prism. The other half still accused Flareon. "But it was you who decided to do it! You were the one who started all this!" Jolteon said. "Now, now…" Sylveon tried to say. "Oi! Hurry up!" Gold started to bang on the door. More crashes and etc. were to be heard downstairs. "Where's the others?" Prism asked Gold. "Downstairs, with devil boy." Gold replied. "And we'll be next on the lunch menu!"

Prism looked at the clock. "It is noon…" Prism muttered to himself. "Where's the window?" Glaceon asked. "Why are you looking at me?" Espeon said. "This isn't my room! Ask Vaporeon!"

**A/N: Okay, let me make this clear in case I didn't before:**

**On the left side of the hallway, Jolteon, Glaceon, Espeon, Sylveon, and Flareon's rooms are located in that order from the staircase. On the right, Vaporeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Eevee, Prism's rooms are located there.**

"Who, me?" Vaporeon blinked. "Uh, let's see…yeah, I think there's a window behind the closet." Vaporeon pointed a navy blue dresser with her paw. Crashes, etc. you know the drill is to be heard. "OPEN UP!"

"BE QUIET!" Everyone (excluding Sylveon) yelled back. That shut them up.

"Okay, open the window…" Prism started. "Wait, don't tell me I have to climb the house just to get in and out of my room." Vaporeon said. Umbreon shrugged. "I guess, until we get a new door." He said. Vaporeon twitched. "Why me…" she said. Eevee patted her with Eevee's paw. "It's alright…you're bound to have bad luck sometime soon."

"Hey!" Vaporeon said, shrugging off Eevee's paw. Eevee shrugged. "You're a Virgo, and they did say to watch out of bedroom doors."

"I thought that program was for humans." Prism blinked. "Do Pokemon even have zodiac signs anyway?" she whispered to Leafeon. "I dunno. If that's true, Eevee must have a zodiac with all time anger issues!" Leafeon whispered back. Eevee twitched, her back towards Prism and Leafeon. A tick mark was forming on her head. "You know, I can hear you. And I don't mind making you my personal scratching post."

Prism and Leafeon sweatdropped and shivered at Eevee's serious tone. "Okay…"

"OPEN UP ALREADY!"

"WHAT POINT OF SHUSH DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

* * *

**Downstairs**

"FASTER!" Tony shouted gleefully. Crystal winced by his strong pull of her pigtails and continue to crawl across the floor, while various flying things were sailing overhead. Yellow was knocked out on the floor by a ball. "Uh…Tony…" Crystal said. "Faster!" Tony ordered. "A-aye…"

Sapphire was busy dodging, cursing with every moment she got, which she never finished one because she got interrupted by a flying object.

Red was also knocked out by a…lamp? Or was it a clever (that'll explain the light trickle of blood…)?

Silver was nowhere to be found.

Yeah, just your typical visit with Tony…

* * *

**Upstairs**

Ruby frantically knocked on the door. "Open up! PLEASE!" he begged. "Oh, come on! It can't be that bad!" said Vaporeon's voice. "IT IS!"

"I could vouch for that." Said Prism's voice. "OPEN!"

"We can't!" said Umbreon. "Why not?" Ruby's eyes widen. "Flareon melted the iron to glue." Glaceon explained. "You're kidding…" Everyone sweatdropped. "Okay, let the woman do this." Blue said, going to the door. "Pesky woman." Green said. Blue ignored him, as always. "Okay, let's see…Open Sesame!" she said. "Seriously?" Emerald echoed everyone's thoughts. Then the door opened and everyone except for Blue stared open mouthed. Blue smirked at the boys. "Told ya."

Everyone looked in to see Prism and the others just staring. Vaporeon looked like she just got her dead friend back. "Thank you! Now I don't need to climb through the window!" she said. "So you're just going to keep the door open like?" Eevee said out loud. The next second, Vaporeon was in her own little dark corner, with a dark cloud over her head.

Everyone looked at Eevee. Eevee sweatdropped. "W-what?"

* * *

**After (I'm going to skip the gory details)**

"At this rate, you'll be lacking of blood." Yellow said worriedly as she finished bandaging both of Red's hands. Red shrugged. "Can't avoid it."

"We could." Crystal glared at Blue despite having one side of her head being sore. Blue blinked innocently, which is kinda weird, from the fact that her arm was in a sling and a few bandages on her face. Leafeon finished making a stitch on Emerald and Gold. "OW!" Gold winced. Leafeon finished dabbing the cut with this alcohol thing. "Stay still or it will sting more!" she scolded. "I swear." Eevee huffed, walking with three legs (her front paw got sprained). "How does Crystal put up with you?"

"I don't." Crystal replied, frowning, then stopped when her head started hurting.

"Hey, how come Leafeon, Yellow, and Sylveon survived?" Prism whined. "Because they're muses." Eevee said.

Sylveon, Yellow, and Leafeon sweatdropped at that comment.

"Who is that demon?" Gold groaned. "That _demon_ as you call him is this boy that his mother drops him off here from time to time. His mom is something of who you call, a professor in training."

"Who's his mother?" Yellow asked. "Unknown." Umbreon said as Sylveon gave him some ointment. "You never met her?" Blue said. "Oh, we met her. Her name's Unknown. Or at least, that what it said on her nametag." Glaceon said, changing her bandages. The dex holders sweatdropped.

"Okay," Flareon looked around the room, even though her eye was covered with bandages. "Where's the knife set?"

"What on earth do you need a knife for?" Green asked. "I can't believe I'm talking to a pokemon." He murmured under his breath. "I'll ignore that comment." Flareon glared at him. "I need a knife to get some of the books and spoons out of the raft."

"Remind me, how did they get in the raft?" Ruby muttered. "I dunno." Sapphire answered, straining her muscles to just change her sitting position.

"Yeah, well." Eevee shrugged with one arm. "That's what you get for coming here _uninvited_." She looked pointedly at Blue.

_Blackmail_ was everyone's thoughts.

"What are friends for?" Blue said. "To keep away from." Eevee muttered. "Y…no…" Prism. "It's the complete opposite…" she trailed off from Eevee's death glare. "Right…" Eevee growled, looking at Blue again. "_Friends_ don't intrude in someone's house." She said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

…

…

…

"Okay," Prism finished sweeping up the broken glass pieces. It was after the dex holders left (much to Eevee's delight) and the residents were cleaning up. "I think that's it…"

"You forgot that corner," Jolteon said, not missing a beat on dusting the walls and coffee table. "Right." Prism said, and walked toward the area she missed. "Where's Flareon?"

"In her room, melting the glasses to make some molding glass or something." Umbreon replied, carry a cart of books.

Eevee was using suction cups to walk on the ceiling to get the forks, knives, spoons, chopsticks, etc.

"URGH! Why on damn Arceus does my life have to cross with that stupid thief!" she cursed.

"You mean Blue?" Prism said, looking up while sweeping. "No." Eevee said bitterly. "I mean Tony."

"He's thief?" Jolteon stopped walking and looked up at Eevee, who was upside down. "What did he steal?"

"A couple of flowers, spoons, knives, forks, a book, a dictionary (why does he need that I have no idea), a few light bulbs, a pillowcase, my favorite dishbowl, and fifty bags of coffee beans."

"Whoa…" Prism said. "Why on earth does Tony need coffee? He's young!" Jolteon said. "How can _anyone _drink coffee? It's bitter." Prism added. "Exactly." Eevee said. "Exactly huh…" Prism looked around. "Hey, where did my piggy bank go?" she said out loud. "Tony?" Jolteon suggested. "No." Eevee muttered. "It's thief."

"Tony?" Jolteon repeated. "Blue." Eevee answered.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Here you go, people! I made a reservation in this fancy restaurant!" Blue ushered everyone in. "We should celebrate for surviving!"

"But…we do that all the time!"

"Now, now, dinner's on me. Let's eat!" Blue said. Green narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Where are you going to get the money?" he asked. "I have money." Blue held up a piggy bank. "You carry that around with you the whole time?" Ruby said. "No, it's just for this occasion…" Blue smiled slyly. "I've should've known…" Green muttered.

"What?" Crystal said. "Nothing, sweetie, let's order!" Blue said.

* * *

**Cottage**

"Ita-" Prism was about to say when the doorbell rang. Prism looked sideways. T T

"Again?"

"I'll get it." Vaporeon said and left the kitchen. Prism sighed. "I just want to _eat_ in peace." She murmured. Eevee shrugged. "Oh well."

"How's your arm?" Prism asked. Eevee shrugged. "Celebi helped." Eevee said. "Though she's wasting her time…"

"Be nice and be glad."

"Hmph."

Prism was playing around with her spaghetti. "What's taking Vapor so long?" she said.

"I'm back!" Vaporeon said cheerfully. "Who was it?" Umbreon asked. "A mailman." Vaporeon handed Prism an envelope which is on top of her head. Prism took the envelope and opened it. Prism scanned the letter. Glaceon stand on tip-paw. "What does it say?" she asked as she tried to read it. "Dear Prism, come to Yellow's house, we have something to tell you. –Blue"

"Oh, really?" Eevee said. "That's ridiculous. We stopped dinner for a small piece of-"

"P.S. We have a gourmet dinner ready for you and..._Eevee_." Prism finished.

Eevee was already out the door.

* * *

**Epilouge**

"Welcome ba-whoa! What happened to you?!" Flareon said as Prism and Eevee came back from Yellow's house.

"You're…dripping…" Espeon said, backing away. "Wet." Leafeon said.

"Is that…" Umbreon sniffed. "Tomato soup?"

"With salsa." Eevee said. "And sticky substance." Prism added. T T

Sylveon handed them a towel. "Here, before you catch a cold." Sylveon said. "Thanks." Prism and Eevee said and _tried_ to dry themselves.

"What happened?" Glaceon asked. "Was it the dex holders?" Vaporeon asked. Eevee and Prism nodded. "What happened?" Glaceon repeated. All of the sudden, Eevee erupted. "DAMN YOU ARCEUS! WHY THE HECK DID I HAVE TO MEET THE STUPID PRANKSTER?! I HATE MY LIFE!"

Everyone flinched at the outburst. "So…" Umbreon said. Prism sighed. "It was a prank from a truth and dare." She said. The _she_ erupted. "I GOT CALLED OUT FROM DINNER ONLY TO GET SOAKED AND SODDEN FROM A _PRANK_! I HATE MY LIFE! NOW I MISSED DINNER!" she wailed.

"D-don't worry…" Sylveon said, sweatdropping. "We've kept your share on the counter…"

"Although it probably isn't warm." Espeon said, at far corner of the room. "Flareon, could you please heat it up?" Jolteon asked. "Sure, whatever." Flareon huffed. "I'm you personal heater, whatever."

"I'm killing that bitch." Prism muttered. "Which one?" Eevee asked grumpily. "I'm thinking of both Blue and Gold."

"You take Gold. I'm taking Blue."

"I'm also taking Emerald."

* * *

**That's it! Sorry, very random at the end.**

**White: What happened after?**

**Let's just say…Blue, pervert, and shortie was sent to a hospital for an…ahem…surgery…**

**White: O_O**

**N: …**

**Whoa, when did N get here?**

**White: I have no idea…**

**Review! I swear, there isn't much of that. At all.**

**White: Give it time...**

**They're testing my patience, I just know it.**

**White: there isn't that much viewers anyways, any other announcements?**

**No…oh wait! The next chapter, I'm planning on posting on Halloween. It's a Halloween special. I getting ideas right now, so I'm trying. Anyways, that's it. I think.**

**White: Right, now…**

**I'm outta here!**

**White: Ditto!**

**N: …**

**N says ditto too!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ani: …**

**White: …**

**N: …**

**White: Okay, Ani? You can come out of your…desk…**

**Ani: *comes out slowly***

**White: Well?**

**Ani: Hi?**

**White: You got something to tell right?**

**Ani: Yeah…sorry about the uh…Halloween story…I didn't do it.**

**White: Because when she started writing it, she started to be all scared from her own story…**

**Ani: I know! I'm such a scardey cat!**

**White: *nods***

**Ani: So I'm just going to go away…**

**White: And **_**narrate**_** the story**

**Ani: Fine, fine. You win. Okay, I don't own Pokemon**

**White: **_**Enjoy**_

**Ani: Right…**

**N: …**

* * *

**The next day **

"Okay! Scrub the floors! Clean the windows! Dust the furniture! And-"

"Whoa, hold it Flareon." Glaceon said. "What's with all the bossiness?"

"What?" Flareon blinked. "It's my turn."

"Your turn?"

"You know." Flareon said. "My turn to order you guys around!"

Glaceon twitched. "We have something like that?"

Flareon shrugged. "I dunno." She said. Glaceon rolled her eyes. She was about to say something when there was a large crash in the living room. Glaceon and Flareon went to the living room to see what's going on. "What-Geh! What the…" Flareon gaped. "Is there a war going on?" Glaceon whispered.

Prism was wearing those camouflage suit and a green helmet and Eevee wore a pokemon sized one. They were carrying a cannon, a rifle, a toolbox, a book, and a bag of…stuff.

"You hunting down someone?" Flareon asked. "Yes." Prism answered, all mighty and stuff. Glaceon watched warily at the fallen tree behind Prism that looked like something made a hole in the middle. "Who is it?" Flareon asked. "I'm hunting a thief." Eevee replied, trying to adjust the helmet. "I'm hunting a short guy and a playboy."

"Their crime:" Prism and Eevee said. "Stealing." Eevee said. "Flirting with too many girls." Prism listed.

"Faked gym badges."

"Doing…ahem…excretion in public."

"Stole money."

"Cheated in gambling."

"Blackmailed pretty much everyone she knows."

"Gambles underage…I think."

"FREAKING PRANKED A DARN PRANK FOR NO DARN REASON!"

"MADE ME MISS DINNER!" they finished.

Flareon and Glaceon sweatdropped. "Good…for you?" Flareon said. "Ow!" she yelled as Glaceon stomped on Flareon's tail. "That's more like a cops thing." Glaceon said. "So?" Prism asked. "Um…you look like you're doing some illegal pokehunting…"

Prism and Eevee looked each other. They went inside for five minutes before coming out in police officer clothing. "You're going to get in trouble to even act like a police officer without a license." Glaceon sighed. Prism and Eevee frowned and went inside to switch to their normal attire (Eevee having none) but still has all the items. "What's in the bag?" Flareon asked. "What happened to the tree?" Glaceon asked after. "Just some stuff." Prism replied to Flareon. "We test run the cannon." Eevee replied to Glaceon.

_Where did you even get that stuff...? _Glaceon thought. "What stuff?" Flareon asked. The only answer was Prism and Eevee grinning evilly and giggling darkly. Flareon and Glaceon shivered from head to tail. "W-well…" Flareon said. "Uh…good luck?"

"Oh!" Flareon realized something. "While you're doing whatever. Be sure to also get Sapphi."

"Sapphi?" Glaceon repeated. "Sapphire." Flareon translated. "Uh…sure?" Prism said. Prism and Eevee ran off to go to their first target: Shortie.

"Why Sapphi-I mean, Sapphire?" Glaceon asked Flareon. "Well why not? I want to see Sapphi kick their butt!" Flareon grinned. Glaceon sweatdropped. "So you're also another devil, huh."

"What was that?"

"You heard me." They glared at each other, but was quickly cut off by, "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE TREE?!"

**Ani: *coughtLeafeoncough***

**White: *coughexplosioncough***

* * *

**Behind a tree next to Crystal's house**

"So victim number 1 is taking residence in PA's house? Over." Prism whispered in a walkie talkie.

**Ani: AKA Professor's Assistant**

"Yes, over." Eevee whispered on the other side. "Victim 1 is in the kitchen. Seems to be eating cake. Over."

"Which kind? Over."

"Strawberry. Over."

**Ani: *sweatdrop***

**White: *writing stuff down for ideas***

"Okay. We'll do…Plan…AB238. Over."

"No tape at hand. Over."

"I have it." Prism took out a roll of tape from her bag. "You do part B, I'll do part A." Prism instructed in her walkie talkie. "Hmm…I suppose honey will have to do…" Eevee muttered.

**After**

"Emerald, about the-" Crystal came in the house. "Whoa! What happened?" Crystal stared at what looks like Emerald covered in some weird yellowy substance. "Did you took some weird mud bath or something?"

Two pair of eyes opened and looked at Crystal. "MmhmmMmm…"

"What?" Crystal said. The huge glob of substance just tried to shake its head. Crystal looked around to see a rope attached to tape and honey to make this weird contraption for someone to trip and fall over, land on this mini seasaw to let a bucket full of toy pokemon in the air, knock the lights, thus making some marbles to fly across the room in order to have the arrow to strike uphead to pop a balloon and the air to start the toy car to go down to launch...

**Ani: You know what, forget it. I'm just going to skip some stuff. Up to your imagination. Just include a cannon**

…making a sac of the substance to fall on Emerald. Crystal sweatdropped. "Here, let's go get that stuff off…"

In the end, Crystal was covered in the same substance, only not as thoroughly.

Emerald, at least, has his mouth and eyes cleaned off.

Prism and Eevee was already going to their next target: Playboy aka Pervert.

* * *

**At the cottage**

Flareon sighed as she tried to fix the front steps again. "This sucks. Why are we the whipping boys?" Flareon muttered. "Technically, we're not boys." Glaceon said. "Thanks again for helping us, Umbreon, Jolteon.

"We didn't really want to…" Jolteon glanced sideways at an angry Leafeon. Umbreon nodded in agreement. "HEY! LESS TALKING, MORE DUSTING!"

"A-aye…"

* * *

**With Blue (cause it takes a while for Prism and Eevee to find victim)**

"Hmm…" Blue said to herself. "I wonder if Prism noticed the missing money…" Blue shook her head. "Nah, probably not."

At that point, somewhere a couple of miles away, a certain girl sneezed.

Eevee felt a tingling in her nose too.

* * *

**With Ruby**

"Come on, Sapphire! Please! Just this once!" Ruby complained. "No way! I ain't lettin' ya puttin' me in a dress!" Sapphire spat. "Pretty please~"

"No!"

"Why not!"

"'Cause I'm not a sissy!"

Ruby sighed. "Why don't cha ask Prizm?" Sapphire said, folding her arms. "I did. But she went away before I could ask." Ruby remembered this morning when Prism and Eevee asked for some thread, a needle, and some fabric. Then they ran out right after. "They didn't even say thanks…" Ruby pouted. Then he noticed Sapphire trying to sneak away to the door. "Oh no you don't!" Ruby lunged at Sapphire.

"What the-no! Get off of me!"

"It'll only take a minute!"

"NO!"

* * *

**Let's move on to…eh, Green**

Green is busy reading a book.

* * *

'**Kay, that's boring, next!**

Silver was just training.

"Sneasel, Ice shard!"

"Ferligator! Hydro Cannon!"

Several trees got knocked down.

Silver quickly flew away with his Honchcrow.

* * *

…**Next!**

Yellow overslept…

She's still sleeping at 11:30 am…-_-'

* * *

**Okay, that's interesting…not. Next!**

"Hey, Bill." Daisy said. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I was wondering…"

"Huh?

* * *

**O_O Wrong character! Next! Scratch that, on to Goldilocks!**

**Er, I mean Gold!**

Eevee was on the rooftop on the gambling corner Gold was in. She was wearing a pokemon sized spy outfit. Prism was across the street, also in a spy outfit, looking through binoculars. She had a good view of what's going on inside the game corner.

* * *

**Wait, meanwhile with Blue (It's kinda important…**

"That's funny…" Blue said as she rummaged around her 'treasure chest'. "Where did my binoculars go? And what happened to my spy outfit? Wait, my walkie talkies! Where is it?"

* * *

**Back to Prism and Eevee**

"Okay…Gold's doing his normal cheat sheet. Over." Prism said in her walkie talkie. "Taking part in Plan AKB0048."

**Ani: :3 I kinda put the Akb0048 series as a name…ahahaha**

**White: What's it about?**

**Ani: I guess Gold will like it…Ruby definitely…just about…singers in outer space**

"Roger that." Prism said. "Do you have everything?" Eevee asked. "Yeah, I ran out of SB though."

"SB in stock. Over. Mission 1b shall commence."

* * *

**Take a detour and visit Pesky Woman!**

Blue pouted. "I was so sure I left it here yesterday…" Blue sighed and looked in her _real_ treasure chest.

Aka hell.

**White: *coughblackcough***

**Ani: *coughmailcough***

**N: …**

Blue sighed in relief. "They're all here…"

* * *

**With Gold after**

The girls were covering their mouths in laughter. Gold just stood there. T T

He was covered in some weird flimsy substance and he…stank like crazy.

"Gold…" said one person. "You might want to take a bath…"

Gold looked up and saw a very thin thread, you couldn't see it without the light at the right angle.

Apparently someone knocked the tiny doll on top of the chandelier and the marble rolled down on the thread as knocked a few books, like dominoes. The books helped the candle to lift up (like an elevator thing you know? Physics?) and warm up the boiling water, which steamed a balloon and somehow popped to reveal a small object to roll toward a glass bottle that then spilled a box of stuff while at the same time, a toy car with a needle on top cut another piece of thread to let the fabric underneath the box of stuff to lift up like a net trap to the ceiling and the trap knocked down bowling pins ("Where's the extra bowling pins?" a guy said in a bowling place). Again, like dominoes, it knocked down to press a lever thing for an arrow to zoom across the room to cut the ropes attached to the fabric, making the box of stuff to fall on Gold.

**Ani: Like I said, Physics**

Apparently, the substance are stink bombs.

**Ani: Now you know what SB means**

"Today is not my day…" Gold grumbled.

Prism and Eevee tried to hold their laughter as the quietly climbed down the game corner and went to their last victim: Victim 1c, aka Thief

* * *

**With Blue**

Blue went back to checking her _real_ treasure chest, only to find it empty. "WHAT?!"

* * *

**With Red**

"Hmm?" Red said as he was hiking on Mt. Silver for the fun of it. "I could have sworn I heard Blue…"

Red shrugged. "Couldn't be! She's in Pallet Town!"

Red looked at the vast land before him. "I should come here more often…" he muttered, silently thinking of a blonde girl unconsciously…

* * *

**Unknown to Blue**

Prism was hiding in a tree and Eevee was across Prism, hiding in a bush. "Okay, Blue's looking for something. Over." Eevee said in the walkie talkie. "Probably her MOH." Prism said.

**Ani: Aka Mail of Hell**

"True. So true."

"Okay. Your pick. Which plan? Over."

"I choose…" Eevee thinks for a moment. "YOU."

**Ani: Get it? I choose you? YOU is actually the plan's name**

"YOU it is." Prism chewed on a piece of bubblegum. "This is easy…"

* * *

**Epilouge the first**

"Oh Blue~!" Gold smirked as he waved a picture in Blue's face. "What?" Blue sniffed. "What's that smell?"

Gold frowned a bit. "Yeah, stink bomb. Don't know how it happened. Still didn't get the stuff off much…"

"What's that?" Blue asked, reaching for the pictured. "Ah ah ah…" Gold waved his finger at his senior. "First, you better give me back 100000 pokedollars in total for those poker games."

"I won them fair and square." Blue stuck her tongue out. "Why would I do that?"

"Because." Green entered Blue's house, holding a picture as well. "Because." Sapphire entered as well, dragging Ruby along. Both have a picture in their hands. "Because." Crystal said also as she entered too. Green gave Crystal a questioning look at the substance still stuck in her hair. Crystal just shrugged. She also held a picture. "Wow. Is it picture day? Are you taking a picture of me? I'm so honored." Blue blinked and struck a pose.

"Whatever. Your blackmailing days are over." Gold smirked. "What do you mean?" Blue asked. "This." Everyone said in unison and held out the picture for Blue to see. Blue looked at them closely. Blue paled. "How'd you get this?" Blue asked fearfully. "A well known source…" Crystal replied. "Sure ya don't want us to post it all over the internet?" Sapphrie said slyly. "Why you…what about the pictures I took of you and-"

"Actually…" Sapphire fished around in her pocket to reveal a stack of pictures tied with a rubber band. "I have it." Sapphire smirked at Blue's really pale face.

"Now, pay me 190234 pokedollars." Sapphire ordered. "And give me back all my money you stole!" Ruby said. "Not to mention the 72480374 pokedollars I used on the dinners you made me pay." Green added. "And all the money you stole from my bank." Crystal said. "Now, don't forget about me." Gold said. They held up a package of photos Blue used as blackmail on them, tied with a rubber band. None of them realize that some blackmail has to do with another…

Blue fumed but she was…defeated.

Utterly, defeated.

Blue sighed. She was going to get bankrupted. "Fine, but first. Tell me, who gave you these?" Blue asked. "A well known source." Crystal repeated. "Aka Eevee Gal." Gold smirked. Blue started thinking of a scheme.

* * *

**Epilogue the second**

Blue was defeated by Prism and Eevee. They held the original copies of her blackmail and had actual blackmail for Blue. Including videos and soundtracks.

Blue sighed. At least she had her blackmail back. Just some, not a lot…

But it took a long time to gamble her way to get the prizes.

Damn, she didn't knew those Eeveelutions (except for Leafeon and Sylveon) were great at poker.

As Blue tried to sat up from the hospital bed, she wince at the pain and lay back down. Gold and Emerald were also in the same predicament as Blue. Apparently, the pranks that happened today was because of revenge. They should have known that this will happen.

They already saw what happened with only one of them. Now times that by eight.

But only two did it.

Oh, and add a piano.

**And that's what happened before Blue, Gold, and Emerald got a surgery**

* * *

**Ani: Finish! Yay!**

**N: …**

**White: Congrats…**

**Ani: I could have put some knives and close to death plans Prism and Eevee could do, but...nah...**

**N: ...**

**Ani: Review. Just one. ONE. **

**White: When she saw the new review, she went right to work…**

**Ani: So thanks Amazing! **

**White: Anything else?**

**Ani: Hm? Oh yeah! I'm planning on introducing either Soul or the enemy soon…your pick! Review to give me your opinions. **

**White: Which probably means there won't be that much of an update, unless Ani feels like so.**

**Ani: Great! Let's see…and if anyone have any idea of how to make N actually become human, let me know!**

**N: …**

**Ani: See what I mean? -_-'**

**White: Oh! And…there might be a side story the next time she updates. It's not really about the main story, more like behind the scenes thing? You'll see.**

**Ani: And if it goes against the laws of FF, I'll just delete it.**

**White: Thank you and have a nice day!**

**Ani: White…we're not in a restaurant…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ani: Welcome back peoplez!**

**White: Yes, well..**

**N: ...**

**Ani: Since I don't have much to say until the bottom, I'm going to go straight to the disclaim:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokespe! Sadly...**

**White: Thank Arceus...**

**Ani: I can hear you**

* * *

Prism looked over a textbook as the teacher for science class droned on and on. Blue was fiddling with a camera (who knows where she stole it from. "There's a thief in Goldenrod City!" Nevermind.), Red was silently sleeping behind his textbook. Yellow and Green was listening intently. Eevee was just underneath the table. Every now and then she'll scratch at Blue's feet.

"So you add the chemical Z with the chemical from the onions to produce…"

"Psst." Prism hissed at Red without looking up from her textbook. She's was on the good part about how the chemicals extract itself to make an explosion of some sort. Red opened his eyes sleepily. "Mr. Ross." The science teacher said. "Uh, yes?" Red stood up. "Please repeat anything I said earlier."

"Uh…"

"Mr. Ross?"

"Um…please repeat anything I said earlier?"

Laughter erupted in the class. The teacher twitched. "Mr. Ross, please pay attention next time."

"Okay…" Red sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and sat down.

Eevee was trying hard not to laugh underneath. Same goes for the others. Prism and Blue pretended to cough softly.

* * *

**At lunch**

"It was hilarious!" Blue laughed as she told the not-really-that-funny- story. "It's not that funny…" Eevee said. Blue shot Eevee a look. Eevee continued eating her share of Prism's lunch. Prism was still reading a textbook. "What's so interesting about that stupid text-"

"Shush, Gold." Prism muttered without taking her eyes off the textbook. "I was just getting to the good part."

"What good part?" Gold said. "Are you reading some por-Umph!" Gold got kicked/slapped/scratched by Crystal, Prism's free hand, and Eevee. "OW! What did I do?" Gold said as he cringed at the sting from the scratch on the face. "It's what you were about to do." Crystal scolded. "So, Prism. What are you reading that's so intresting?" Green asked. "I bet it is p-" Emerald got interrupted by Crystal's glare. "Gold!" she snapped her head towards the playboy. "What?"

"Stop teaching Emerald bad stuff!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Oh yes you did!"

"GIVE ME MY COOKIE!" Sapphire interrupted Crystal and Gold. "Why are you yelling at me?" Ruby cried. "YOU STOLE MY COOKIE!"

"Excuse me? I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Got proof?"

"Yeah I got proof! The proof's in the dumpling!"

"It's Pudding!"

"What pudding? There ain't no pudding!"

"No, that's how the saying goes."

"I'm ain't talkin' about some stinkin' sayin'. I'm talking about the damn dumplin'" Sapphire pointed at Ruby's dumpling. "What?"

"The proof's in the dumpling!"

"It's pudding!"

"I know a dumplin' when I see one!"

"But I'm telling you-"

"I'm telling _you_ that it's in the dumpling!" Sapphire snatched Ruby's dumpling and split it open to reveal a cookie. Prism looked up at her textbook. "Wow. The proof's really _is_ in the dumpling." Prism said. "How did that get in-" Ruby said confused. Sapphire growled. "Can't deny tha truth huh? Well, there ya have it!" Sapphire spat. "But I didn't-"

"Don't d-d-d-oh! What's the d word?" Sapphire asked Crystal. "Deny?" Crystal suggested. "Right, what she said." Sapphire continued to glare at Ruby. "Don't Dini!"

"Deny, not dini." Prism muttered, back to reading the textbook. "I swear! What's so interesting about a textbook?" Gold said. "What are you reading?"

"You can read." Prism replied. Eevee shook her head. "She's reading about some chemicals and explosions and nuclear and stuff." She muttered.

Silence…

Eevee sighed. "And she kept reading it since yesterday too."

"Oh yeah, about yesterday…" Red said. "You missed the weirdest thing…" Yellow started. "Someone pranked Emerald, Gold, and Blue. I wonder why…"

Gold, Crystal, Green, Sapphire, and Ruby looked at Prism and Eevee knowingly. Blue narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Silver got the idea.

Prism and Eevee smirked. "You're welcome." They replied. Red and Yellow were still confused. Blue glared. Emerald scowled. Gold shrugged and forgiven them.

Eevee stuck her tongue out at Blue.

* * *

**Cottage**

Umbreon and Leafeon looked back and forth at the two angry pokemon. "I knew it." Umbreon said. "Fire and Ice do NOT mix well together. "Really? I liked the ice cream topped with peppers." Leafeon said. Umbreon looked at Leafeon. "Seriously?" he said. Leafeon shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"You do realize that's one of the things that made the forest on fire, right?"

Leafeon thought for a moment before slowly nodding her head.

"Well…it was good…while it lasts…"

"…OMA!"

Leafeon, Umbreon, Flareon, and Glaceon jumped at Jolteon voice. They zoomed out of the kitchen and half fell in the living room. "Where's the fire?" Glaceon asked as she tried to get Leafeon off of her. "Get off…" Flareon muttered at Glaceon. "I will if Leafeon will." Glaceon hissed back. "All of you get off of me!" Umbreon growled. "My tails stuck." Leafeon said.

"OMA,OMA,OMA,OMA,OMA!" Jolteon hollered as he zoomed around the pile. "What's wrong?" Glaceon said as she tried to get Leafeon's tail out. "Prism!" Jolteon replied, skidding to a halt. "What about her?" Leafeon asked.

"Let me guess." Umbreon said. "She stole Espeon's extra needles again."

"Objection!" Flareon said. _We're in court?_ Thought Leafeon. "I bet that Prism got r-"

"We're not going there." Everyone said. Flareon twitched. "I was about to say that Prism got ridiculous clothing from Ruby."

"I bet Prism's been missing school." Glaceon said. "Ow! That's my paw, Flare!"

**Ani: Okay, that was inspiration I had by Amazing. Arigato!**

**White: Who's amazing?**

**Ani: Everyone of course! Except for the baddies!**

"No...I don't…_think_ so…" Jolteon said. "I was just saying that-"

"Glaceon…" Flareon had a tick mark on her head. "Will you please hurry up and GET OFF OF MY BACK!"

"ALL OF YOU GET OFF OF _MY_ BACK!" Umbreon yelled. "I'm trying!" Glaceon retorted. "_I'm_ trying!" Leafeon said.

Jolteon sweatdropped as the others argue. "Hello? I'm still here you know." Jolteon said.

"THEN YOU DO SOMETHING AND HELP US!"

Jolteon cowered a little. "Okay…"

* * *

**After a Thunder attack**

"JOLTEON!" Glaceon snapped. "Why on earth are you trying to electrocute us?!"

"Hey, at least you're free…" Jolteon replied meekly. "Oh, _sure_…" Flareon growled. "We're covered in soot and bruises…whoopee doodle doo…"

Jolteon gulped. "Okay…I guess this is my cue…" he said before he suddenly ran out the door with Flareon and Glaceon chasing after him. Leafeon was tending her plants, Umbreon was trying to get Espeon (who came down after they were hit) to stop talking about how messy he looks. "You can barely see the soot anyway!"

**Ani: Okay…why on earth is there a bunch of papers in the room?**

**White: Uh…Ani?**

**Ani: I mean…I get the fact that trying to find new stories is hard but this is-**

**White: Ani…**

**Ani: What?**

**White: I think you pressed the button for uh…talking to the readers thing?**

**Ani: *Notices* Oops! My bad! Let me just press the bu-**

**After a chase around the forest later…**

"Okay, so what happened to Prism?" Glaceon replied. "Hmm?" Jolteon said. "Prism? The one that you freaked out so much?" Flareon pressed. "Oh…that…" Jolteon looked away from the intense stares. "Uh…I forgot."

Flareon and Glaceon anime fell.

**Ani: *anime fell***

**White: *anime fell***

**N: …**

"JOOOOLLLLLTTTTEEEEEEOOOONNNNN!"

"Oops. That my cue! Again. See ya!"

* * *

**At school**

"Please do the rest of the chapters for homework." The teacher said as the final bell rang. "YES!" Gold yelled and skateboarded out the room. "GOLD! NO SKATEBOARDS!" Crystal yelled after him. The rest of the students just shook their heads as they heard a bunch of screams, kicks, crashes, etc.

Silver pretended (and failed) that he does NOT know Crystal and Gold.

**Later**

Gold groaned as he walked to his house, accompanied by Prism and Eevee.

Eevee tried to stifle a laugh while Prism tried to pinch herself without laughing. "W-what's with the…pink hand mark on your…f-f-face…" Prism managed to gasp out.

"I-I-b-b-bet it's…C-c-crystal!" Eevee choked out before spluttering a laugh. "It's not that funny…is it?" Gold asked. T T

There was no answer because Prism was too busy pinching herself and Eevee was too busy trying to hold her breath. "You're bleeding." Gold told Prism.

"S-s-so…why do you want to walk w-w-ith…u-u-us?" Eevee asked. "Well…I want to ask you something…" Gold said, rubbing his head sheepishly. "What is it?" Prism stopped pinching herself and laughing because she really is bleeding.

"Uh…can…youmakemealovepotion?"

"Huh?" Prism and Eevee had blank faces as they tried to understand Gold's language. "A…" Prism began

"Love…" Eevee continued.

"Potion?" Prism finished.

Gold blushed and nodded. Prism and Eevee gave each other a bewildered look. "HUH?!"

"Hold on." Prism did a stop sign motion with her hand. "A love potion? Me? Since when was I cupid?"

"Or a witch." Eevee added. "Or a potion maker." Prism said. "Or Blue." Eevee said.

Silence…

Prism cleared her throat. "Uh…yes…um…jeez…Gold, do you really think of me as Blue's twin?" Prism asked like it was an insult (somewhere, a certain brunette sneezed). "No…" Gold kicked a rock with his foot. "So…" Prism said slowly. "Where did you get that ridiculous idea that Prism makes potions?" Eevee blurted out. Gold stared. "Well…"

"Well?" Prism and Eevee leaned in. "I read this manga…" Gold said slowly. "Yes, Yes?"

"And…apparently it has this person with talking pokemon and makes all sorts of potions! I figured that maybe you know how to make potions too!"

Silence…

* * *

**White: *open mouthed***

**Ani: *slaps hand to face***

**N: *twitches***

* * *

Prism and Eevee anime fell. "YOU GOT A STUPID IDEA LIKE THAT FROM A STUPID MANGA?!" Eevee yelled. Gold blinked. "You mean…you don't know how to make potions?"

* * *

**White: *turns white (no pun intended)***

**Ani: *sweatdropped***

**N: …**

**Arceus (in another dimension): **_**I can't believe this guy's an idiot**_

* * *

Prism looked at Eevee. T T

"Would you like to explain?" Prism invited. Eevee just sighed and looked down. "I knew it." She muttered under her breath. "The pokedex holders aren't just idiots, they're retards."

Somewhere, a certain…one, two…about 17 people sneezed.

"Language." Prism said. "Well?" Gold said eagerly. "Uh…how am I suppose to explain this to an idiot without a brain…" Eevee said. "Um…I don't know how to make…potions…" Prism said.

"Eh?" Gold said. "You don't?"

"I don't."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Seriously?"

"Uh…" Prism thought for a moment. She snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah! I remember having a book called Potions of Making."

"Huh?" Eevee and Gold said. Prism nodded. "Yeah, apparently, it's just a recipe book of various Potions…" Prism trailed off after seeing Gold's puppy dog eyes. "Uh…may I…help you?" Prism said.

* * *

**Ani: Crystal's going to have a fit**

**White: Why?**

**Ani: Because Gold's face is **_**way **_**too close to Prism's**

**N: …**

**Ani: *whispers loudly* why do we have N here anyway? He's really nothing but spam**

* * *

"Yes, you can help him by taking him to a mental hospital." Eevee replied, getting ready to pounce a scratch attack.

* * *

**Cottage**

"Welcome-AAH!" Vaporeon jumped when she greeted Prism, Eevee and Gold. "Gold…is that you? What…happened to your…uh…face?"

"It's all red…" Umbreon whispered. "and scratchy." Jolteon said. "I bet Gold's 'fangirls' got all nasty and forgot to clip their nails." Flareon said.

* * *

**Ani: That's…not impossible…**

**Gold: HEY!**

**Ani: Out! OUT! **

**White: Hello senior-**

**Ani: Out before White advertise her agency! QUICK!**

* * *

"No, it's just that Crystal kicked and slapped Gold for some reason at school, and I think she used a frying pan (courtesy of me). And Eevee recently scratched Gold so…" Prism explained. Eevee stood there, looking as proud as a Pyroar.

"Congratulations!" Espeon said, backing away. "For what?" Gold said.

"For nothing." Espeon said and darted out of the room, in fear that she might get dirty from Gold's bruised face.

Prism blinked. "Yeah…right…congrats for nothing…" T T

"Why is she here anyway?" Eevee sweatdropped. Prism noticed something. "Oh yeah." Prism held up her index finger. "You said that you wanted me to make a love potion. Why is that?"

"That's right…" Eevee turned to Gold. "What happened? Lost your idiotic (and dumb) ways to 'catch' your 'prey' or something?"

"Actually…" Gold started.

"It was about time he knows that his lame pickup lines isn't going to work on girls except for the idiotic ones." Flareon commented. "Harsh…" Umbreon said. "But true~" Prism sing sang. Gold narrowed his eyes. "I'm pretty sure you're not complimenting me there."

"Wow." Eevee said. "You're smarter than I thought."

* * *

**Ani: That's so true, right White?**

**White: …**

**Ani: Oh great, we have the female version of N with brown hair**

**White: Is my advertising for my agency really that bad?**

**Ani: A~nd we have a grudge holder here…**

**N: …**

* * *

Gold shuffled his feet. "I wanted the love potion because…" he mumbled the rest. "What?" Prism, Eevee, Flareon, Umbreon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon leaned in to listen better. Each second passed and Gold became more redder. "*mumble* *mumble*"

"Huh? *leans closer*

"*mumble*"

"What? *leans closer*

"*mumble* too close *mumble*"

"We wouldn't need to lean really close if you stop mumbling." Flareon said.

Gold became red. "Hey! We just grew a tomato head!" Vaporeon said.

Gold glared at Vaporeon but still red in the face. "It's not _that_ bad is it?" Eevee said. "Yeah, I mean, it's like you're saying that you're in love with Crystal or something." Prism shrugged. Gold flinched. Umbreon blinked. "I'm hallucinating." He commented.

There was a knock on the door. Gold widened his eyes in fear and darted to the kitchen. "Pretend I'm not here." He whispered to the others before shutting the door. "What's up with him?" Jolteon said. Prism opened the door.

"Oh, hi Crystal. What's up?" Vaporeon said. "Prism, have you seen Gold?" Crystal asked. "Right that's right. I'm nothing but air. I didn't say a word because I'm not here…" Vaporeon mumbled. "Oh, hey Vaporeon." Crystal added.

"Sure~ I'm just an afterthought uh huh…" Vaporeon was in her own little dark corner, a rain cloud raining on her. "Gold? Yeah I saw him. Why?" Prism asked. Crystal eyes widened. "You saw him? Do you know where he is? I'm looking for him."

"Okay…but you never answered my question."

Crystal expression suddenly became angry. "That pervert took some pretty pervy pics of the girl's dressing room…I even have those pictures. Plus, he still owes me some money. Like two hundred-"

"That's not that much…" Eevee said. "Thousand dollars." Crystal finished. Prism almost gagged. "That guy spied on the girl's room?" Prism choked. "You should have known something like that will happen. Soon or later…" Eevee mumbled. "But that's…" before anyone knew it, Eevee zoomed by the kitchen, force the door open, scratch Gold hard, dragged him out and 'offer' him to a bewildered Crystal. Eevee spat out the piece of cloth she was biting. "There." Eevee said. Crystal's eyes flashed in anger and revenge, and the next thing…

* * *

**Pokemon's POV**

I don't know why, but all of the sudden, a loud eruption erupted in the cottage, and a boy came flying out to the sky from the roof. The next thing I knew, he was nothing but a twinkle in the blue sky.

* * *

**Eevee's POV**

I smirked. "Now that's how you take care of the garbage."

* * *

**Epilogue (I'm running out of ideas)**

"So…Prism…" Sylveon said during nighttime. Prism looked up from her spagetthi. "What?"

"About school…" Espeon said, at a far corner. "Did you…" Vaporeon said. "skipped school?" Jolteon asked. Prism stopped as if someone hit pause button. Eevee looked anywhere but the others. "That reaction tells me something Flareon narrowed her eyes. "Spill the beans, Prizmmy." Glaceon said.

* * *

**Ani: Pretty Rhythm reference!**

**White: …**

**Ani: Why did this story earned spam as co hosts?**

**N: …**

* * *

"Okay, I don't know why you created a new nickname for me, but I didn't _really_ skip…school…" Prism said.

"What do you mean?" Umbreon said. Prism looked at Eevee, who looked away. "Eevee~~" everyone ganged up on her. "W-what? And no, Flareon, I want my meatball."

"Darn it." Flareon muttered, walking away to her own little dark corner.

Sylveon tried to get Flareon out by saying, "I have extra meatballs…"

"Really?" Flareon quickly went to Sylveon side, eyes all big and twinkling. Sylveon sweatdropped at the huge switch, and nodded. "YAY!" Flareon cheered. "Back to topic." Flareon suddenly acted all serious. "What do you mean by, 'not really skipping school'?"

"Well…I sorta…" Prism started. "Kinda…" Eevee said sheepishly. "Maybe…" Prism continued. "Get to the point." Everyone else said. T T

"Uh…iuseddittydittototransformtomelikeacloneandsortakindagotoschooltobemeandtakenotesandstuffsoIcoulddothehomework."

It took about a minute to translate what Prism said. "Okay…who's DittyDitto?" Jolteon said. "Isn't that the ditto and the far corner of the forest?" Leafeon said. "You made DittyDitto to transform into you at school?!" shrieked Glaceon, then turned around with a dark face. "What kind of name is DittyDitto?"

"So…the 'Prism' at school is really a ditto…" Sylveon said. Eevee nodded. "Uh huh…" Umbreon said. "Yeah…does DittyJumbo really know about how to do all the school stuff? Can he even talk?"

"One, it's DittyDitto, not Jumbo. Two, I taught him. Three, half talk. Four, DittyDitto is genderless." Prism replied.

"I have no idea who this DummyDumpling is, but okay, as long as you go there at least once a week, I'm fine with it." Flareon shrugged. "It's DittyDitto." Everyone else corrected. Flareon shrugged. "Tomato, tomato."

* * *

**Ani: I don't really know how to make the different accents on paper, so deal with it. **

**Ani: know what I mean?**

**White: …**

**N: …**

**Ani: I think I should have a new co host… -_-**

* * *

"I want to meet this DonutDitto!" Vaporeon replied. "Ditty. Ditto." Eevee said it slowly as if talking to a kindergartner. "That's what I said." Vaporeon said. "No, you said Donut, not Ditty." Prism said. "What? I was hungry for donuts. Is that so wrong?" Vaporeon said dramatically.

"Poor DittyWitty…" Umbreon said solemly. "No one could get his name right…"

"He's genderless. And it's DittyDitto!" Prism and Eevee cried out. "And my dinner's getting cold!" Prism complained. "And you were interrupted at the beginning of dinner because of a false alarm…" Espeon said. "I don't want DittyMilly to be here. I will get dirty."

"You won't." Leafeon said. "And it's DittyDitto…" Sylveon said.

Prism slapped her hand to her face. "Is it really that hard to remember the name?" Prism groaned. "Yes, it is." Was the reply.

* * *

**Ani: Poor MyMelli…**

**Prism: It's DittyDitto! MyMelli isn't even close! It doesn't even have the letter D for Arceus sake!**

**Ani: Yeah, well…moving on. Prism, out. Everyone else, I really need more than one review for the Soul/enemy thing. Pretty please with a whateverisyourfavoritetopping on top and please review! Or at least type Soul or Enemy. Simple right?**

**Eevee: I dunno.**

**Ani: You know, if I don't let Prism here, what makes you think I will let **_**you**_** here?! OUT!**

**Ani: Another thing! Thanks Amazing, for reviewing. And Awesome, and yellowseason eventhoughIdon'tseeyouoftenmuch. Okay, what's next on the list?**

**Ani: Oh yeah, thanks again Amazing! Your review did the inspiration on the skipping school thing! Just saying again!**

**White: …**

**N: …**

**Ani: To everyone else, I don't know if you're doing this because you're bored, but yeah. I thank you for reading. And review. And yeah…that's about it…**

**White: …**

**N: …**

**Ani: *bows* Please forgive me for spamming this story (you know, the button?) and these two ragless dolls with me. I hope you can forgive me (if you like the spam, then thank me)**

**Ani: Bye me!**

**Ani: Oh no! I forgot about the sinnoh folks! Sorry, I'll try to put them in the next chap.**


	14. Side Story: N

**SIDE STORY OF~~~~N!**

**(This is the time to clap and cheer) **

**(Do not do that in public, people will think of you as a lunatic)**

"Hey N!" I greeted, grinning. N just stared. Yeah, I should've known. "Okay, so…I heard that a bunch of people (mainlykids) are putting innocent pokemon in danger with the new oil spill, and…" I checked to see if N is listening. He is.

"So, like, I checked the pokemon, and they were forced to do labor work for an oil house or something. It's so unfair! They didn't have breaks, food, and water! Isn't it sad? And like, I managed to see the people making the pokemon do horrible stuff, and they were mostly kids. About your age, some mine, some White's, yeah, kids. So they were famous for saving the pokemon, and like, can you believe it?! They're totally not living up to their-wait woah! Where do you think you're going!?" I cut off my 'story' as N ran out the door.

I grabbed his collar. "Let me finish! So, me, Black, and White whipped up this drink." I held up a green glass bottle of liquid for N to see. N stared at it. "This drink is letting whoever drink this is one sitting, they will be able to save-" before I finished the sentence, I found the bottle out of my hands and in N, completely empty. I smirked. I let go of N as his face started to flush pink a little.

I inspected him as he fainted on the floor, still pinkish. White peeked out from the doorway. "I think we put too much alcohol in the beer." I said. White shrugged. "I guess we did. What did you want to do with a drunk N anyways?" White asked.

"Well, I thought it will make N more…human…ya know?"

White shook her head. "No, I don't."

"How's Black?" I asked. White had this face on -_-

"He's still in the closet, the apple in his mouth, all wrapped up like a Christmas present."

I nodded. "Good. That'll teach him a thing or two. Now…" I looked at N, still crouching. "The result is not what I wanted."

"Like you said, too much alcohol." White replied. "I can't believe N fell more my lie." I said, shaking my head. "It's either N being a total idiot, or me being an excellent actress."

White sweatdropped. "You really like to look down on us…"

"What? It's the truth. You seriously think anyone's going to look up a pervert, a thief, a clueless guy, a primitive cross dresser, a shortie who doesn't have manners, a bad guy's son, etc. as reliable?"

White gave me a look. I sighed. "Yes, in this world. There _are_ people who find them reliable, in one way or another."

White looked at N. "What are you going to do with him?"

"Uh…Since the result isn't what I want, I'm just going to let him rot."

"Wow, you're so nice." White said sarcastically. "I know, right?" I grinned back. "So!" I got up, feeling a cramp behind my knees. "Er…I hate it when I crouch too long. So I'm going to let you do whatever you want to do with N. Eew, that sounded wrong. I'm going to get Black and hopefully he won't use his pokemon on me."

White just stared at me. "You're seriously going to leave me with a drunk guy? What if someone thought I did something to him?"

"Like what? Try to kill him after getting him heavily drunk?"

"Well...yeah!"

"Nah, some people call Ferriswheelshipping fans will defend you." I said. White had this confused look on her face. Darn it. Me and my big fat Shipping mouth. I'm going to wash my mouth with soup, and mean soap.

"Ferriswheelshipping?"

"Yeah...just...uh...people who likes ferriswheels like uh...N does!" I said. "N likes Ferriswheels?"

"Yeah..."

White looked at me like she didn't believe me, hands on hips. I sweatdropped. "Uh...I better...get going! Black...you know...trapped in the closet?"

I ran out as fast as I can.

**Okay...so maybe this story isn't really about N, whatever!**

Prism came in the room where White was standing with a drunk N on the floor. She gasped. "White! Even though I don't see you much, I can't believe you will do that to N!"

"What?! NO! I didn't-! ANI!"

**Yeaaah...um...bye? Monster White after me, 2 ol' clock. With a clever. See ya!**

**If you didn't see my other story, see it now! Like, right now!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Short Story **

I was just sitting on my desk, eating pocky, when Black rushed in. "Ani! You got-"

"As much as I like it when you're a bit _quieter_, not much but _quieter_, you could have, I dunno, _knocked_ first?"

Black knocked on the door (like that's going to do anything besides noise pollution) and continued what he was saying. "You got mail! That is, to say, a REVIEW! I mean, a review! Uh…" Black made a 'hold on' sign and rushed out of the room. I imagined that he is at the rooftop (my workplace is on the top floor) and I could still hear him yelling, "I'M GONNA WIN THE POKELEAGUE!" followed by the traditional speech of beating the gym leaders.

He came back after five minutes. I took off the earplugs I was wearing. "Okay, what about the review?"

"Well, I'm going to say it out loud." Black said. "Go on…" I said, suspicious. "It's from Aquamarine Girl." He took a deep breath. "AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! UR SOOOOOO MEAN! Great and funny side story... NOW GET IN WITH THE ACTUAL AND PROPER STORY AND MOVE YOUR BUTT!" he yelled.

I literally, literally saw bits of dust or something fall off from the ceiling while I fell off my seat. "Ugh…did you have to yell?"

Black shrugged. "That's why it's in CAPS!"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO YELL!"

"YOU'RE YELLING AS WELL!"

"If you're going to yell till this building collapse, you'll be adding that debt with the other debt you owe to White!" I shouted. The falling dust stopped.

I sighed. The phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

I swear, the guy in the first floor is louder than Black. I didn't need the phone to hear his voice 574 stories below. If I didn't know better, his yelling actually made even more dust fall.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT IN HELL IS GOING ON UP THERE, BUT YOU'RE DISRUPTING THE BUSINESS!"

May I say that the next 24 hours was me and Black along with the other workers answering calls all over the city/the town up ahead about our disruptions.

* * *

**End of Story**

* * *

**Ani: I'm back! Er…sorry folks, if you're waiting a long time, especially Aquamarine Girl. Um…I had a story, thought better of it, deleted it, so I'm starting fresh. **

**Ani: Black…is being the whipping boy for me.**

**Ani: So…I believe that's all…stuff below, but…**

**I don't own Pokespe.**

* * *

**At School**

Prism and Eevee sighed as the slouched in their seat. It was lunch time, but who cares?

Eevee grumbled something. "Huh? What was that?" Prism said, still slouching.

"I said that if the thief's here, I'm going to act dead." Eevee said a little louder. "Oh…okay…" Prism mumbled before face planting herself on the table. "I don't even feel hungry. I bet before I even finish, someone's going to interrupt me…"

"You can't have bad luck all the time at the same time." Eevee said. "Oh yeah?" Prism dared. "Watch." Prism sat up. She waited. Nothing.

She spoke this really fast as fast as she can. "Itadakima-"

"Yo! Prism!" said a voice. Prism twitched, a tick mark on her head. Eevee sweatdropped. "You were close…"

"Not close enough." Prism muttered angrily, slamming her fork in her pasta really hard, Eevee thought the plate was going to split in two.

Gold flinched. "Chill Eevee Gal."

That just made Prism's tick mark even larger. "You might not want to say anything else." Eevee advised a bit unnecessarily.

"Well, about yesterday…" Gold continued a bit slower. Prism slammed the fork again. Eevee could have sworn she heard a small crack. Gold jumped a little. "Um…"

"100 tries…" Prism said darkly. "100 failures." Eevee finished, looking at Prism warily. "All because of some stupid reason for a pest." Prism said.

"Wait, who's this pest?" Gold said, acting like a guy who will punch the so called pest.

"Maybe a jerk. No, definitely a jerk. A moron, a pain in the neck, an idiot, a whipping boy, a flirt, a playboy, a cheater, a slacker, a…" Prism continued ranting about the pest. "Wow. This pest seems to be a…pest." Gold said dumbly. "Who is this guy anyway?"

"And a pervert!" Prism finished and took a deep breath.

"Aka you." Eevee muttered at Gold. "Hmm? Wait…" Gold started to process what that means. "WAIT! I AM NOT ALL THAT!" Gold shouted.

BAM!

Gold and Eevee flinched at the sound of the fork being smashed again. Eevee is now certain that there is a crack on the plate.

There was something shiny on the plate in a zigzag pattern.

"Because of your stupid request." Prism spat. "We used pretty much all of our resources, with nothing but smoke, disappearing books, huge plates, shrunken shoes, flying objects (thought that's a normal thing), a twin of Flareon, a popsicle twin of Glaceon, a bubble Vaporeon, two twinleaves that are supposed to be Leafeon, poor girl, and an invisible Jolteon we're still (even now) trying to reverse. All because of your freaking request!"

"Uh…"

"Not to mention a shadow Umbreon," Eevee continued as Prism took a deep breath. "And the fact that Sylveon is stuck in the sky, as a _cloud_, good thing she doesn't move around the world, and Espeon to be…okay, in her case, she loves it, but she has become a living dawn jewel! Did I ever mentioned that everyone went to their pre-evolution except for Espeon and Sylveon (I think) and Vaporeon and Umbreon?"

"SAY WHAT?!" everyone screamed. By everyone, that means, all the pokedex holders. They were actually eaves dropping on the conversation. Prism face was shadowed by her bangs.

Eevee, true to her word, pretended to be dead.

"Eevee's dead!" Blue gasped.

"She's just sleeping though." Yellow said innocently. Blue and Eevee sweatdropped. T T

"But what's this thing about a request?" Crystal pointedly glared at Gold. Gold took a step back. "You don't seriously expect this has anything to do with me, right?"

That, is such an obvious answer, no one even bothered to answer that rhetorical question.

Eevee 'woke up' from her 'nap'. "Gold wanted Prism to make a lo-" she got muffled by Gold's hand and his shushing. Everyone looked at Gold suspiciously. Gold laughed nervously. "What?"

He let go of Eevee but gave her the 'look'.

Eevee "hmphed".

"Potion." She said. "Potion?" everyone repeated, thinking of the potion for Pokemon. Eevee glared, making sure Gold saw her claws, and said, "A _love_ potion. For pervert."

"Why the heck does he need a love potion? Why does he think love potions even exists?" Pearl frowns.

"Ask him, not me." Eevee shrugged. All eyes went to Gold. Gold gulped. "Uh…" he was eyeing Crystal warily. "Oh. That explains it." Eevee said. T T

Yellow noticed Prism and that black aura around her. "P-prism? Something…wrong?" she asked.

BAM!

Everyone jumped from the fork again. Everyone heard a small crack. "Something wrong….huh?" Prism said darkly. "OF COURSE SOMETHING IS FREAKING WRONG! EVERYTHING THING BACK HOME IS WRONG! AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU, GOLD! I HAD IT! NO MORE MAKING STUPID LOVE POTIONS FOR YOUR SILLY DREAMS OF GETTING CRYSTAL. NOT THAT I THINK IT'S NOT A POSSIBILITY, BUT NO MORE LOVE POTIONS, NO MORE POTIONS OF ANY KIND!" she screamed. The whole cafeteria stayed silent. Gold looked like he wanted to die. Crystal stared in shock. Everyone stared in shock.

"SAY WHAT?!" everyone in the cafeteria yelled.

Eevee sighed. Gold looked down from above. "Oh, I see…" he said, looking at the panic around the cafeteria and his white, unmoving body. "I died."

"QUIET!" Prism roared. Somehow, even the spirit of Gold got scared, and went straight back to the body.

Everyone looked at Prism fearfully. "Y-yes…?"

Prism didn't answer and went back to eating on the half cracked plate.

* * *

**Cottage**

Jolteon, er, or the invisible Eevee that was Jolteon, jumped a bit. "Did you guys hear that?"

The two Eevees, supposedly Flareons, looked around. "Who said that?" they both said at the same time. "Me! Jolteon! Um…Behind you…" Jolteon tried to say. The Eevee Flareons looked at the direction Jolteon's supposed to be. "Hear what?" they asked. "No, nevermind. Thought I heard Prism yelling. Nah, couldn't be…"

"Forget about that!" hissed a pale looking Eevee. Well, not really pale, just a lighter color than normal Eevees. "What about my popsicle double?" Eevee form of Glaceon spat, glaring at the direction of a blue popsicle Glaceon. "Hey, how come Glaceon's twin is a Glaceon and Glaceoon is an Eevee?" Jolteon asked.

"I'm not real." Replied popsicle Glaceon. The twin of Flareon Eevee licked popsicle Glaceon. "EEK! Flareon! Er, Flareon's twin! What are you doing?!" screeched Eevee Glaceon.

* * *

**Ani: This is getting confusing to write, if you ask me**

* * *

"You taste like a frostberry." Flareon's twin replied. "Huh?!" popsicle Glaceon was flabbergasted. "Ooh! Frostberry flavored Glaceon!" Flareon Eevee squealed. She turned around with a dark face. "What the heck is a frostberry? A frozen berry?"

"Maybe it's those berries Snover grows." Jolteon wondered out loud. Flareon Eevee yelped. "Holy! Invisible Jolteon Eevee! What the heck! You got to stop doing that!"

"Do what? It's not my fault I sound like a voice out of nowhere. I'm invisible!" Jolteon Eevee countered.

"Watch out Flame brain! Wait, you're not really…Flareon. I mean you are Flareon, but…urgh! Just watch out! That's Leafeon over there!" Glaceon Eevee said, looking at the direction of twinleaves next to Eevee Flareon. "Oops. Sorry Leaf." Flareon Eevee apologized.

"Eek!" Twin Flareon stood on end, hissing at the shadow but no body of Umbreon. "Stop scaring me you dimwit!"

"It's not my fault I am a shadow!" Umbreon protested. "Should I 'disappear' by going to the shadow of the cabinet? I could scare you by saying stuff suddenly without you knowing where I am…"

Twin Flareon tried to spat at Shadow Umbreon. "This is ridiculous!" she hissed.

Glaceon Eevee could see the part that's supposed to be Shadow Umbreon's head turn to the window. "Everything okay there Sylveon?"

A cloud formed in the shape of the intertwining pokemon at the window. Cloud Sylveon appears to be floating. Well duh, she's a cloud.

"I guess so. Not moving with the wind, so that's good. But I feel…light. And…It feels weird." Cloud Sylveon said.

"Hey, have you seen Espeon yet?" Invisible Jolteon said. "EEK! INVISIBLE JOLTEON EEVEE!" Flareon Eevee scowled.

"Sorry." Invisible Jolteon Eevee rolled his eyes.

"Actually I did." Sylveon said, answering Jolteon's question. "You really can't miss her, the sun reflecting her like that. She looks like an Espeon made of a dawn Jewel!"

"That's because she _is_ an Espeon made of a dawn jewel." Popsicle Glaceon muttered. Glaceon Eevee made sure twinleaves of Leafeon was kept safe. "What's a dawn jewel?" Shadow Umbreon asked. Sylveon saw the shadow of Umbreon on the kitchen wall. "It's a jewel that's supposed to be made when dawn breaks and the first rays of light hit a drop of water that is falling at the right moment. Technically, it's supposed to be golden green and yellow with a tint of orange in the middle. But Espeon seems to be a lavender one." Sylveon said.

* * *

**Ani: That was a Jewelpet reference**

* * *

"Typical." Flareon twin said coldly. "She gets the good end of the deal."

"No, Eevee does." Glaceon Eevee countered.

"Where's Va-"

"I'm here!" said a voice. Suddenly, a bunch of bubble foam rose up from the kitchen sink and formed into the shape of Vaporeon. "I feel…bubbly!" she said.

"Duh." Flareon Eevee said.

"Are we going to be stuck in this form forever?" Shadow Umbreon asked fearfully. "I hope not." Popsicle Glaceon scowled. "But…if it goes back to normal…you will…" Bubble Vaporeon said.

"I'm Glaceon, remember that. Two bodies, one soul. And possibly two brains as well." Popsicle Glaceon said.

"Huh?"

"Either way, I feel sorry for Leafeon." Glaceon Eevee said, looking at the twinleaves under her paw. "Aren't you choking her?" Bubble Vaporeon asked. "Oops." Glaceon Eevee lifted her paw.

"How does it feel like to be a shadow?" Jolteon asked Umbreon. "Flat. I feel like I'm flat, you know. Like a paper, only thinner…" Umbreon replied.

"Do you feel dark?" Bubble Vaporeon asked. "Well, duh. He always feel dark. He's a dark type." Flareon Eevee muttered.

"That's true." Cloud Sylveon replied. She frowned.

"Uh…Sylveon? You're turning…well…cloudy." Popsicle Glaceon said. Sylveon looked at herself as saw that her usual white cloud look is turn a bit gray like a rain cloud. "Do you feel sad? Usually, if you have a raincloud, it's like being sad right?" Bubble Vaporeon said.

"Isn't that being blue?" Invisible Jolteon said.

"HEY!" Vaporeon and Flareon Eevee shouted. "What?" Jolteon asked.

"What does Blue have to do with this?" Flareon Eevee said the same time Vaporeon said, "I'm originally blue, you don't see _me_ sulking all the time!"

"Huh?" Invisible Jolteon sweatdropped…invisibly. "I could have sworn I saw a sweatdrop out of nowhere…" Umbreon said to himself. Glaceon Eevee sweatdropped. "I have a feeling we have two misunderstandings…"

"I don't think Jolteon Eevee means by the person." Popsicle Glaceon said. "I agree." Sylveon added, turning back to white slowly.

"But _I'm_ blue…and I'm not sulking all the time." Vaporeon sulked. "Hypocrite." Twin Flareon whispered loudly.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Invisible Jolteon Eevee said. "I mean, it's just a figure of speech and all…"

Flareon Eevee sighed. "This is why you shouldn't name a child after a _color_."

6 people sneezed somewhere.

Then Flareon Eevee had a lightbulb turned on. "What? You look like you just had an idea." Bubble Vaporeon said. "You know, I have a theory on why Blue's parents named Blue Blue." Flareon Eevee declared.

"Didn't you say it was to symbolize the rainbow?" Shadow Umbreon said.

"Shush." Flareon Eevee snapped at the shadow. "Ugh. I feel ridiculous, talking to a shadow…" Flareon Eevee muttered. "Hey! That's an insult!" Umbreon said angrily.

"What's your theory?" Flareon twin asked. "Aren't you, you know, her?" Bubble Vaporeon said. "So? Doesn't mean I know what's going on in her head." Flareon twin answered. "But…"

"My theory," Flareon Eevee said dramatically. "Is that their parents must have been foretold that Blue's future is going to be a dark and sad and mysterious one. So they named her Blue because she's going to be all gloomy or sulky right? So there. Either that or they're just sad when Blue was born."

Silence.

"Wow." Invisible Jolteon Eevee said lamely. "That's…interesting."

"Don't encourage her." snapped Glaceon Eevee.

"Wait, how come Flareon Eevee's twin is an Eevee like Flareon Eevee but Glaceon Eevee's twin is a Popsicle Glaceon?" Bubble Vaporeon said. "You think I have a clue? Ask Arceus." Flareon Eevee muttered.

"Why did Yellow's parents name her Yellow?" Invisible Jolteon Eevee said. "Wasn't her real name Armadillo or something?" Shadow Umbreon said. "It's Amarillo." Sylveon corrected. "Right, what she said." Shadow Umbreon said.

"Doesn't Amarillo mean Yellow in Spanish?" Popsicle Glaceon said. "So either way, her parents named her a color." Flareon twin said. "Typical."

"Maybe they like the color yellow?" Invisible Jolteon Eevee suggested. "What about Red?" Flareon Eevee countered.

* * *

**Ani: In the Pokemon Origins, Red got that name because of something about fire and starter pokemon? Or something…**

**Flareon: Oh? It's still a **_**color **_

**Ani: Well…out.**

* * *

"Okay, back to the topic of blue…" Bubble Vaporeon said. "Have anyone heard Prism yell earlier? I thought I did."

"What does that have to do with anything with blue?" Flareon twin said. "Maybe Prism is at the school right now and Blue's in there too and..." Bubble Vaporeon trailed off. Flareon gave Bubble Vaporeon a "seriously?" look.

"Come to think of it, yeah, I thought I heard Prism yell too." Invisible Jolteon Eevee said.

"Impossible, she's at school." Popsicle Glaceon said. "Just like it's impossible to be in these forms?" Shadow Umbreon said.

Silence…

"Well, it's not impossible anymore."

"This reminds me of a saying. Expect the unexpected and the unexpected never happens." Cloud Sylveon said.

"True." Everyone said. The whole forest echo the voice of the seven, "BUT THAT'S NOT GOING TO HELP US GO BACK TO NORMAL!"

"Wait a minute." Bubble Vaporeon said, breaking the atmosphere. "You're saying that you want to be dead?" she asked Flareon twin and Popsicle Glaceon.

* * *

**Ani: Done! Finally. Again, sorry for those who waited a long time, but it shouldn't be that long compared to other stories…**

**Ani: Thank you for reviewing to those who do. **

**Ani: And please tell review to those who didn't. And don't forget about the whole Soul/enemy thing. Two votes for Soul so far.**

**Ani: And…yeah. Oh, and sorry Aquamarine Girl. Um…but I think you should be sorry for almost breaking my eardrums. Oh wait, that was Black, nevermind! ^^**

**Ani: Oh, and Colorful Moon! If you're still there, wherever you are, thank you for reviewing! Forgot to add you before in Chapter 13…sorry…**

**Ani: You can hate me now. But please review.**

**Ani: And to those who reviewed, I'm kinda mad for nobody telling me that our pen names have to be somewhat in the range of jewels. Meanies! :P**

**Ani: That's it! Bye me!**

**P.S. Happy Thanksgiving!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ani: Hi! We're back! **

**Black: *waves hand***

**Ani: A~nd Black has his mouth taped…and muffled…by the guy **_**way**_** down there**

**Black: *muffled voice***

**Ani: Hehe! I guess you can say I dug his grave!**

**Black: *widen eyes***

**Ani: *scowl* Not like that! I meant I buried him underground so he won't be screaming his bald head off! **

**Black: T T**

**Ani: What? I gave him an oxygen tank. He'll be fine! **

**Black: T T**

**Ani: What?**

**Black: MSDFSFWEFDSFSDGCFDSMEW!**

**Ani: *Watches some dust fall* Wow, that must be a really loud scream if even your muffled one made the dust fall…again.**

**Ani: Okay, so do the disclaimer and let's get this over with!**

**Black: Mmmhmsdedasefsd**

**Ani: What the heck are you trying to-oh! I get it! I have to do the disclaimer! Okay, so I don't own anything except for my poor grade on science!**

**Black: *thinks* WHAT?!**

**Ani: I can hear your 'WHAT?!' thoughts okay?**

**Ani: Onwards!**

* * *

Prism held her head high as she walked back to her cottage with Eevee. Eevee sweatdropped and took one last look at the school building. "You sure you're not…uh…going to the principal's office? I'm pretty sure knocking a kid out the building and landing to Fiore, giving him a semi coma is going to be a huge penalty. Prism smirked as her eyes flare with anger. "Not if that 'kid' is Gold." She made air quotation marks with her hands on the word, "kid".

_Good point. _Eevee thought.

Somewhere, in a hospital, a certain playboy sneezed mentally

"So…what are we going to do with the others? Get Celebi to somehow get Jirachi out of its slumber or something?" Eevee said. Prism furrowed her brow. "I dunno. We better make sure Twinleaves Leafeon is okay. You know, since she's…a plant. Literally."

"Hey, at least she gets to make her own energy and stuff. You know, photosynthesis?"

"…she doesn't have water."

"Oh…"

"And Vaporeon's…a bubble."

"_Bubbles_." Eevee corrected. Prism rolled her eyes. "Don't make me use the frying pan I used on Gold on you."

Eevee shuddered. "Okay, I have a question. Why don't you just fry him on your pan instead of sending him to tomorrow? Okay, maybe several days instead of tomorrow, but still."

Prism thought for a bit. "Too small, the frying pan. Plus, I don't think I want to be responsible for any deaths."

_Says the woman who almost killed _Arceus _with her essay on the definition of Arceus. Arceus, I don't think Arceus is going to care about his weight, height, comparison to weight, the scientific name for him, how he got the name from, the national pokedex number, the other pokedex number, etc._ Eevee said.

"Then again." Eevee said out loud. "That chatot almost killed the monster of the forest with its out of tune singing, except that he got eaten…"

"What are you talking about?" Prism raised an eyebrow. Eevee realized she talked out loud, and shook her head until her neck almost pulled a muscle. "Nothing."

"Nothing? You started talking about the death of that out of tune chatot! I wouldn't call that 'nothing'."

"Yeah, sure. Just like I wouldn't call breaking a thunder stone to nothing but small crystallized dust 'nothing'." Eevee looked at Prism's hand that had small crystal-ly stuff coming out from its grasp. Prism laughed sheepishly.

T T

* * *

**Ani: Prism…is scary**

**Black: Mmmmfhmmmfmm *nods head***

* * *

Eevee's ear twitched slightly at a small cracking of a twig. _Seriously?_ Eevee thought in disdain. Prism was unconsciously breaking a dawn stone to the same fate as the thunderstone while walking.

* * *

**Cottage**

"I'm-" Prism started to say as she opened the door.

"PRISM YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT HERE AND WHIP UP AN ANTIDOTE! I HAVE ENOUGH WITH THIS SHADOW AND GHOST POKEMON!" the voice of Eevee Flareon roared in the kitchen.

"I'M NOT A GHOST! IT'S CALLED INVISIBLE!" Jolteon Eevee shouted. "AND…okay, in a _way_ I _am_ a shadow. BUT STILL!" Shadow Umbreon said.

"Yes, I can see you miss me too." Prism muttered under her breath.

"Hah, all they miss is your brain and your hands." Eevee scoffed. She stopped and cowered a bit at Prism glare. "Devil glare…" Eevee whispered to herself. At least all she got was a stomped tail, even though it's flat like Bidoof's.

"ALL RIGHT!" Prism yelled in fury and annoyance. "I'LL WHIP UP THE STUPID ANTIDOTE! AND MAYBE GET SOME POISON FOR OUR _DEAR OL' GOLD_!" she said sarcastically at the last part. "Joking." Prism gritted at Eevee's horrored expression. Although, to Eevee, and maybe to pretty much anyone, her voice tells a different story. Like 180 degrees different.

The bushes rustled.

Eevee followed Prism cautiously to the kitche-

"EEK!" Eevee said, all spiked up like a spooked cat. "There's a shadow with no body!"

"It's just me, Eevee." Shadow Umbreon sweatdropped. He stood in the place where the sunlight is so they could see him. "Halloween's over."

Eevee remembered the bloodied zombies but shook that out with a mental dust broom.

Prism stomped toward the kitchen sink. Bubble Vaporeon took a step back, watching Prism wide eyed by her intense fury.

"What happened?" Twin Flareon whispered to Eevee. "Gold." Eevee said like that was the only explanation needed. "Gold? Did she steal something?" Bubbles Vaporeon said curiously, walking towards Eevee. "No, _Gold_." Eevee repeated. "I heard you the first time. Did she rob a bank?" Bubble Vaporeon said. "I think Eevee means the guy with the skateboard. You know, the one who took all the cookies before?" Popsicle Glaceon said. Glaceon Eevee nodded.

"…oh! That Gold. Sheesh, this is confusing with their names." Bubble Vaporeon sighed. "We were having a convo about Blue's." Invisible Jolteon said. "Eek!" Eevee said. "There's a voice with no body!"

"It's me you idiot!"

"Oh, it's you, Jolt." Eevee said this like a disappointment, ears drooping. Invisible Jolteon invisibly twitched with an invisible tick mark. "Oh, I'm so sorry to be a disappointment." He said sarcastically.

"Wait," Eevee turned to the Flareons and Glaceons and Bubble Vaporeon. "Don't you guys ever, like, bump into Jolteon or something?"

"We go through him like a ghost I guess." Eevee Flareon shrugged. "Yep." Invisible Jolteon said. "That must feel weird." Eevee commented.

"Thing is, I don't feel a thing." Invisible Jolteon sai-

BAM!

Everyone jumped a bit from the pot that Prism pretty much slammed on the table. Everyone stared for a reaction of some sort to indicate using a helmet, but none came. They slowly went back to their conversation. "Where's Sylveon?" Eevee asked. "Duh, up there. You can kinda see her, with the form and all. And she's the only cloud that's not a rain cloud." Shadow Umbreon said. As soon as that was out, it started to rain outside.

"Wow." Flareon Twin said.

"Wow indeed." Prism gritted darkly as she _stabbed_ the whisk into the mixing bowl.

Stare, wait, talk again.

"Um…she's making an antidote right? And not a cake?" Popsicle Glaceon said. "We're missing someone…" Bubble Vaporeon said.

"I pretty sure she's making an anti…" Eevee watched Prism take out some sugar and flour and faltered a bit. "…dote…"

"Huh. I'm pretty sure that's a cake." Flareon Eevee said.

"Uh…" Shadow Umbreon said. "Has anyone seen twinleaves of Leafeon?"

"I knew it! We _are_ missing somepokemon!" Bubble Vaporeon blurted out. "Yes, yes, congrats." Jolteon said in a monotone voice. "You don't think Twinleaves Leafeon is over there, do you?" Popsicle Glaceon said with a horrified look.

"What makes you say that-" Eevee said. Glaceon lifted a shaking paw and pointed at a twinleaf that near the cackling flames of the-

"HOLY ARCEUS! LEAFEON'S ABOUT TO BE ROASTED ALIVE BY THE OVEN!" Bubble Vaporeon yelped. "Don't just stand there!" Shadow Umbreon snapped. "Get her!"

_Hypocrite, not doing anything but bark orders_

"Just so you know." Umbreon said calmly, as if reading the other's mind. "I'm a _shadow_." He emphasized the word.

"I'm a popsicle." Popsicle Glaceon declared. That cleared that up. "I'm invisible. Can't touch anything." Jolteon replied. "I'll get her." Eevee said and quickly got Leafeon by the stem and tugging her back just in time before a cinder landed at the same place where Leafeon was. "Phew."

"We're still missing somepokemon." Bubble Vaporeon said as Eevee came back carefully with Leafeon on her head.

"Who? We have two flameheads, a frostberry flavored of me, Eevee that's perfectly fine, a shadow with no body, a _voice_ with no body, a twinleaf that's Leaf, a cloud above us that doesn't rain unless sad or something, and me, a perfectly de-evolutionized Glaceon. Oh, and you of course." Glaceon Eevee said.

"I could think of one more." Eevee sing sang. "Who?" Glaceon Eevee said.

"I'm thinking of an eeveelution that now sparkles like jewel. Actually, she is a jewel."

"ESPEON!" everyone said. "I can't believe I forgot about her." Glaceon Eevee said, shaking her head.

"I heard my name." Espeon's head popped out from the kitchen doorway. "Eek! It's an Espeon sized Jewel talking! Oh, it's you." Bubble Vaporeon stopped panicking. Espeon lifted her head up proudly. "Isn't this great!" she cheered.

"Prissy b…no, Prissy Pokemon." Flareon Eevee muttered. "What did you say?" Espeon said coldly. "I said that you are the counterpart of Ruby." Flareon Eevee said. "But a dawn jewel isn't a counterpart of rubies, is it?" Bubble Vaporeon whispered. "No." Eevee sighed. "Ruby. As in that same guy that asked Espeon to check his new design. As in one of the prissiest prissy boys there is in Prissy world." Flareon Twin said. "Ruby's a person?" Vaporeon cocked her head on one side.

Jolteon invisibly anime fell. Eevee anime fell. Espeon sweatdropped. Flareon twin and Flareon Eevee anime fell, the Glaceons did a sky dive facepalm.

Umbreon…uh…fell…but really anime fell.

Bubble Vaporeon just looked on curiously with the weird reactions. "You know him, remember?" Popsicle Glaceon said.

Bubble Vaporeon thought for a bit. "Oh!" a lightbulbed lit up above her. "It's that guy!"

Everyone nodded, relieved. "Who sold those cute little plushies!" Vaporeon declared.

Anime fell.

"No!" Eevee scolded at Bubble Vaporeon. "It's that guy with the sewing needle! Always getting in trouble with Sapphire! And Sapphire's the girl who swings from tree to tree with an accent! And yes! Sapphire's a person!"

One second, two second, three second…

"Oh! I remember now! It's the guy with the white hair! Er, I mean hat. Always get that confused." Vaporeon said.

"I think it's because my brain cells are now bubbles too. Firm bubbles but still." Vaporeon said. "That makes sense, in a way. I guess that means we better turn you and Leafeon quick before you or Leafeon gets a huge amnesia or get scorched."

"OMA! Where's Leafeon?" Flareon Eevee looked around, crouching. "On my head." Eevee gestured to the top of her head with her eyes. "Oh." Flareon Eevee said, stopping what she was doing. "I seriously think Prism's making a cake." Umbreon said. Everyone looked at the shadow and then looked at Prism, who was pouring batter to the cookie mold. "Um…more like cookies?" Bubble Vaporeon said. "…she's supposed to make an antidote, not preparing for a party." Flareon Twin said.

"Who said was a party?" Prism muttered darkly. Everyone flinched. "She was listening?" Eevee whispered. "Where are you going?" Flareon twin asked Espeon, who was about to leave. "Oh! Um…" Espeon looked away. "You're just trying to save your own hide from Prism." Flareon Eevee sighed.

"Wow! Are you a fortune teller or something?"

"Yes, I am-" Flareon Eevee said sarcastically. "Wait a minute…" Flareon Eevee said suspiciously at the new voice. Everyone turned to the kitchen doorway…

"Aah! It's a shadow with no body!" Diamond yelled, pointing at Shadow Umbreon. "Oh for Arceus sake." Umbreon muttered. "What are you guys doing here?" Eevee yelped. "What are you doing here?" Popsicle Glaceon said. "How did you even get in here?" Jolteon asked. "EEK! There's a voice with no body!" Yellow yelped a little softer than most yellings. "Grr…" Jolteon growled in frustration. "It's just Jolteon and Umbreon." Green said, remembering what Prism yelled before.

"Right…" Yellow said, repeating to herself some inaudible words, still looking at the shadow of Umbreon warily. "By the way, I noticed some books were missing in the living room." Pearl said thoughtfully. "…stalker." Flareon Eevee said bluntly, not even trying to hide it in a whisper. Pearl sweatdropped. "Am not!" he said.

"What's with the weird color?" Gold asked Glaceon Eevee. "What? But-How did-What are you doing here?" Glaceon Eevee sputtered. "I thought…you know…Glaceon nod her head towards the direction to Prism, who was standing scarily still.

Then, Prism turned around, holding a tray of cookies with a smile on her face. "Have some cookies!" she said cheerfully.

The eeveelutions looked at Prism liked she just came back from the dead.

Or from the scary devil aura.

But, the aura still there, only known to the eeveelutions. "Don't mind if I do!" Gold said and greedily took a cookie. Everyone did the same, saying thank you or thanks, some were a bit reluctant. The smart ones,

* * *

**Ani: *cough* Not like I'm…uh…making fun of them…or something…**

**Black: Mmsfsfeda**

* * *

The smart ones were a bit suspicious. They took a bite, and the smart ones and the eeveelutions realized a mistake.

Prism was smirking evilly.

Too late, the dexholder swallowed it before seeing Prism's evil smile. Green widened his eyes. "What's in them?" he demanded before he felt a dull pain in his stomach. "Oh, nothing." Prism's voice was coated with honey.

Evil honey.

"Just…" Prism set the tray on the table. "The same 100 potions that I made for no _reason_ *glares at choking Gold*."

"WHAT?!"

Too late. It's all too late.

**Gold: Shrunk**

**Emerald: Disappear**

**Crystal: Nothing**

**Green: Nothing**

**Red: Relocated**

**Yellow: A kid, just the same age as when she was first saved by Red**

**Blue: switched bodies with Sapphire**

**Sapphire: switched bodies with Blue**

**Ruby: A girl (perfect, if you ask me)**

**Silver: Can't talk**

Eevee and the other eeveelutions stared at the pokedex holders present with wide eyes. Prism hmphed.

"Where's Emerald? And Red?" Bubble Vaporeon shrieked.

"I see Emerald! He's invisible, like me." Jolteon said. "Eek! It's-oh, it's just Jolteon." Bubble Vaporeon said. Jolteon was too surprised at the scene before him to react.

"Sylveon!" Espeon noticed the cloud next to the window. Sylveon waved with her ribbon feelers. "I saw Red, why is he hanging from a cloud?"

"He's hanging from a cloud?" squeaked young Yellow. "Kawaii!" Sapph-er, Blue squealed as she gushed at Yellow's cuteness. "Is this how you look when Red first saved you?"

"Sapphire?" Ruby said in surprise. "Hmm? What do ya-" Blue Sapphire-

* * *

**Ani: Wait a minute…sapphires **_**are**_** blue…**

**Black: safsdfmmm**

**Ani: Whatever**

* * *

"OMA! WHY IS THERE A DOUBLE OF ME?!" Shrieked Blue and Sapphire, pointing at each other. "They switched bodies!" Flareon twin cried out. "WHAT?!"

"Hey, guys, what happened? I was suddenly in the living room and-where's Emerald?" Red said, coming in. Sylveon looked up. "Wait, how come Red's still up there?" she asked.

Everyone looked at Sylveon and Red back and forth. "WHAT?!"

"What's going on?! How come my hand is going through everything and vise versa?" Emerald said panicky. "Eek! It's a voice with no body!" Bubble Vaporeon shrieked. "It's me! Am I invisible? How come Jolteon only sees me?" Emerald's voice echoed. "I'm invisible too." Jolteon replied.

"Forget about that!" SapphBlue snapped. "I'm in another body!"

"And Yellow's younger!" said a voice. "Eek! Another voice with no-"

"Down here!"

Everyone looked down to see a miniature sized Gold on the seat of a chair. He's the same age, same clothes, same voice, different size.

"You look like those keychain sized dolls." Flareon twin commented. "So!" Gold's voice said angrily. It sounded…all helium like. Some people pfft a laughter. "I know! My voice sounds funny!" Gold complained.

"Who are you?" Popsicle Glaceon asked a girl with black hair and white hat with ruby red eyes. "I'm Ruby. Right?" Ruby said.

"Ruby! You're a girl!" Glaceon Eevee said. "Perfect, if ya ask meh." BlueSapph said.

Ruby Girl screamed all girly like.

"Ugh…so perfect, it's almost scary." Eevee said.

Everyone agreed.

"But Green and Crystal seem fine. Silver too." Shadow Umbreon said. "It seems like Green and Crystal had the no effect potion. There was one like that during the 100 tries." Prism said. "What about Silver? You aren't cursing or talking. You okay?"

Silver did try to yell and curse about the cursing part, but as he opened his mouth, no sound came out. Vaporeon shook her head vigorously. "Huh? What? I think I'm turning deaf."

"You're not the only one." Sylveon said worriedly. "I think Silver lost his voice!"

"Well, at least he doesn't use it much." Gold said. Crystal sighed. "If only Gold had that loss as well."

"HEY!"

Silver walked toward the chair Gold was standing on. He kneeled down so he was eye level with miniature Gold. He raised his hand and…

Flicked Gold across the kitchen. Gold slammed into the refrigerator before sliding down a long way down to the ground.

Even if Silver can't talk, he can still use his hands.

And glare.

"Wait, where's the sinnoh people?" Invisible Jolteon said. Everyone waited for devil mode Prism's answer. "Well…" Prism ticked off her fingers. "By process of elimination…"

"Munch!"

"It will be the pokemon transforming one." Prism said.

"You mean those three?" Popsicle Glaceon said, backing away from a hungry Munchlax.

"Don't tell me…that Buneary, Munchlax, and Chatot is actually…"

"That's right! That's right!" said Chatot Pearl.

…

"EEEEHHHH!?"

"You're screwed, Prism." Eevee said. "I originally planned it for Gold. But, seeing how the others eavesdropped, I decided to add." Prism replied.

Silence…

_Blue…_ goes the thought of every dexholder except for Blue.

_Uh oh…_ Blue thought, feeling the angry glares of her peers.

"Bun!" hmphed Buneary Platinum.

"Here." Prism bent down, holding a tray of cookies with potions to the eeveelutions. "Supposedly, if you eat the potion again, you're supposed to turn back to normal."

"Huh." Umbreon said dumbly. "So…"

"Yes, despite your poor faith in me…" Prism said bitterly. Everyone shuddered. "I made the 'antidotes' again."

"Good! Give some to meh!" BlueSapph said. "Pokemon only." Prism replied. "But I guess it works on the sinnoh trio, since they're pokemon right no-"

"Get your paws, er, whatever they are, off of me!" Hissed Popsicle Glaceon. "Munch." Diamond Munchlax licked the popsicle liquid thingy off his fingers. "Munch~lax!"

"Bad! BAD! BAD!" Chatot Pearl scolded. "Munch-er…Diamond…said that Popsicle Glaceon taste like Frostberries." Flareon Eevee translated. "But why my tail?" Glaceon Popsicle said.

"Bun! Bun! Buneary ry!" Buneary Platinum demanded. "Platinum demands Prism to give them the cookies so they can turn back to normal." Eevee translated. "As the Bertiliz heir…"

Prism set the cookies on the floor and the sinnoh Pokemon trio ate a cookie. They suddenly glowed and everyone blinked. Platinum, Diamond, and Pearl were back to normal in a flash. "Uh…okay…that was…" Eevee said.

"Boring." Flareon Twin said. "I agree." Flareon Eevee said. "Okay, who's next?" Prism said. "I am!" Vaporeon said and ate one cookie. She swallowed. Then the bubbles started to pop, but instead of emptiness, flesh started to be revealed. After five seconds, Vaporeon was…well, Vaporeon.

"…That was…poppy." Vaporeon said. "But I like the sensation!"

"…It sure was interesting." Green said. "But how come the pokemon gets to be back to normal!" Gold whined. Silver tapped him on the head, which feels like a boulder on Gold, and got knocked out.

"I do not wish for that experience to happen again." Platinum said. "Who doesn't?" SapphBlue said. BlueSapph shrugged. "Beats meh."

Espeon hmphed.

"Flareon?" Prism asked. "Wouldn't Flareon twin be…uh…" Eevee said. "We're not real." Flareon twin and Popsicle Glaceon said.

Flareon Eevee ate a cookie. Then, as if Flareon Eevee touched a fire stone, she evolved to Flareon while the twin started to fade away. When Flareon was back to normal, Flareon twin faded away to nothing but thin air. "I feel like I just evolved twice in my lifetime." Flareon blinked. "But YES! I'M BACK TO NORMAL!"

* * *

**Ani: Black…a pokemon version of…wait, that's Loudred…**

**Black: MmMfsfdsm**

* * *

"My turn." Glaceon Eevee said. "What about the Red up in the sky?" Sylveon said. "Uh…there's a me up there?" Red pointed up. Sylveon nodded. "Which one is the real one?" Little Yellow asked. "Um…I think it's me…but…I dunno."

"When I had a twin, I know who is the twin and who's not." Flareon said. "But…" she turned around with a sheepish look. "I doubt this happens with clueless people."

"I guess you're right…" Red said, completely oblivious from the insult. Everyone sweatdropped. _Yep, exactly right_.

* * *

**Ani: At least she's not Ruby in Lady Jewelpet…**

**Black: Mmmfffmmfm?**

**Ani: …Ruby, like Pokemon Ruby Ruby, is not a rabbit, so yeah…**

* * *

Glaceon took a bite. It happened the same way as Flareon, except Popsicle Glaceon melted instead. Glaceon blinked. "I know what you mean." She told Flareon. "What about melted Popsicle Glaceon?" Vaporeon looked at the icy blue puddle. She licked it. "Taste like Frostberry juice."

"What's a frostberry?" SapphBlue asked. "A frozen berry?" Invisible Emerald said. "A berry with frost?" suggested Crystal. "A Snover Berry?" Ruby Girl said at the same time. Vaporeon blinked. "What?"

"I think it's a Snover Berry…" Prism said. "I think…"

"You said that twice." Vaporeon said. "What about us though?" SapphBlue complained. "I refuse to be in Sapphire's body."

"Ditto." BlueSapph said. "Where?" Vaporeon, Diamond, and Emerald said at the same time. "Over there." Prism pointed at the toaster. "And there." Prism pointed at BlueSapph's pocket. The toaster Prism pointed suddenly turned back to a Ditto. "Ditto!"

"You have a Ditto?" Pearl said. "Yes. Well, no. DittyDitto's a friend of mine."

"Ditty what?" SapphBlue said. "DittyDitto." Prism repeated.

"Nice to meet cha, DittyWitty!" BlueSapph said. "It's DittyDitto." Eevee said. "We're going through that whole process again. "Well, who knew such a simple name is such a hard name to remember, right, DittyDitty?" Umbreon said.

"DittyDitto." Prism corrected. "That's a dumb name." Green said monotonously. Ditto, who was insulted, transformed into a huge hammer and banged at Green on the head. That was the only really big reaction Prism ever seen on Green's face.

"What the-" Green said, rubbing his head while DittyDitto transformed into a innocent pichu.

"Aww…DittyWillow is so cute!" SapphBlue said. Ruby Girl nodded, clasping his/her hands next to his/her cheek.

* * *

**Ani: Wait, I'm confused. Should I call Ruby Girl she or he?**

**Black: *shrugs* Mmmfffmm**

* * *

"If only you got the name right." Eevee huffed. Prism opened the door and handed one cookie to Sylveon. "Here."

"Thanks." Sylveon bit a piece of cookie. The clouds started to evaporated to reveal the real flesh of Sylveon, who, was in midair, gracefully landed on the ground. "What about Jolt and Um?" Glaceon said.

"I'm a shadow." Umbreon said.

"I'm invisible." Jolteon chimed. "Eek! A voice with no-" Flareon started to say. "Flareon! It's me!" Jolteon said, angry.

"You should be able to touch food if you're thinking of eating one…" Emerald said, picking up a cookie that's potionless. "Eek! The cookie's floating!" Vaporeon shrieked. "It's just me…" Emerald said. T T

Jolteon took an invisible bite on one of the potion cookies. "EEK! There's a bite out of nowhere on the-"

"It's Jolteon." Umbreon said.

Jolteon suddenly popped into view. "That was…quick."

Everyone agreed. "What about me?" Umbreon said. "Maybe…eat the shadow of the cookie?" Crystal suggested. Silver nodded.

Prism held up a cookie to the sun so the shadow was just a few feet away from Umbreon, where the shadow is visible. Umbreon walked toward the shadow and took a shadow bite out of the shadow of the cookie. As he did this, the actual cookie had a bite mark on where Umbreon bit.

Umbreon, who closed his eyes when biting the cookie, swallowed. Eyes still closed, Umbreon felt the flatness gave way to actual 3D, as if he's a balloon getting air. Umbreon opened his eyes and found that he was back to normal. "YES!"

"What about Leaf?" Prism said.

Silence…

"OMA!" All the eeveelutions present screamed. "WE FORGOT!"

"Where is she?"

"What if the wind picked up?"

"What if a pokemon ATE her?!"

"Eew. They're eating her organs and every-"

"That's not the point! Gah! What if someone stomped on her and suffocated her?!"

"Everyone! Check your shoes!"

"Like THAT'S going to help."

"DO YOU HAVE ANY OTHER IDEA?!"

"I have her." Sylveon came into the kitchen, holding twinleaves on her ribbon feelers. There is a wave of sighs of reliefs.

"And here I thought we need to give poor twinleaves of Leafeon a grave." Vaporeon said.

_Yeah…no._

"Okay, so…how do we give Leafeon a cookie? Turn the cookie to water or somethin'?" BlueSapph asked. "I have potion in liquid form." Prism held up a spray bottle with a clear fizzy looking liquid. "Don't get the wrong idea, it's not sparkling water."

She sprayed some of the potion of the twinleaves. It started to glow. "You may want to put her down and step back." Prism advised. Everyone obeyed. It was like watching a leaf evolve. But instead of a flower or tree, it was a Leafeon. Leafeon, who was back to normal, blinked. "I felt like I just evolved from a leaf."

"That, is an accurate description of what just happened." Red said. Young Yellow nodded.

"What about Wild Thief and the others?" Eevee gestured to the other mismatched with her tail. "Let them rot." Prism answered innocently. DittyDitto transformed into a thumbs up sign.

"Oi." Gold said helium-ly. "That's not nice."

Silver nodded in a rare agreement with Mini Gold. "Maybe you can alter the recipe so humans can take it?" Crystal suggested. Prism looked at Crystal with a "Really?" look. "Why do you care? It's not like it affected you in anyway, and this way, pervert here will be easier to handle, no? Just use him as an ornament in your living room."

Crystal actually considered that for a moment. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Even though it was tempting," Crystal admitted. "Hey!" Gold said indignantly. "This might be trouble in the long run. Eventually, it's going to be bad publicity in case someone found out."

"Like that guy who has a crush on Gre-MMFMM!" Vaporeon got shushed by Flareon. "Idiot." She hissed. "Who?" Green demanded, hearing part of his name. "I think the name was Billy." Umbreon said. "Isn't it Billiard?" Jolteon said. "…Billiard? _Billiard_?" Glaceon said. "Seriously?"

"I thought it was Bishie." Vaporeon said. Flareon let go of her mouth before she suffocated. "Bishie." Glaceon repeated, dumbstruck. "_Bishie._"

"It wasn't?" Vaporeon had a confused look on her face. Glaceon didn't even bother sweatdropping. "I get pet names, but _Bishie_?"

"Are you guys talking about Bill?" Emerald said. "Aah! It's-" Vaporeon started. "It's Emerald, even though I can't see him." Jolteon said. "Bill? We never said anything about bills, have we Sylveon?" Leafeon asked. Sylveon shook her head. "We never even owe any debts besides the antidote…"

"No, Emerald means the person named Bill." SapphBlue said. "Describe him." Flareon said. "He's a college guy with curly hair and…doesn't have much battling experience." Red said. Eevee blinked. "Apart from the curly hair and college age, we can't exactly picture him except for some random dude to keep losing in a pokemon battle."

"Try describing physically." Glaceon said. "Um…" Red scratched his head. "Apart from that, there really isn't any distinct…oh! He has this funny weird accent."

"Funny weird accent, huh?" Flareon said, not impressed. "Like Mini Gold right now? 'Cause it's pretty funny and weird if you ask me."

"No, more like Sapphire's, but…more…slangish?"

"Well, what do you want us to do?" Flareon said sarcastically. "Get everyone in the Kanto region with curly hair to talk with a funny and weird accent that has a heavy slang in them?"

"Well, what should we do to turn back to normal? Only possible way is to-ow! Bit my tongue, Sapph, how do you handle these fangs of yours? Anyway, the only possible way is to alter the potion's recipe a bit so we could transform back, right?" SapphBlue said.

"Not possible." Umbreon replied. "That's going to cause more errors probably and then we're going to be back to square one."

"You got a point." Crystal said.

"Besides, if you don't do exactly has the book says, alter or not, you might as well say you're making poison instead." Prism said. "Then what should we do?" Whimpered young Yellow. "Look at the bright side, Straw Hat Gal. At least you get to live a little longer being all cute again while I'm stuck being in danger of becoming a Christmas ornament." Mini Gold said.

"Yeah, and I'm stuck in Sapphire's body and Vice Versa." SapphBlue added. "And Red has a twin."

"Speaking of which, who's going to get that Red down? I believe the other Red is still stuck up there." Sylveon said.

Silence…

"Red, it's your doppelganger. You do something." SapphBlue said. "But doesn't that mean he's going to die soon?" Pearl frowned. "Ha. Ya don't have to worry about anything 'cause you're back to normal." BlueSapph rolled her/Blue's eyes.

"I think he should be fine." Prism said, looking out the window. "Why's that?" Platinum asked. "A horde of Venipede is under the cloud Red's twin is, so-"

"Why would a horde of Venipede be around here?" Green asked. "Why is Arceus God when a teenager almost captured him?" Prism retorted.

Arceus sneezed somewhere.

Suddenly, a book was flying into the window. Bird wings somehow grew on the cover and is now flapping like a book bird. Prism caught it and the wings stopped flapping and folded. Prism looked at the cover. "Flying Flies. A book of how the philosophy of flying flew through the pages of history…" Prism read.

"That's just like that super naturals book. Natural remedies that just super." Vaporeon said.

* * *

**Ani: MLP reference**

* * *

Prism threw the book away. Before it hit anything, the wings started to flap again and the book flew out the kitchen and went back to the living room. "To answer your question earlier, it's still raining. I think they're attracted to the mud." Prism said, looking out the window. Sure enough, the Venipedes were having fun playing in mud.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Prism said. "Yes, just like there's a first time for an antidote for us…" Mini Gold said. Prism glared at him. "You are in no position to say anything, Mister. Don't forget, this all started because of _you_ with Blue dragging the others as well."

"Brilliant deduction," SapphBlue said, fake smiling. "If you could just skip the ending part."

Everyone glared at her.

"Hehe…" SapphBlue said sheepishly. "No use crying over spilt milk?"

"Unless a certain troublemaker made the milk spill in the first place." Emerald muttered.

SapphBlue sweatdropped.

"I just had this thought." Flareon said suddenly. "What?" Emerald said. "Be right back." Flareon went out and came back with a bucket of green paint. "Where's Emerald?"

"I'm here." Emerald said. "Remember, I'm invisi-" before he knew it, Flareon spill the paint over him in the direction where the voice came from. "Hey! I can see Emerald now!" Ruby Girl said. Emerald, who was dripping in paint, is now not so invisible.

"Why didn't I think of that" Jolteon said. T T

"But it's kinda freaky…there's holes where the eyes are supposed to be." Young Yellow cowered unconsciously behind Red.

"Well…I wouldn't expect any of you to open your eyes to let paint go on your eyes, will you?" Glaceon said. "Good point." Red said.

"Now what? We're not goin' anywhere with how to get to normal." BlueSapph said.

"What's up, Prism? You look like you had an idea." Green said. "Oh, um…I just realized that today's the day when I'm supposed to meet up with Jirachi and-"

"SAY WHAT?!"

"What." Prism answered. "There, I said it."

* * *

**Ani: Yes! I'm done and-holy Mew! Over 5,000 words! O_O**

**Black: MMMMMFFFFMMM! *Points mouth***

**Ani: Yeah, you can talk after. What I realized right now is that the only votes I have for Soul/Enemy thing is two. Both for Soul. Peoplez, do you guys want Soul first? 'Cause that's what's going to happen. **

**Black: MMFFFMM!"**

**Ani: I get that people might not just care but still!**

**Black: MMMFFFMMM!"**

**Ani: Black! Remember your 'training' and SHUSH. Anyways, review! 500 views or so, and only 13 reviews. Honestly, only one person is really reviewing these days. ONE.**

**Black: MMMMFFFFMMMMMM-**

**Ani: Shush or you'll get a 500 pokedollar fine fee! Okay, so apart from reviewing, I need to step up to the next chapter so I can be in time for Christmas. This is not good, especially with all the school stuff…darn.**

**Black: MMMMMMFFFFFMMMMM!**

**Ani: Black, SHUSH! So, back to the readers, check out the other story, there hasn't been much going on there, and review there. And…yeah, that's it. **

**Black: MMMFF-**

**Ani: Shush! So *looks at clock* Oh, shoot! I forgot the time! The oxygen tank ran out a couple of minutes ago! Black, why didn't you tell-oh! THAT'S what you were trying to say. Why don't you stop trying to tell me and start running down those 574 floors and dig him back out, huh? Don't just stand there, go! And no! You do NOT need your mouth to run and dig. OUT!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ani: I finally found the energy to post this thing!**

**Black: She could have done it on Friday, but was…lazy…**

**Ani: Yep! And now…SCHOOL! **

**Black: She doesn't own anything**

**Ani: Yeah, I do! I own my computer!**

* * *

While the gang was stuck in the cottage, the next day Prism happily went to school by herself.

"In case Wild Thief tries to do anything." Eevee said before Prism left.

So Prism went to school by herself. What she didn't plan on was the humongous pile of homework for the 13 missing people.

"_Why can't you guys do it? You guys are friends right?" Prism whined. "Yeah but you see them a lot these days. Aren't you friends too?" Erika pointed out. Prism scoffed. "Not if 99% of the time is always just Blue barging in with blackmailed people."_

_The gym leaders aka teachers sweatdropped at the comment and ignored it._

So, with Prism bookcase full of papers, worksheets, packets, etc; she still has more paperwork to do.

Prism looked at the HUGE pile of papers on her desk, eye twitching. The other students were watching the scene since that means that there's less time of class. The pile of papers is actually _ONE_ test.

ONE.

It was as tall as the ceiling, minus one head of a person.

"Prism, I expect that you understand the standard test rules, but one exception. You may talk since no one else has the same test. Get a pencil out." Instructed the teacher. "Uh…Ms…Ivy?"

"Yes?"

"No, nevermind…"

"Good."

* * *

**Timeskip**

"And so, if you see that-" Ivy turned to the class away from the blackboard she was writing. "Prism! What are you doing?!"

Prism looked up from her test and looked down at Ivy. Due to the fact that the first page is too high, she had to take off her shoes to gently climb the tower of paper. Miraculously, the papers didn't topple down.

_She must be light_ thought some students.

"Prism, you must know that you need to stay in your seat?" Ivy said sternly. "But-" Prism said.

"Now."

Prism sighed and let go of the paper she was holding and dropped right on the seat. She then put on her shoes again.

Ivy turned around and continued her lesson.

For about a minute, Prism was just drumming her fingers on what to do.

She could try just knocking the tower sideways, but she'll feel sorry for the other students. The tower is too long to just lay on the row of empty desks Prism was sitting in.

* * *

**Ani: Remember, the dexholders are absent**

**Black: *raises hand* I'M NOT ABSENT!**

**Ani: Quiet! And I mean the people **_**in school**_** are absent!**

* * *

She could do bottom up, but it wouldn't mean that she'll finish all of them.

She could somehow get part of the tests from the bottom out like _Jenga_, but that's impossible because of that humungous staple.

Where they could find a staple like that is a mystery to Prism who didn't feel like solving it.

Prism noticed one student, a girl, secretly doing makeup with her compact mirror.

…

The rules never say that she _couldn't_ borrow some stuff from other students…

Prism tapped at a boy sitting a couple of seats away. "Psst. You have screwdriver on you?"

* * *

**Timeskip**

Ivy turned around finally and gasped. Everyone turned to where she was looking. Prism was doing her test.

It was the contraption that was surprising.

Prism used various metal poles that are actually the desk's legs that she unscrewed with the screwdriver she borrowed. She screwed them with the screws to make a long pole, as high as the ceiling minus one head. There were desks that belong to the dex holders that were just the top, Prism used all four legs of each of them. Ivy noticed that some other student's desk had only three legs.

Ivy figured that they did whisper down the lane due to some students farthest away from Prism had only three legs as well.

The girl who just finished doing her makeup passed Prism her compact mirror, as well as several others. Prism had two rulers she borrowed and tape to tape a mirror and another pencil she also borrowed on top of the long rod of desk legs. She angled the various mirrors so that no matter which way the mirror on top turn, it would reflect other mirrors so that Prism could see what's at top with the biggest mirror she was using at the bottom.

That way, she could see what's on the test and use her pencil with another set of desk legs.

So basically she's using two rods of desk legs, mirrors, and her brain.

She was planning on using the pencil she had for the bottom, when she could finally reach it.

Ivy just shook her head with a faint smile and clapped her hands slowly.

Prism passed the 'hidden' test. What would she do in a situation like that.

Prism secretly smiled behind the stack of papers. She was glad she had a little 'training' from the revenge she and Eevee did to Blue, Emerald, and Gold.

* * *

**Ani: Anyone remember that chapter?**

**Black: I do! I think!**

**Ani: Then don't say anything, you idiot**

* * *

**At lunch**

"Hey, Prism!" greeted the same girl who did makeup in class. "Hey, Maggie." Prism greeted back. "That was awesome back there." Maggie gushed. "Very cool. Might go down the history books. Say, what _was_ on the test?"

Prism laughed. "Believe it or not, it was actually very easy. Just some kingdergarten stuff and a few college things. Some stuff for the middle, but really, they only care of how I did the test."

Maggie widened her eyes. "Wow." She said.

Wow, indeed. "Come to think of it." Maggie said. "What happened to Blue-sama? I didn't see her today. Nor did I see the other dexholders."

"I'm a big fan of Blue." Maggie added at Prism's confused look. Prism then had a "oh…" look on her face. "I never imagine her to be…popular." Prism said slowly, careful not to insult Blue _too_ much.

"You better believe it!" Maggie grinned. "Especially in the Fashion Club, the Tech Club but not as much as Green, the Spy Club…"

"Wait, hold on." Prism said. "The Spy Club? As in a group of people stalking someone?"

"No, more like people who want to be spies. Like a detective. The club's basically on tools spies or detectives will use." Maggie said.

Prism nodded in understanding, still weirded out that the school has something like that.

"A thief's club more like it…" Prism murmured. Maggie laughed. "Yeah, there was one time when someone did propose to the idea, but it was turned down by the school."

Maggie thought a bit. "Not like it would ever be accepted. You'll really be stealing and stuff."

That, was totally Blue themed.

Prism noticed a girl with orange hair in a pigtail on the side. "Misty!" Prism waved the gymleader over. "Hi Prism, I heard what happened earlier. That was cool!" Misty said. "Yeah. Hey, shouldn't _you_ be a teacher too?"

Misty shook her head. "Still a senior."

_Failed grades or something…?_

"Uh, not like I failed grades or anything!" Misty said quickly. Prism immediately felt guilty and waved her arm frantically. "I wasn't thinking of that..."

Misty gave Prism an "I don't believe that" look and put a hand on her hip. "Yeah, I totally recognize that thought with that face of yours. I'm used to it.

"I'm so sorry about that…" Maggie said involuntarily. Misty waved it off. "Yeah, don't need your pity for that."

"…" Prism stared at Misty. "What?" Misty said, a bit weirded out. Prism tried to remember where she seen that look in the eyes before. "Oh, by the way." Misty said, trying to start another conversation. Maggie was cocked her head at Prism's weird behavior. "Do you know what happened to Red and the others? They weren't present today."

"I heard that they got sick or something. I tried asking Professor Oak this morning since he's the grandfather of Green, but all he said was to not worry, it happens a lot." Maggie said.

_Ha, an outsider is more worried about them than their own kin._ Prism thought.

"I did that too, same answer." Misty said. She looked at Prism. "Do you know what happened? Is Red sick or something?"

"Keep talking." Prism said, still thinking.

Maggie and Misty exchanged questioning looks to each other before going back to conversation. "That could happen, but what about the others? I thought that all 13 are sick." Maggie said. "Unless there's some sort of flu out there but still…"

"I hope Red's okay…" Misty murmured.

Prism narrowed her eyes. Maggie and Misty looked at Prism. "Everything okay?" Maggie asked. Prism tried to match Misty's voice with another.

"Hello~Prism? You in there?" Misty said. "Earth to Prism. Come in Prism!" Maggie said. "Prism…uh…" Maggie thought for a moment. Maggie whispered in Misty's ear. "What's her last name again? I don't think she ever mentioned it."

Misty thought for a second before shrugging. "Maybe Red knows."

"AHA!" Prism said abruptly. She stood up so abruptly that Maggie and Misty jumped back.

"'Aha' what?" Misty said, taking noticed that some people turned their heads at their direction before turning back to whatever they were doing.

"'Aha' you." Prism replied. "Huh?" Maggie and Misty said at the same time with the same confused looks.

"I finally remember where I saw that look in your eyes!" Prism declared.

"Quiet down." Maggie said, seeing that some people turned their heads again before turning back. "What look in her eyes? Worry? Her mother? What?"

"Why did you have to put in my mother?" Misty asked, her eyes scowling. "Hehe, nothing personal, really." Maggie said.

"That look in her eyes is just the same as Gold and Yellow and Sapphire and Ruby!" Prism said, lowering her tone a little so no one else except Maggie and Misty heard. "Gold, Yellow, Sapphire, and Ruby?" Maggie repeated in a question. "What's the same? What's this have to do with Misty's eyes?"

"Well," Prism started. "It's kinda faint, and comes out from time to time, but Yellow has the same thing too! Well, it's a bit stronger than Misty's, I dunno, maybe because Misty is worrying, but Gold also had that same look in his eyes when he asked me about the love potion-remember that? And Sapphire has it pretty much every single time she sees Ruby! Except that it's covered with all the anger and wildness and argue-ness. Ruby, pretty much every time _he_ sees Sapphire except that's covered up with other stuff as well!"

Maggie blinked. Misty, coming to an understanding, tried to hide her blush. "Your…point? So what's the look in their eyes that are similar called?" Maggie said, still wondering. Prism opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "I have no~ idea." Prism said, gently knocking her head with her fist. Maggie anime fell while Misty face palmed.

"I'm still trying to figure it out." Prism explained. "Let's see…what do all of those people have in common…?"

"I know that Sapphire and Ruby fight a lot." Misty said. "There's a rumor that they used to be childhood friends when they were little. Get this, Sapphire was the lady and Ruby was the wild child!" Maggie said excitedly."

"That's a true story." Misty said. "Eh?! Really?!" Maggie said, completely shocked. Misty nodded. "Red told me the story one time."

"Aha!" Prism said. "It's also similar to when Ruby kept talking about fashion and pokemon contests!"

"Let's see…" Maggie put a finger on her chin. "Ruby likes those things…he probably loves them…"

"Aha!" Prism said again. Maggie had this look T T

"What is it?" she asked. "I'm not cupid, let me tell you that." Prism said. "And I'm no love expert like Blue, but I think that look in Misty, Ruby, Yellow, Sapphire, and Gold's eyes is love!" she said smiling. "I think."

Maggie thought for a bit. "Yeah, I guess that's true…it's possible…hm? Misty, you got a fever or something you're bright, oh! I get it…you have a crush on-Mmmfff!" Maggie got cut off by a steaming Misty.

"Jeez, Mist." Prism said. "You seriously need to cool off. Either that or there really is a flu in the air."

_And that flu…_Maggie tried to say and thought. _Is called love!_

"Yeah, okay…what's the point in knowing that the look is called love?" Misty said, still covering Maggie's mouth. "MMMFFFMMM!"

_It's called a date!_

Prism shrugged. "Just saying. Misty, are you going out with someone or something? If you have that look that must mean you like someone right?"

"MMMMMFFFMMHMM!"

_It's called Red! Er, I mean, he's named Red! Get it!_

"Yeah, I like someone…" Misty said, still a little red while trying to fake smile. "My family. Love them in fact!"

"MMMMFFFFHHMMFFMMM!"

_That is the oldest trick in the book! _Maggie thought.

_That's why it's still in the book. It works._ Misty thought, as if reading Maggie's mind.

"No, not like that, like a…um…what was the word? Girlfriend or boyfriend?" Prism said. "Although that just tells me that your friend is a girl or boy, so that's kinda strange…"

_Or…not…_ Misty mentally frowned.

_Ha! In your face Misty!_

"No, I do not like someone like that." Misty gritted her teeth.

"HM!MMFFM!"

_Ha! Yeah right!_

"Well, for a girl with silver hair, you're not half bad with the 'look in the eye' thing." Misty tried to change the subject. It worked, much to Maggie's disappointment.

Prism frowned. "Are you calling me old?" she said coldly. Misty gulped. Maggie smiled for Misty's more torture.

"No, it's just…true."

"This is why that little pain in the neck calls me old lady for nothing." Prism said. Misty and Maggie both had a question mark over their heads. "It's not my fault I have silver hair…"

"Uh…" Maggie wasn't sure if Prism was talking to them or to herself.

Prism shook her head as if clearing her thoughts away. "Okay." Prism looked at Maggie, determined. Maggie raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"What were we talking about again?" Prism asked, sweatdropping. Maggie and Misty had a "seriously?" look on their faces and anime fell.

"I completely forgot!" Prism said, laughing a little.

"You just got lucky." Maggie whispered to Misty as they are still on the ground. "Yeah, well…as long as Luck keeps siding with me, all's good." Misty said back.

* * *

**After school**

Prism said bye to Misty and Maggie and went on the path to the forest where her not-so-cozy-anymore- cottage sat.

_That's strange…I should be able to see the forest by now…_

Prism then noticed a group of forest pokemon up ahead. They were really angry.

When Prism was near them, she asked, "What happened? Where's the fore-"

Then all the pokemon including the beedrill and bird pokemon started to talk at once while doing charades.

Prism sweatdropped as she tried to figure out what they were trying to say. "Wait! I can't understand what you're trying to say all at once!"

The pokemon stopped but were still growling angrily. An Oddish stomped towards Prism. Prism bent down to be able to see Oddish better. "Odd Odd Di Di Dish Oddish Odd!" Oddish said angrily while moving its leaves.

Prism blinked. "Hold on, let me get this straight, you're mad."

It was obvious, but Oddish nodded anyway, still frowning.

Then a beedrill buzzed up and did what Oddish did, talk while moving its stingers and such.

Prism watched Beedrill for a while. "Because…your home is destroyed."

Everypokemon nodded. "That will explain the forest disappearing…" Prism murmured as an Ursaring continued, growling from anger.

"By…" Prism tried to interpret the fast hand motions and angry growls. "people?"

Then all the pokemon said the same thing.

"Dex…holders…" Prism translated.

"Hold on, let's rewind this." Prism said, standing up. "You're telling me that you guys are angry because your homes and the forest is destroyed by a red freak, a miniature guy, a silent guy, a robotic guy, a wild thief, a thieving barbarian, a green guy with holes for eyes, a glutton, a yeller, a rich girl, a girl, a young girl (by crying? Okay…), and a kick maniac (a maniac huh?) who was fighting over a _piece of cake_?" Prism said in disbelief. "And the monsters of the forest disappeared huh?"

Nods.

Prism blinked, dumbstruck. "And the others?"

Prism translated some pokemon's gestures. "They were sideliners."

_Eevee and the others were sideliners?_

"Oh." Prism said as she saw a Pichu's gesture. "And DittyDitto. Not DittyMitty, okay Pichuira? Oh~ they also played some part in destroying the forest huh? Especially Leafeon? Well, it was bound to happen _again_ anyway…Flareon too? She _is_ a fire type…Wait, what? Sylveon became a _shoe_? Oh…Sylveon became a _saint_…isn't she always?"

"Well? What happened to the cottage?" Prism asked. All the pokemon pointed at the path ahead. Prism followed, then read a Vileplume's gesture. "…Okay, first, I don't think you need to stun spore them, or sleeping powder on them, or anything on them…well…except for the mini gold. Hold on, Sandiley, please refrain from any munching on humans, thank you. I do not think a death penalty is at hand here…oh. I could understand from the fact that Mini Gold somehow ruined your home by thrashing but no. No eating. At least, no human eating."

"Well? Where are they now?" Prism asked. "The cottage." Grunted a geodude. "Thanks. Uh…please don't tell me you buried them."

"We wish." Said another pokemon. Prism sweatdropped. "Yeah, as much as I know that it's wrong, I totally understand where you're coming from."

"Hold on…" Prism said as she translated a Vulpix. "You're telling me that you really _did_ stun spore them?! So they will stay still…in the living room…so I'll take care of them or I'll give you all permission to attack them, or…etc." Prism didn't feel like translating out loud of all the possibilities.

So with that being said, the pokemon started to push Prism towards the cottage.

"Watch the stingers, beedrill." Prism said one time. "And no biting Mini Gold!"

* * *

**Cottage**

The eeveelutions and the dexholders were just sitting around when the door suddenly opened. "Whoa!" Prism said as she flew through the door and crash landed at the bookshelf. The bookshelf toppled down on Prism. "Oof!"

"Bee…" a beedrill said as it rubbed his stinger on it head, sweatdropping. Prism grunted as she lift the bookshelf off of her. "It's okay."

"Welcom back Pri." SapphBlue said through her teeth. "It's really hard to talk being stunned with stun spore."

"I know. They told me." Prism replied. "How'd you…oh…" BlueSapph saw them doing handmotions.

"Yes, charades." Prism said, getting up and fixing the books on the bookshelf. "'Kay, mind telling me _what_ happened while I was away for only about eight hours?"

"Well…we really wanted the deluxe cake." Flareon started. Prism remembered the 10 feet tall 2 feet wide cake with different layers of flavors. "…you're kidding." Prism said.

"No, we're not. It's just that the cake had an antidote for us because when red took a lick, the twin disappeared." Crystal said.

Prism then noticed that there's only one Red. "…okay…what about the pokemon?" Prism looked at Eevee, DittyDitto, and the others. "Let's just say they tried to stop the fight, but end up joining." Sylveon said as she walked in the living room. "Where were you?" Prism said. "In the kitchen. I didn't get stunned." Sylveon replied.

_That's a _saint_ for you…_

Prism sighed. "I guess we need to wait for Celebi to come."

"We get to see Celebi?" Ruby Girls squeaked. Prism had to stop herself from actually flinching at the girly voice.

"Uh…maybe…where's the cake now?" Prism asked. "It got ruined." Emerald said sadly.

"...o…kay…" Prism nodded slowly. "Let me just un-stun you and get Jirachi…" Prism turned around by her heels. "Although, I might need to bargain two wishes here…"

Prism turned back just in time to see Sandiley the Sandile open its mouth towards Mini Gold, who's eyes were widen. "Stop! Bad Sandiley! Bad!" Prism scolded, picking Sandiley up. "San…" Sandiley reluctantly closed its mouth. "Why me…" Mini Gold said. "Forget about ornaments, I'm going to be a bite size snack for Pokemon!"

"…that's kinda gross." Espeon said.

Prism continued staring at Sandiley in a disapproving way, while Sandiley cowered a bit, ashamed. "So when are you going to un-stun us?" SapphBlue asked. "When I find Jirachi." Prism answered. "No fair!" BlueSapph said.

"Life's not fair." Prism said a matter of factly. "True." Eevee said.

"Very true." Green agreed.

"True." DittyDitto said. Its voice sounds like what a normal Ditto's voice is when they say their name, only this time it's a different word.

"So I'm just going to go…and let the pokemon take care of you!" Prism said, setting Sandiley down. "No. Eating. Mini. Gold." Prism told him. "Sand." Sandiley turn his head as if not caring. Then cowered a bit when Prism gave Sandiley a ghastly stare. Sandiley gulped and nodded. Prism then smiled. "Good!"

"Well, I'm outta here!" Prism said as she walked out the door.

* * *

**Two hours later in the mountains.**

Prism panted as she continued climbing the steep mountains. _Why the heck is the meeting place on the mountain top?_

Prism doubted if she will be back in time for dinner. She only been climbing for 30 minutes, and hasn't been really far up yet.

_At this rate, It'll be 9:00 pm and I _still_ wouldn't be on the top! I knew I should have went earlier_.

Prism pouted, really annoyed by Jirachi's meeting place.

_Now I wish I asked one of the Fearow family so I could get here faster. _

"I really hate this! Stupid Jirachi, stupid mountains, stupid time control thingy, stupid Gold, stupid cake! Stupid meeting place! Why does Jirachi have to have a special affection to steep and high places, you dummy Jirachi!" Prism said as she stopped climbing for a bit.

"Who are you calling a dummy?" said a telepathic voice behind Prism. Prism craned her neck to see the owner of the voice and stiffened. "Oh! Jirachi! Uh…I was…calling uh…" Prism sweatdropped. _And then Jirachi's name has to be a weird one where I can't find that good of a rhyme._

The wishing pokemon folded its hands. T T

"I was about to get you so I could teleport you, but I guess I shouldn't since you called me a dummy." Jirachi said. Prism sweatdropped.

Unlike Celebi, Jirachi has a temper. And is a brat.

"…I don't get it." Prism said. "If you were about to get me so you could teleport me, then how come you're carrying a leaf basket." Prism looked at the basket made out of leaves that was held up by Jirachi's ribbon. Jirachi faltered and sweatdropped. Prism had a face that says, "score."

"I bet you were just going to pick some berries, but lied so I'll feel bad." Prism said. Jirachi flinched, for it was right on. Jirachi looked away sheepishly. "Yeah, well…" Jirachi said, trying to change the subject. "Where's my snack?"

Prism always give Jirachi Sylveon's special cookies for a wish or something similar. It's like a give and take relationship. Unfortunately, nine out of ten, Jirachi only did the taking part and not the giving part.

"It's like a lottery." Eevee said one time. "You only got a chance to win, and sometimes those lottery makers cheat."

"So in order to win, you need to outsmart them." Flareon said. "Or blackmail them." Eevee said.

"Your way of thinking is a bit wayward there." Leafeon sweatdropped.

Prism sweatdropped. That time, Eevee acted like Blue a little there.

"Okay, Jirachi," Prism said carefully. "I have it, but I need you to do me a favor…"

* * *

**Timeskip**

"No." Jirachi pouted. "Pretty please…" Prism begged. "I already gave 20 cookies!"

"Most of them are half burnt." Jirachi replied. Prism started to have a small tick mark on her head. "It's _supposed_ to be like that. Now hurry up!"

"Hurry up what?" Jirachi said innocently. "Don't play fool, hurry up and fix the forest and undo the potion I was talking about while still hanging on the side of a mountain!"

Jirachi pouted. "What if I don't want to?"

"You have to!" Prism urged. "Or…" she whispered something in Jirachi's ear (or at least where the ear is supposed to be). Jirachi turned paler. "Okay. Fine. I'll do it…" Jirachi said reluctantly. _Score!_ Prism thought gleefully.

"But you're climbing down by yourself. See you at the bottom!" Jirachi said and dived down. "Wait, what!?" Prism said as she watched Jirachi's figure turn to a dot. _Darn, thought I had it there…_

* * *

**At the bottom**

"Finally!" Prism said as she jumped down to the ground. Jirachi folded its arms. "Jeez…what took you so lo-"

"Don't even go there." Prism gritted as she tried to pry off some twigs and leaves out of her hair. "Even going through trees doesn't help." Jirachi said. "It's not like I did voluntarily. _Somebody_ pushed me." Prism glared at Jirachi who played innocent. "Who, me?"

Prism twitched but tried to hold it in. "One two…what are you waiting for? Hurry up and fix the two things I asked you to!"

Jirachi glared at Prism who glared back before concentrating. Jirachi closed it eyes and two tags started to have writing on them. "There. Done." Jirachi said, opening its eyes. Prism still wondered how come Jirachi's third eye didn't open and yet the wishes were granted. "Arceus granted me that power for now." Jirachi replied as if reading Prism's mind. "And no, I'm not reading your mind."

_Yeah right…_

Jirachi hmphed. "I suppose I should tip you off by teleporting you back home." Jirachi said. Prism perked up. "But I don't know…"

Prism sighed exasperatedly. "Fine, I'll just tell Sylveon to-"

"Fine! I'll take you." Jirachi said quickly. Prism smirked. "Atta girl! Uh, I mean Jirachi!"

"Why do so many people sees me as a girl?" Jirachi said, sighing. "I'm genderless."

"Yeah, could've fooled me." Prism muttered. "What was that?" Jirachi shot back. "Nothing!" Prism clamped her mouth shut. "Just take me home, if you please."

Prism then found herself in a world of white. She turned around and back. "Where…am I?" Prism said out loud. It echoed back. Prism ran in a random direction but never seem to hit anything. Prism then saw a figure in the distance. She squinted, but didn't believe what she saw.

Prism blinked and she was back in the familiar mountain with Jirachi. It seemed that no time as passed. "Uh…so…" Prism said awkwardly. "Um…are you going to?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Sure." Jirachi's tags started to glow all rainbow-ish and before Prism knew it, she was in front of the cottage. At least she thinks it's her cottage. "Jirachi, I said to fix the forest and undo the potion, not destroy the cottage." Prism whispered. "I did. This is another problem altogether." Jirachi said, still staring at the heap of what's supposed to be…a building.

What was before them was literally nothing but a pile of rubble.

"…pinch me." Prism said. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"What? You said 'pinch me'. I'm just doing what you asked." Jirachi shrugged.

Suddenly a head popped out. "Yo! Ee-"

"Eek! Monster!" Prism and Jirachi screamed out of reflex and started to throw random objects such as a broken lightbulb, books, wood, bricks, etc. It all hit right on target. "Ow! Ergh! Oof! _*Bang_" said Gold and fainted with squiggly eyes. Prism and Jirachi stopped throwing and saw what they hit. "Oops. Sorry, uh…back to normal Gold." Prism said. "…I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Jirachi declared. "OW!" Prism knocked Jirachi on the head. "What was that for?" Jirachi asked, rubbing its head. "Don't be rude, even if Gold is a idiot, a fool, a perv, a clueless guy, etc." Prism scolded. "Are you defending him are insulting him?" said a voice.

"Both." Prism replied without turning around. "Wait, who said that?" she turned around. Crystal was trying to get some rubble away to get Emerald out. He's still covered in paint but his eyes are back and Crystal can actually touch him.

"…What happened? Where's the others?"

"To answer your second question, the others are buried. To answer your first question, to tell you the truth, I don't really know." Crystal confessed.

Prism looked sheepishly sideways at Jirachi. Jirachi floated away a little. "No. I'm not granting you another wish again." Jirachi replied. "Jirachi can talk! Telepathically, anyway." Emerald said. Jirachi blinked at Emerald. Emerald stare back. "Do I know you?" Jirachi pointed a hand at him, and everyone present and conscious anime fell.

"You don't remember what happened in the battle tower!?" Emerald shouted. "Battle…tower?" Jirachi pictured two towers battling each other. "Huh?" Jirachi sweatdropped. "No, not like that." Prism said. "It's just a place where the battle frontiers are."

"Huh?" Jirachi repeated. "Oh!" Jirachi's lightbulb lit up. "That incident!"

"You remember!" Emerald said, grinning. "I wasn't there."

Emerald anime fell. "Another Jirachi did." Jirachi said. "Wait, there's more?" Crystal said. Jirachi nodded. "Chichi, Jirachini, Sachiwa and Sachita (they're siblings), Sanchi, Sanwa, Tagth, Rachijik, and the one in the incident with a boy that has an Emerald on the forehead is named Honokik. Honokik was always the silent type." Jirachi said.

"That's…a lot of Jirachi." Emerald said, blinking. "Those are only my friends." Jirachi replied. "There's one Jirachi that has a bad temper, Sachitiwaji. She doesn't do wishes, she does curses. It's just a joke in the society." Jirachi said. "And all the Jirachi are crazy in some way." Prism said, sighing. "Not true." Jirachi said. "What about Sachisachi?"

"Isn't Sachisachi the one with the weird collections of rocks of every size?" Prism said. "You…have a point there…" Jirachi said, faltering a bit.

"Wait, you met them before?" Crystal said as she tried to get some rubble off of Yellow. "Yeah, because this Jirachi, Rarachi, accidentally teleported me to her homeplace." Prism sighed. "It took a while to get back."

"What was it like?" Emerald said. "I thought Jirachi only stay awake for a week and then sleep a thousand years."

Jirachi stared at Emerald. Then looked at Prism just when Yellow and Red were out. "Where did _that_ come from?" Jirachi asked.

"The pokedex." Prism answered, sweatdropping. "What? It's not true? But we saw Jirachi, uh…Rarachi, turn to a crystal and disappear."

"So? That doesn't mean we are sleeping for a thousand years. Arceus, what kind of thinking is that? A thousand years? Seriously?" Jirachi said. "We transform into those crystal to save energy, plus, it's a one way ticket back to our homeplace without using teleport. But still, a _thousand years_?! Really?!" Jirachi twitched an eye. "Humans…are dumber than I thought."

"Hey, that's an insult." Pearl said as Yellow helped him out. They also got Green and Silver, who was just brushing some dust off of them. "It's supposed to be an insult." Jirachi said.

"Well, it's true that you guys can't go here until a very long time, unless you get permission or something, right?" Prism said. Jirachi nodded. "But not a thousand years. A hundred at least."

Crystal began to take notes mentally for Professor Oak later.

"Welcome back, Diamond." Emerald greeted as he got Diamond out with his extension hands.

"Then what about the rumor of Ditto being the clone of Mew?" Red wondered. "Huh? Rumors now? Where the heck did that come from?" Jirachi said. "Rumorology." Prism said, half joking. "Besides, does it look like I'm either of them? Ask what's the name? Purpleditto or something?"

"DittyDitto. And I didn't get a straight answer from him." Prism corrected.

Green got Blue out but now by voluntarily. Blue got her Ditty to attached itself to Blue on one end and Green's arm on the other. "Get your Ditty off me." Green said.

"Hey, just a random thought, but do you count Mewtwo as a pokemon?" Jirachi asked Prism. "How did you know about that?" Platinum said as her bodyguards helped her out. "It's called 'word spreads around'." Jirachi said.

"Well…let's see…genetically, he's not a pokemon. Technically, he is a pokemon. Or is it the other way around?" Prism wondered out loud.

"Well, I sense Celebi coming, so I'm outta here!" Jirachi said and teleported away. "Wait!" Yellow said. "Aww…too late…"

"What were you about to ask?" Prism asked. "Well…" Yellow shyly played with her fingers. "I really wanted to sketch her…"

Typical.

So after getting many complaints from Flareon, Eevee, Leafeon, Glaceon, Umbreon, Jolteon, and Gold, everyone managed to get out and Celebi turned back time so the cottage was back to normal.

Everyone stayed silent as they looked at the 'new' cottage. "So…" Prism looked at the dex holders. "What happened?"

"Cake…" Eevee said, looking sideways. Prism sweatdropped.

"You know, I'm surprised you actually bargained two wishes out of Rarachi. What did you do?" Flareon said. "I kinda blackmailed her after 20 cookies." Prism said. "You did?" Blue perked up at her favorite word that starts with a b. "What did you blackmail?" Glaceon said.

"If she doesn't grant me two wishes, she wouldn't have any of Sylveon's cookies ever!"

Silence…

"…You're kidding." Eevee said. "You should just do that for now on." Espeon said as she try to get the rubble away from her. "What does that have to do with cookies?" Red asked.

"Are sure there isn't any dirt on my back?" Ruby asked Sapphire. "Yes, I'm sure, now quit worryin'!"

* * *

**Ani: Got it done! Yes! Black, you handle the rest, I gotta get going with the next one! *Runs out the door***

**Black: But-*sighs* Review and this is the last time to vote for the Soul/Enemy thing**

**Black: …that's all I remember…so if you excuse me…*runs out***

**Black: *on the rooftop* I'M GONNA WIN THE POKEMON LEAGUE!**

**Ani: *Downstairs, 574 floors down* *sighs* and he's doing so well…oh well…I should have expect for him to be like a soda can**


	18. Chapter 18 (Holiday Special)

**Ani: Yes! Christmas! Winter! Break! *Faints***

**Black: She pushed herself to the limit…*sweatdrops***

**Ani: *wakes up* Okay! Let's get this over with so I could go back to my chocolate eating! *twinkles***

**Black: Ani doesn't own anything except for Prism and etc.**

**Ani: Black! Do it properly! Good job on the not yelling part though**

**Eevee: Hey! Ani! What's-**

**Ani: OUT! *kicks Eevee out the window***

**Eevee: Whoa!**

* * *

"Oof!" Eevee said as she landed head first on the first floor after tripping on the stairs. Eevee stood upright and shook herself. "Stupid streamers." She muttered about the stranded green and red ribbons left on the stairs. She then heard a clanging sound coming from the kitchen. Suspicious, she went in.

"Holy-! What happened?!" Eevee said, bewildered. Couple weeks has passed since the last incident of mismatched dexholders, and already, there was another mess in the kitchen. Eevee looked around at the sticky dough substance on the walls like splattered paint and some on the ceiling with forks working its way down with the dough stretching from gravity. Smoke is rising from the oven, and Prism and Jolteon were coughing as Prism waved her hands to clear the smoke away. Jolteon managed to get the cookies out. "Aww…" Prism said as she looked at the result of her and Jolteon baking. "It got burned…"

Eevee continued watching the knives next to the door that was deeply embedded on the wall, as if expecting them to suddenly fall off like a regular scenario.

_What regular scenario? There _is _no regular scenario!_

Prism and Jolteon continued staring at the burnt cookies. Eevee guessed it was supposed to be Christmas trees. "Well, next." Jolteon said as Prism threw the batch away on the big pile of other burnt cookies that Eevee didn't realize was there until she turned around next to the door. "What the…" Eevee sweatdropped, looking at the enormous pile of cookies. "You're going to use up all our flour at this rate!"

"Not as much as sugar." Prism frowned as she inspected the sugar container, as if wondering how the five liter sugar container only had one gram left. Eevee just stared at Jolteon like he was at fault. Jolteon twitched. "What? It wasn't my fault…" he trailed off, adverting his gaze to the floor. "Yeah right!" Prism laughed. "Jolteon was the one who mixed the eggs in the wrong bowl. Not to mention to turn up the temperature of the oven higher for the first few batches."

"Hey, I thought the cookies will bake faster." Jolteon defended. Eevee sweatdropped again. T T

_Has he not learned that lesson since the last past few years?_

"And now we have a burnt oven thanks to Jolteon's thunder." Prism sighed as she glanced at the oven. That'll explain the still smoking black smoke coming out of it. Eevee sighed. "Besides baking cookies, hopefully you got the other stuff ready?" Eevee said. Prism nodded. "Pretty much." Prism looked at the walls that were adorned with red ribbons and gingerbread cookies. "We got the materials for the gingerbread making contest so everything's should go alright."

It was a tradition to have some sort of Christmas related contest on the Christmas party. Somehow, it was always sweets. This year, it was Vaporeon's turn to choose what contest, and she decided a gingerbread contest.

"_Why a gingerbread contest?" Flareon huffed. Everyone turned to Vaporeon, who was munching on a gingerbread cookie. "What?" Vaporeon asked, mouth still full. I'm hungry!"_

"I know." Jolteon said sheepishly as Eevee looked at the lopsided vanilla cake with uneven glops of red and green frosting on top, which was sitting on the table. "That isn't the most delicious looking cake you've seen, but hey! It worked better than cookies! It's not burnt…" Jolteon trailed off when Eevee lifted the cake to reveal a charcoal black bottom. Eevee turned to Prism and Jolteon with dark vertical lines across her head. Prism and Jolteon looked around and innocently whistled a jingle bells tune.

Eevee excused herself out of the kitchen and went to the living room. Eevee had to stop herself from screaming at the big pile of ribbons, bells, string of popcorn (string of popcorn?), wrapping paper, shiny wrapping paper, fluffy wrapping paper (is that even real?), ornaments, Flareon, Glaceon, and Vaporeon with the star on top. "Arceus, what happened?"

"Well you see," Vaporeon explained, as she was the only one able to talk in Eevee's direction. "Glaceon and Flareon were arguing on what to put on the tree, and end up being a tug and war and then some spinning and crashing and…" Vaporeon sweatdropped and laughed nervously. Eevee got the picture.

"Get off of me you oaf!" Glaceon muttered angrily at Flareon. "I will if she will," Flareon hissed at Glaceon, looking at Vaporeon. Vaporeon struggled. "I can't. I'm binded by the wrapping paper and stuff." Vaporeon complained as the bells jingle due to Vaporeon's struggle."

"Here, let me try to help." Eevee said. She tried to pry the wrapping paper and ribbons, but despite being made of paper, they were really hard to tear off. "What kind of wrapping paper is hard to tear off? That's the point of wrapping paper!" Eevee said. "I thought wrapping paper is to wrap with paper." Vaporeon blinked. Eevee ignored the comment and Glaceon and Flareon sighed. _Jingle Jingle_ the bells made as Eevee shook them. "And these bells are starting to get annoying."

"Same with the star on my head." Vaporeon looked above her head where the star that was supposed to be on top of the tree is on the top of her head. Eevee used scratch at the wrapping paper. It didn't make a single tear.

Eevee flopped down next to the pile. "Nope. Give up."

"Oh come on!" Flareon complained. "I should be the one to complain." Glaceon said, frowning. "What's with the popcorn string anyway?" Eevee asked. "Isn't it something you put on your trees?" Vaporeon said. "I guess…"

"But I wanted to put candy canes of variety on it." Flareon said. "But we did that last year." Glaceon snapped. "And we got sticky goo over us and the living room as a present! Espeon nearly yelled our ears off!"

"Goes to show you how well she's good at lecturing during certain circumstances." Eevee muttered. "So? It's better and yummier than putting up cookies as ornaments." Flareon huffed indignantly. "Talk about old fashioned."

"Old fashioned my tail! It was a good idea!"

"But it's the most boringest one!"

"I could say the same thing with yours!"

"You're just jealous!"

"Who'll be jealous of you, you moron!"

"Watch your tongue!"

"Guys," Eevee said, sweatdropping. "Enough we the arguing, you're going to make the wrapping paper and ribbons constrict even more…"

"By the way, I prefer to put gingerbread man cookies on the tree instead." Vaporeon added. "To go along with the contest theme."

"That's a lot of ginger." Flareon said. _And a lot of flour and milk and sugar either way_ Eevee thought. "Isn't ginger a bit too…spicy of some level?" Glaceon raised an eyebrow.

"I like the taste." Vaporeon defended. "Yes, congrats." Flareon muttered. "AND GET OFF OF ME!"

"Well it's not like I could." Vaporeon pouted. Eevee looked at Glaceon, or where Glaceon's voice is coming from. "What about your ice sculptures? It's been a while, and the 'Keep Out' sign is still there. You giving up or something?"

"That's really rude." Glaceon said. "Of _course_ I didn't give up on ice sculpting. It's just that I'm doing a big project that is to be revealed at the Christmas party." Glaceon rolled her eyes. "Jeez, sorry." Eevee muttered. "You know," Vaporeon said. "I wonder how the playhouse is going along." Vaporeon said wistfully. "You mean that makeshift thingy where we all live with Sylveon as the babysitter before moving here with Pri?" Flareon said. "The one that's now inhabited with other Eeveelutions? The one that's in-"

"Shush!" Eevee shushed. "Why? I'm just trying to clear things up." Flareon said, fuming. "I know that." Eevee gritted her teeth. "But there's only one little 'playground' Vaporeon could be talking about."

"I actually said playhouse." Vaporeon intercepted. Eevee gave Vaporeon a 'So what? I don't care' look, before talking again. "Besides, we really don't need that to be recorded by bugs."

"Watch it." Flareon warned. "In about three seconds, Espeon's gonna-"

"What do you mean by bugs in the house?!" screeched a voice upstairs before a blur of purple rushed towards where Eevee and the wrapped ones are. Espeon panted a little from the intense hurtling while using physic to carry a spray bottle of bug spray. "Why do you have bug spray?" Vaporeon asked. "The venipedes aren't here."

Espeon growled at Eevee. "Told you." Flareon whispered, sweatdropping. Glaceon sighed. "I did the cleaning myself. If you're telling me that you doubt my detailed dusting and sweeping, I'm warning you…" Espeon's eyes narrows to silts as she growled at Eevee. "I don't mean _bugs_ bugs, I mean camera spy bugs." Eevee sweatdropped, taking a step back. Espeon tense figure immediately loosened and Espeon has a happy face. "Oh good! And here I thought-*gasp*!" Espeon gasped in horror at the mess of wrapping paper and such. "Arceus!" Espeon screeched "What happened?!" she acted like there was a dead person in the room or something horrible like that.

"There was a bit of fighting, arguing, and tumbling." Flareon said. "And this is the result." Glaceon finished. "Result?! RESULT?!" Espeon screeched again. Eevee flinched at the high pitched voice. "This is outrageous! Despicable! You're ruining the floor I had worked so hard on cleaning!"

That was a true fact, for Espeon polished the floor for a mere two days. It was so clean, Prism and the others except for Espeon was skidding on the floor 24/7. "Is it that bad?" Vaporeon said meekly, wishing she could reach up and cover her ears.

"Bad?! BAD?!" Espeon said as if it were obvious. "Of COURSE it's _bad_! We must get ready for the Christmas party and don't get me _started _on the preparations for the tree-how can we in such a mess! Littered glasses! And-oh my Arceus! Popcorn crumbs?! What on Earth are you guys _thinking_ with such a low and unruly idea!" Espeon continued to pace and inspect while ranting on and tsking from time to time. "You know," Eevee said lowly. "Despite you saying to not let you getting started on the prep, you already did."

"We must remove this mess immediately." Espeon said with such a serious tone, Eevee wondered if this is what Sapphire has to put up with her companion.

By companion, it's both ways, if you know what I mean.

"She makes it sound like popcorn is illegal or something." Vaporeon whispered glumly as Espeon ranted on about the popcorn. "She has a point there though." Flareon said. T T "Popcorn has no relevance to Christmas whatsoever."

"So how come people decorate it like that?" Vaporeon said. "Google it." Glaceon replied. Eevee noticed Espeon and wondered what she was doing when Eevee suddenly jerk in surprise. "HOLY MEW! WHY ARE YOU CARRYING A CHAINSAW OUT OF ALL THINGS?!"

"WHAT?!" Vaporeon, Flareon, and Glaceon said with wide eyes before all three struggling to crawl around to see Espeon. Eevee continued staring at Espeon with dark vertical lines going down her head and her eye twitched as Espeon walked with a chainsaw being transported by psychic.

"Hold on." Glaceon said, eyes still wide, since she was the one who could see Espeon at the moment. "You're not really going to kill us with that thing are you?!"

"Why would I want to do that?" Espeon said, frowning. "The blood is going to spill and cause even more mess!"

Eevee, despite the circumstances, sweatdropped. "Yeah, wrong thing to think about at this time."

The chainsaw started to turn. The trio turned over and Flareon was able to see. "Ahh!" Flareon screamed as she realized that the chainsaw was coming towards her. Prism suddenly entered the room. "I heard some screams and everythi-HOLY ARCEUS! WHAT THE-" Prism eyes widened and she screamed.

"Took you long enough." Eevee said.

Prism turned around with her heels and started to walk back towards the kitchen. "What are you doing?!" Eevee said, eyes nearly popping. "This is just a dream…just a dream…" Prism said shakily to herself while laughing nervously as her bangs covered her eyes. She entered the kitchen and Eevee could hear the door being closed shut with banging of nails and wood.

Eevee continued being dumbstruck by Prism's move as Vaporeon, who is now in seeing position, yelped at the chainsaw getting closer to her. "We're going to die!"

But then it turns out that Espeon expertly cut the wrapping paper, ribbons, etc. off.

Everyone sighed. "What?" Espeon blinked as she put away the chainsaw. "You're acting like you were on a near death experience."

"What could I say?" Flareon said. "It's true."

"So, about the tree," Glaceon went right back to the conversation before. "I vote for peppermints."

"Gingerbread man will be better…" Vaporeon voiced. "No, I think cookies." Flareon said. "How about berries?" Espeon suggested. "Holly berries, at least."

The quartet continued fretting about the tree decorations while Eevee turned around sighing. "As much as I like to say that arguing is getting overused, the fact that we're using a bunch of flour and sugar is also overused as well."

* * *

**Christmas Party**

"Okay, everything's ready!" Prism said cheerfully as she placed the star on top of the tree. "Let the party begin!"

"What happened earlier?" Jolteon asked Flareon. "I heard a bunch of screaming earlier and the sound of a chainsaw for some reason."

Flareon sweatdropped.

"Is the materials for the contest set?" Sylveon asked Leafeon. "Yep!" Leafeon said. "I set the tables in a line and got the materials on board!"

"That's wonderful and all." Glaceon said, but what does this have to do with my ice sculptures? I still don't see why we need to visit it."

"Because!" Umbreon said. "You said it was for the Christmas Party."

Glaceon glared at Umbreon, who looked away. "Let the contest begin!" Eevee said.

* * *

**After a while**

"Okay! Everyone's finished!" Prism announced as Flareon finished putting on the last topping. "Let's see who's best! And remember," Prism pointedly looked at Eevee. "No choosing for yourself."

"Let's go in evolution order, Prism last." Flareon said. "That means you Jolt."

"It's over there." Jolteon nodded at his gingerbread piece's direction. Everyone stayed silent. "It's black." Eevee voiced everyone's thoughts. Jolteon sweatdropped. "I know, I kinda burnt everything. Didn't even have time to put whip cream."

"…" Prism sheepishly looked at Umbreon. "You first. Take a bite."

"I had a big lunch." Umbreon said, backing away. Espeon looked at the burnt gingerbread house cautiously, as if it could make her charcoal as well.

"Next." Flareon said, looking over to Vaporeon's table. "Wait, where is it…" Flareon trailed off, noticing Vaporeon's mouth to be covered in crumbs. Everyone looked at Vaporeon. "he he…" Vaporeon sweatdropped. "...I was hungry?"

Prism sighed. "Next." Umbreon said. T T

This time, it was Flareon's. "I'm surprised _yours_ haven't been burnt." Glaceon said. "Hmph." Flareon said. It was a normal sized gingerbread house, with gumdrops on the edges of the roof and chocolate designs here and there. "It's plain." Prism said, looking closely at the wavy chocolate designs on the house's walls.

"Taste test." Vaporeon took a bite. She munched on it before swallowing it. Vaporeon stiffened with a sour puckered face. Everyone looked at Vaporeon's reaction, before slowly looking at the gingerbread house with a new perspective. They took a large step back, as if it was suddenly poison ivy, and Sylveon gave Vaporeon some water from nearby.

"I must have poured too much lemon." Flareon frowned a bit. "Too much?!" Vaporeon blurted out. "You didn't even _need_ to add lemon!"

"You don't?" Flareon said, surprised. Everyone anime fell.

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me." Eevee said. Flareon still processed the fact that you don't need lemon.

"Okay, let's try Glaceon's." Prism said, slowly getting up. Everyone marveled at the delicate swirls of chocolate and whipcream on the gingerbread house. Glaceon even put sharpened peppermint sticks under the roof like icicles.

"Itadakima-" Prism said, about to take a portion of a bite. "Itadakimas!" Vaporeon interrupted happily and took her bite. She happily munched it before flinching at Prism's sorrowful atmosphere and expression. Prism sadly took a bite.

"What's with her?" Vaporeon whispered at Eevee's ear. Eevee sweatdropped.

"It's actually good." Prism said in a slight surprise. "What did you expect? It to be frozen?" Glaceon. Prism laughed nervously and Glaceon sweatdropped.

In the end, Sylveon's was the best because the others had either flaws (like Umbreon's to be more like a haunted house than a gingerbread house) or they're not that good of a taste (like Espeon's salty one despite the luxurious design).

"...that was the worst contest ever." Espeon sighed. "At least it wasn't like the wrapping paper one." Prism said. Everyone remembered the paper cuts and the time it took to unwrap the whole forest.

* * *

**Ani: I prefer it if you don't ask me how they ended up wrapping the whole forest with several trees with different colored ribbons as the bow on top**

* * *

**Present**

Of_ course…_ Eevee thought glumly as she looked at the view now. "It would have been a happy ending if the _others_ didn't show up."

Prism continued watching with a blank face as the dexholders totally trashed the place (Half on accident, Half on purpose) as crumbs of gingerbread flies around while some ate the gingerbread houses (which end up on bad ending for them). Espeon complained and got angry at the mess in the living room again, growling with flaring eyes as she prepared a swift attack.

Meanwhile, the tree crashed over which made the ornaments and the cookies/peppermints/gingerbread man ornaments to break while the cabinet toppled over, which…

Caused the whole cottage to totally get messy again while Espeon went on a rampage.

Yep. What a typical, random, happy Christmas.

That includes angry howls of the forest pokemon.

Which results in 13 flying stars out of the house roof.

Which then resulted in emergency operations in a nearby hospital.

That's in Fiore.

And the night ended with the eeveelutions plus a girl to calm the forest down before the monsters of the forest woke up.

Surprisingly, their sound sleepers.

* * *

**Ani: Ho ho ho! What a…nice ending!**

**Silence~**

**Ani: ahem. Merry Christmas everyone and hopefully there's no operations during that time.**

**Ani: And review.**

**Ani: And open your presents.**

**Ani: And-yeah, you get the idea**

**?: And there's a surprise next time!**

**Ani: Hold it! You're not supposed to be here! OUT!**

**Ani: Hold it, where's Bla-**

**Black: *on the roof* I'M GONNA WIN THE POKEMON LEAGUE!**

**Everyone else below: BE QUIET!**

**Ani: Ahem, *watches dust fall* I believe that's it so see you next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ani: Hey guys! I'm back! This time, I'm making this to be dark plot free! If there are still some mentions of that, please let me know.**

**Ani: Also, since it's been a long time, I gonna try to write with the same writing style. But please keep in mind that it might be different than before.**

**Ani: That being said...I got new hosts! Just kidding, I fired N. Not like he cared.**

**White: Ani doesn't own any pokemon or dexholders. She did create Prism though. *Smiles sweetly***

**Ani: Now let's get started! Also note that I probably won't be mentioning the other chapters since I don't plan on reading all of them again. :P **

**White: You did read the second to last chapter though**

**Ani: Skipped to the last section**

**White: Oh...**

* * *

Prism sighed as she taped the piece of the couch again. "You know...who's idea was it to NOT decide to nail everything in place anyways?" she asked.

"What's the point of nailing everything anyways?" Umbreon asked. "It's not like they're NOT not going to break or anything."

"That's true." Prism sighed.

"I'm back-what happened?!" Leafeon asked in shock as she opened the door. She just came back with a basket of fruit. "Another Glaceon and Espeon epidemic." Prism replied. "Flareon started it!" Glaceon's voice said from the kitchen. "Be quiet." Eevee huffed. She had to stand as a guard.

Sylveon entered the living room, carrying some spare fabric. "Guess we should just go buy some furniture at this point, huh?" she said as she handed the fabric to Umbreon. "But it costs money..." Prism grumbled. "And fabric with ten boxes of tape doesn't?" Jolteon pointed out, pushing a cabinet back up with Vaporeon.

"Such a mess..." Espeon tsked as she swept the floor with the broom using psychic. "Why does Espeon get to go free?" Glaceon wailed. "It's 'cause she's great at cleaning up." Eevee replied briskly.

"There!" Prism said as she got up from her repair work. "Umbreon, help me lift the couch back up please."

Leafeon left to go to the kitchen. Eevee watched Leafeon go with a grumpy look. "Standing on guard isn't _that_ bad." Leafeon said. "Hmph. I had plans." she growled. "Do it later." Leafeon answered and entered the kitchen. "Leaf! Help me get outta here!" Glaceon begged. "How?" Leafeon asked.

"...Good point."

* * *

**Ani: Ah...this is nostalgic. But I don't know...**

**White: Don't tell me you're going on another hiatus after one chapter!**

**Ani: Relax, that's not what I meant!**

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to go to school, Prism?" Sylveon asked Prism. "Day off." Prism replied.

"Vaporeon, why are you crying?" Jolteon asked. "Because..." Vaporeon said. "The bookcase went through so much! Waah!"

"Who cries over a bookcase?" Flareon said. "You don't even read!"

"But she has a point though." Prism pointed out. "What's the point of all this stuff if we're just going to ruin it without a second thought?"

"For a second there, you sounded wise." Umbreon commented. Prism frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" she huffed. Umbreon looked away. "Nothing."

"...Ok!" Jolteon suddenly said. "What's okay?" Sylveon asked. "It's definitely not this filthy floor. There's even glass!" Espeon huffed as she continued to sweep. "That's kind of a given, given the windows..." Prism sweatdropped. "Eevee! Glaceon! Leafeon! Come here! I have something to say!" Jolteon called out.

When the trio came, Flareon looked at Jolteon expectantly. "Well? What is it?" she asked. "It's come to my attention that we've been arguing and fighting too much in this household." he said very formally.

"Well duh!"

"So," Jolteon ignored the comment. "I think we should have a rule where we refrain from battling each other, no matter what."

"...What's your point again?" Vaporeon asked. "What I mean is that we should stop fighting and ruining this house. It's a miracle it still stands." Jolteon said. "If we have to fight, it should be for a very, and I mean _very_, good reason. Instead of battling until the house collapse, we should do something like...a courtroom or something. That way, the furniture will stop being destroyed and things will be much more smoother around here."

"That's nice and all." Eevee huffed. "But it's not like we can suddenly change."

"Why don't we have a punishment?" Umbreon suggested. "Anyone who breaks this rule of not destroying anything will have to...to..." Umbreon turned to Prism. "Do what?" he asked. "Eh? Uh..." Prism looked at Glaceon. "Do what?" she asked. Glaceon looked at Espeon, who looked at Vaporeon, who looked at Flareon, who looked at Sylveon, who looked at Eevee, who looked at Leafeon, who looked at Jolteon. "Um...a punishment of...doing a month worth of chores?" Jolteon suggested uncertainly.

"Too long." Everyone dismissed the idea. "Well I tried." Jolteon said glumly. "And you did good." Glaceon said. "...Just not good enough."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?"

That being said, the household decided to try this new rule.

"I honestly feel like it won't work though." Prism murmured. "Let's try and see." Sylveon said.

"Darn it!" Flareon suddenly shouted. "The computer's broken!" she looked around growling. "Who did it?" she asked menacingly. Everyone looked at Vaporeon, who slowly backed away. Flareon was about to pounce but decided otherwise. "Not worth it." Flareon muttered. "Not worth it! That's basically our only technology to the internet!" Jolteon said. Flareon glared at Jolteon. "And? When did we ever need the internet?"

"When we needed to order new furniture." Leafeon replied.

"And that time we had to go search for schools." Eevee said.

"Not to mention searching up for ways to fix the couch, repair the windows, and pretty much do everything." Prism added.

"All right! I get it!" Flareon snapped. "Prism'll just go buy a new one!"

"Do we even have enough money?" Umbreon deadpanned. "That's okay." Prism said enthusiastically. "We'll just have to win the lottery thing!"

"And do we even have enough money for _that_?" Glaceon commented. "Sometimes it's best to just go to the junkyard." Jolteon sighed.

Espeon gasped. "The junkyard?!" she said. "That's the second filthiest place you could go to get things!" she said.

"Remind me," Eevee murmured. "How the heck did Sapphire put up with Ruby?"

"Maybe she doesn't." Leafeon sweatdropped.

"Okay..." Leafeon walked out the door. "Well, time to start water-eek!"

"What's wrong?" Sylveon asked. "My pumpkin patch!" Leafeon yelped. She then stomped back in a scary manner. The rest gulped. "Glaceon..." she growled.

"Wh-what?" Glaceon asked nervously. "Why am I to blame?"

"It was frozen to death! Who else can it possibly be?!"

And that was the end of the rule of no destroying.

"See? I told you it's a waste of time." Prism commented.

* * *

**That's it. This chapter is just for me to get used to writing the characters and their personalities again. I guess for the next chapter will be high school, because that was the original idea after all. I'll try to include the dexholders as well. **

**Let's see how long this terrible series will last, shall we? I love my own character's personalities and life, but I just can't seem to incorporate it to the dexholder's life much anymore...oh well.**

**Review...**


End file.
